Secretless
by AaOWaSaCD4ever
Summary: Sequel to: "Family Secrets" After Cole gave himself up to save the love of his life and his pack, he was never seen again, and was assumed to be dead. Will he get back home? Will he find his love again? Will he receive help along the way? All of your questions and more will be answered in "Secretless"!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm back, and there's a few changes in the sequel, but you can figure them out on your own. Did you miss me? Probably not, you guys could probably care less whether I live or die... This is just a suggestion, but you might want to listen to Sarah McLachlan's "I Will Remember You" while reading this. It can really alter your reading experience. Well, that's all I have to say for right now, so read up!**

* * *

Chapter: 1

Kate's P.O.V.

Nothing has been the same... Not since that horrible... incident. It's been... I don't even know how long, no one talked about it, all it did was bring sadness. Everybody missed him... Even the wolves that didn't like him that much missed him. There wasn't a happy heart in the pack. I wasn't sure who was taking it harder though. Tori or Humphrey. Humphrey loved him. He was his brother, and he never even got to say goodbye to him. They didn't hug much, but they showed that they cared for one another. They never even fought once... and now he was gone. Tori, she couldn't stop crying. For three months straight she cried nonstop. He told her he loved her, and then she never got to see him again...

Humphrey wanted to cry, but he didn't. Not in public anyway. He cried when I was with him, but that was it. I felt so bad for them. I cried once when he was gone... I missed him a lot. I had no one to greet me in the morning. To tell you the truth, I felt kind of... lonely. Humphrey didn't go off and hang out with his friends as much as he used to, Tori didn't work as hard, Razor, Samson, and Greg felt terrible about the whole thing. They felt as if they should have tried to help him in some way. I told them over and over that they would have just gotten themselves hurt, but they wouldn't listen. I just hope it didn't hurt when he... passed.

Zander's P.O.V.

"Come on Joseph, you've got to stop being so depressed. It's not good for your health."

"Why, what's there to be happy about? Nothing. N.O.T.H.I.N.G. Nothing."

"How about, your alive! And I get it, you don't need to spell it out for me..."

A moment of silence passed between us.

"I swear, if you don't start being happy soon, I'm going to start putting drugs in your food, and I don't care whether they're legal or not. As long as your happy."

He looked at me, and the scar on his face dug deep into me. It didn't scare me, but it just had that look. Like he knew something I didn't. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

He looked down, then he turned away. I haven't know him long, but Joseph doesn't have much to hide. He has always been a pretty open person. Then again, he has only talked to me since I found him...

_**Flashback**_

_I was hiking in Glacier National Park when I heard something in the forest just off to the left of the path. It sounded like someone grunting in pain. I walked of the path to see what it was and found something down on all four walking funny. At last I could see what was limping towards me, and to my surprise, it was a grey, white, and black wolf. "Help me." I heard him say as he fell to the ground. My eyes opened in shock and my mouth just hung open. "Did that wolf just talk?" I ran over to him. _

"_Wow, what happened to you boy?" _

_He didn't answer me. _

"_Hey, can you hear me? Do you have a name?" _

_He looked up at me. _

"_My name's Joseph, and don't call me 'boy.' I'm not someones pet." _

_I shook my head in disbelief as he spoke again. _

"_Sorry, just hold on, I'll call the park rangers." _

_I went to pull out my cell phone but he grabbed my arm. _

"_I don't need those rangers, I just need some bandages."_

_At first I thought he was crazy, but gave him some bandages from a small first aid kit in my back pack anyway. He tried wrapping his legs and chest but couldn't seem to grab hold of the roll with his paws. He yelled in frustration. _

"_AGH! I can't seem to grip these bandages with these stupid paws! If you don't mind, could you wrap my wounds for me?" _

_I took the roll of bandages from him. _

"_Sure, just let me get something else." _

_I reached into first aid kit and pulled out some cleaning alcohol. _

"_Those cuts are going to get infected, so we should use some alcohol to clean them out." _

_I poured it onto one of the many cuts that he had and he yelped in pain. _

"Agh! _That stings!" He yelled. _

"_Good. That means it's working." _

_I wrapped up most of his injuries and put what I had left back into my first aid kit. He stood up, limped over to a tree, and sat down. I walked over to him and asked him again, "What happened to you?"_

"_I... I was attacked by a bear. I'll be fine, don't worry." _

"_You must be crazy. You were just mauled by a bear and your saying your fine?!" _

_He shrugged his shoulders. "So what? Things like this happen, it was probably just protecting its cubs or something. Besides, I'm fine. I only had a few cuts." _

_I shook my head in confusion. _

"_Whatever, I want to ask you one more thing. How come you can talk?" I asked him. _

"_We can all talk, it's just that some us choose not to speak in front of humans." He said. _

"_Ok, well last question." _

_He sighed. "Alright..."_

"_Do you at least have a place to stay?" _

_He shook his head. I couldn't just leave him out there bleeding all over the place like that, and he wasn't about to let me take him to a ranger station. _

"_Well, can you at least come with me to my place? My cars not to far down the mountain if you could walk a little." _

_He looked at me and thought about it. _

"_I don't think the humans are going to let you just walk out with a wolf. What happens if someone sees us?" _

"_They won't see us. It's a slow day and basically no one is here. Just trust me on this ok?" _

_He sighed one last time and I helped him down the mountain. _

_We got to my place and I helped him into my house. I laid him down on my guest bed, getting blood on the sheets. I didn't care, they could be washed. _

"_You know, I didn't catch your name." He said to me. _

"_Sorry. My name's Zander." _

_He nodded. "Well it's very kind of you for doing this for me Zander." _

_I nodded and smiled at him and he laid his head down. I told him he could stay as long as he wanted and he thanked me. He did what he could around my house while I was out working, which wasn't much because of his paws, but he still tried. I didn't mind having Joseph around, so he stayed._

He's been here ever since. I don't think I've seen him happy once. The last time I had seen him smile was when I first met him. Not once had he smiled since.

"Don't you have family or anything? Don't they miss you?"

He didn't answer, he just stared out the window into the woods.

"Zander, there are certain things in this world that should be left alone. Besides, my past is ugly, and I don't think you want to hear about it..."

"Joseph, there is nothing you can tell me that can make me think any differently about you." I told him with a bit of cockiness.

He looked at me. "Really Zander? So if I told you I killed someone you wouldn't think differently about me?"

He stood up and started to walk slowly toward me. I started to back away into what little space I had.

"If I told you I was capable of killing dozens of people within the blink of an eye you wouldn't think any differently of me?"

By then I had backed up into a corner and he was barely an inch away from me.

"Well guess what Zander. I'm not who you think I am. I know things that you will never know in a million years. I can do things that you could never do even if you tried. I am something that you could only dream of being. He backed away from me and stood six feet from me.

"Zander... My name's not Joseph. I'm not just any ordinary wolf. I'm not what you think I am. My name Is Cole. I'm pa-..."

He stopped himself for a few seconds, then started talking again.

"I can't say that anymore... I'm a full wolf, and I have a... strange power inside of me."

He closed his eyes and had a strange darkness mixed with light surrounded him. Everything about him changed. His fur turned a dark blue, he got bigger, and when he opened his eyes they where an angel white.

He looked at me. "So Zander, do you think differently of me now?"

* * *

**So guys, what do you think? I bet a lot of you are confused, right? Hahaha, don't worry, everything will be clear eventually. Hopefully in your case. anyway... Don't forget to review this, and if you didn't read my first story, it's suggested that you read it, or you might get completely lost... What do you think of my new writing style? Should I keep it, or go back to the old style with paragraphs...? REVIEW GUYS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYS! Second chapter to the comeback of ME! Hahaha, hope you like it. I want to thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews you gave me! Your all so amazing! Ok, I'm done wasting your time with my authors note... READ ON!**

* * *

Chapter: 2

I didn't know how to react. All I knew was I was more scared then I had ever been in my whole life. The wolf who I thought was normal, the wolf I saved, was... supernatural.

"J-J-Joseph?"

"My name's Cole, not Joseph."

I shook my head and closed my eyes as tight as I could, hoping this was all a dream. I opened my eyes again and he was still standing there.

"H-How did this h-happen?" I asked him.

"I don't know. I was probably born with it or something."

I just stared at him for a little while longer before the darkness and light that surrounded him started to disappeared. Once all of it was gone he walked over to me and I could feel my whole body start to shake. The only thing going through my mind was that he was going to kill me. Then I felt him touch me and it scared me so much, I fainted.

Cole's P.O.V.

I touched him and he fainted. I caught him before he hit the ground.

"Oh man what was I thinking..." I said to myself changing back to my normal self.

"That's the thing, I wasn't thinking." I said sighing.

I put him on my shoulders, carried him to his room, and put him down on his bed.

"I guess I better wait for him to wake up."

I sat there for about ten minutes, thinking to myself.

"_What happened to me... My fur's not black anymore... It's a dark blue... And the light. Where did that come from... Was it because I had human in me...?" _

I tried to figure out why I looked the way I did for the whole ten minutes before he woke up. I saw him look around the room a little before he noticed me. He sighed what sounded like a sigh of relief.

"Wow, I had the scariest dream of my whole life." He said.

I thought about lying to him and just go with his whole dream thing, but I knew I would have to tell him sooner or later.

"Zan, it wasn't a dream... What you seen was... It was real."

"Oh yeah? Then what happened?"

I explained to him every detail of what happened and his eyes went wide and he started to shake a little. He didn't even speak.

"Please don't be scared Zander. I'm not going to hurt you. I just... just..."

I couldn't finish, because I couldn't find a good enough explanation. I felt a strange emotion come over me... I never felt it before. It felt like sadness mixed with fear and confusion... I decided to just let him ask and say what he wanted to say.

Zander's P.O.V.

I was shaking again, I woke up and thought that what happened was a dream. Then he tells me every detail of what happened in my so called dream and I had to believe him.

"Please don't be scared Zander. I'm not going to hurt you. I just... just..."

He never finished.

"Y-Your not going to kill m-me?"

He shook his head.

"I would never do that. You like my only friend now... Well... At least I hope we're still are..."

He looked down at the floor and just sat there with his eyes closed. I didn't know what to say. I felt kind of bad for him knowing that he thought of me as his only friend in the world. Then he said he hoped we still were, and that really got to me. I couldn't be heartless to him, no matter what.

"Jo- I mean... Cole, it's like I said, there is nothing you can do to change what I think about you."

He opened his eyes and looked at me. He was tearing up, but kept a straight face the best he could.

"How could you still say that!? Are you blind or something!? I'm a monster, and that's all I'll ever be... I'm worthless..."

"Your not worthless Cole. You may see yourself as nothing, but in reality, your special. Think of that thing you have there as a gift, not a curse. If you use it right, you could save someones life."

He got up and started to walk over towards me. I started to tense up, but decided to calm my nerves and stay where I was. He dropped to the floor a few feet away, his head buried under his paws.

"Zander... I feel so alone. My family... My friends... My home. I haven't seen them in what feels like years... I just want to see them again... I just can't take it anymore. I... I just want to go home..."

I watched as he started to cry before me. I had never seen him like this before. I got down on my knees and comforted him.

"It's ok, your not alone. I'm here for you. We'll find your home. I-"

I was interrupted.

"I can't go back! Not after how I made them feel about me! They think I'm dead Zander!"

"How does that stop you from going back?" I said in a caring tone.

"What if that happens again? I couldn't bear to know that I made them feel like that again... It would kill me..."

"It's not going to happen Cole. You need see your family again." I told him.

"How do you know? How do you know that it's not going to happen again? You don't even know what really happened..."

"Then tell me."

He told me the real story of what happened and I nearly cried at the end.

"How did you escape?" I asked him.

"I had to fight so much... There was so much blood... So many screams... I don't want to relive that experience... All I know, is a ball of light surrounded me, and I ended up in Glacier..."

I thought about everything he had told me.

"Cole, the chances of that happening again are like a million to one. Lets just go find your family so you can be happy."

"That's still a chance... Besides, I couldn't leave you... Not after what you did for me."

I just smiled at him.

"Don't worry about me, besides you can't live that far from here. Where do you live anyways?"

"Jasper Park..."

"That's not that far from where I found you. In fact, it's the neighboring park. It's a good few miles away from Glacier, but we could always drive there."

He just sat there staring at the floor for a few seconds before her looked at me and hugged me tight. I returned the hug and patted him on the back. After about a minute, he realized what he was just doing and pried himself off of me.

"I'm so sorry." He said.

"For what?" I asked.

"Crying..."

I looked at my shoulder and could see a damp spot where his eyes were.

"It's ok to cry Cole, everyone has done it."

He shook his head and started to walk away from me a little fast.

"No, no, no. Crying shows weakness, just like coughing and limping."

I followed him and thinking he must have hit his head.

"Cole, just because you cried, that doesn't make you weak. Your family cried when you left, I'm sure of it. Would that make them weak?"

He thought about it for a minute and then sighed.

"Ok, it may not make you weak, but what if someone was watching us? They would about my soft spot for to family. Trust me Zan, if you've seen what I've seen, you'd think the same way."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Cole, you can't be serious. You think there are people watching you?"

He stopped walking, spun around, and started to walk back at me.

"Call me crazy if you want, but anything could be watching. If you seen the things that I've seen, you would know why I feel this way."

I shook my head again.

"Whatever... Why are you pacing back and forth like that?"

He stopped and sat down.

"Sorry, I guess when I get nervous I move a lot."

His leg started bobbing up and down.

"Yeah... I can see that. Your a strange one Cole... Oh, and just to let you know, we won't be able to go to Jasper until I get my next break. I guess I better get to sleep. I've got work in the morning."

He stood up and started pushing me to my room.

"Come on, come on, no time for talking. I want you to get plenty of rest. The faster you get your work done, the sooner I can go home!"

"Agh... So impatient." I said laughing a bit.

* * *

**So what did you think? Good, bad, other? Tell me, I would love to know what you think so far... Until next time my friends. This is Cole the Omega, a.k.a. AaOWaSaCD4ever, signing off for now. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! It is I yet again, Cole the Omega, and I'm bringing YOU the next chapter to 'Secretless'! Sorry for it being so short, but I promise to come out with longer chapters AFTER chapter four! READ ON!**

* * *

Chapter: 3

Samson's P.O.V

Tori still hasn't left Cole's den, but at least she doesn't cry as much. It's not that I didn't care about Cole or Tori, but after three months or crying non-stop, it gets kind of irritating. I walked into Cole's den to find Tori laying in the corner.

_'At least she isn't crying.'_ I thought to myself.

"Come on Tori, you need to get outside. He wouldn't have wanted you to be like this..."

She just turned her head away from me a little more than before. I sighed.

"You know, I don't think I've seen you smile once in... in... hmmm... five months? You need to try and have a little fun."

She didn't move.

"Is there anything you want to do that's fun?" She didn't answer.

"Hmmmmmm... Log sledding! That's what we can do! That's fun right?"

She opened her eyes and looked at me.

"How do you know about log sledding?" She asked.

"Two reasons. One, Cole and I talked about it a while ago, and two, I see Humphrey and his friends doing it from time to time."

She sighed, got up, walked towards me, and have me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. I blushed a little.

"What uh... W-What are you doing?" I asked stuttering a bit.

"Samson, your sweet, and I appreciate what your trying to do for me, but please, just leave me be."

"Tori, you've been in here for to long. I swear if you lay there any longer, your going to forget how to walk."

She smiled. For the first time in months she smiled.

"See? You smiled! Now if you just did that a little more, everybody would be much happier around here."

She stopped hugging me and sighed.

"Maybe... Maybe I have been in here for to long... Alright Samson, you got me. Lets go have a little fun."

I was so happy I felt like I could do a back flip, but I didn't want to snap my neck in the process, so I didn't.

"I knew you still had it in you."

She smiled, followed me up the hill where we usually log sled, and took a log with us on the way up. At the top I could hear voices. It sounded like Humphrey and the others. As we reached the top, they looked at Tori and they were shocked.

"Tori! You out of the den for once!" Said Salty.

Shakey and Mooch both hit him and whispered to him, "Shhhhhh! Don't make her feel bad!"

Tori could hear them anyway.

"It's ok guys, Salty has every right to say that. He's right anyway."

Salty smiled and hit them back.

"So, how come you came up here?" Asked Mooch rubbing his shoulder where Salty hit him.

"To learn how to fly." Said Tori.

Salty, Shakey, and Mooch looked at her funny and Humphrey just shook his head smiling.

"Guys, she was being sarcastic..." Said Humphrey.

Tori smiled. "So, you guys want to race?"

Everyone looked at her with wide eyes except for me.

"You want to race us?" Asked Shakey.

"Yep, me and Samson."

They all exchanged glances and looked back at her. "Your on!" Said Humphrey.

We set our sleds at the top of the hill and readied ourselves for our little race. Me and Tori, versus Humphrey, Shakey, Salty, and Mooch. I wasn't sure if Tori knew how to log sled or not, but even if she did, I didn't really think we were going to win.

"You two ready?" Humphrey asked.

"Ready." I answered back.

He started the countdown.

"3... 2... 1... GO!"

We all pushed off and tucked ourselves into the sled as much as we could to gain speed. Our first turn was coming up, and Tori was in the front of the sled.

"Tori, do you know what your doing?" I asked her.

"What's there to know? You dodge boulders and trees and when you hit a jump keep the sled balanced."

She was technically right, that's all you needed to do.

"Alright then, I guess I'll follow your lead."

We were headed for a tree and before we even got close to it, Tori was giving commands.

"Turn right!"

We leaned to our right and dodged the tree without even trying. Then there was another tree.

"Left!" She yelled.

Once again, another successful dodge. The rest of the race was quite easy, until we figured out that Humphrey and the others were almost at the bottom.

"We need to go faster!" I yelled.

She simply nodded and tucked down lower as I did the same. Now we were neck at neck with the others. We stayed that way up until they seen us and tucked down low like we did. They reached the bottom before we did winning the race. As we all came to a stop, Humphrey and the others came over to us.

"Great race you two. You might have won if we didn't see you coming up beside us." Said Humphrey.

"Thanks, you guys were awesome. Maybe we can all do this again sometime?" I asked.

They all nodded.

"Sure, why not?" Said Humphrey.

"Well it's getting late, so I'm going to head back to my den and sleep." Said Mooch.

"Us too." Said Salty and Shakey.

We all said our goodbyes and headed back to our own separate dens. Well, almost all of us. Tori still slept in Cole's den, but no one minded. She slept with a smile on her face that night. This made me happy knowing that I had caused that smile. I laid my head down, closed my eyes, and drifted off into sleep happily... Little did we know, she was REALLY going to need it for the upcoming day...

* * *

**So how was it? You tell me in a review yes? I hope so... Again, thank you all for the wonderful review you have given me! I love logging on to FanFiction to see a bunch of new reviews that are so kind! All I can say is thank you... I couldn't be a happier. I want to give a special thanks to Blackwolf4626. I won't say for what, because it's out little secret... :)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY GUYS! It's Cole again, and I'm bringing you another chapter to what you guys call an amazing story! Thank you for that by the way... READ ON!**

* * *

Chapter: 4

Zander's P.O.V.

Cole and I stayed at my place for another month before we decided to head out to Jasper Park. I could see the excitement and nervousness in his whole body.

"You must be happy." I said to him.

"Well, yes and no..." He said looking towards the ground a little.

"What? Why?" I asked him.

"Well, I might never see you again. That's going to kill me, you know?"

"You won't need to worry about that. I can just go hiking at Jasper instead of Glacier. It's not that much farther from where I live, I told you this already."

He shrugged and walked towards the door.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked me.

"Yep."

I opened the door and he jumped into the passenger seat of my car. I started the car and we drove off towards Jasper.

As we entered Jasper, he gave me directions on where to drop him off.

"You know your way around this park don't you? I don't see how without someone seeing you." I told him.

"Hmmmmmm, did I ever tell you this isn't how I always looked?"

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"I'll take that as a no. I didn't always look like a complete wolf. I looked human, but I also had a tail, claws, and fangs. It wasn't hard hiding my tail or claws from people, it was hiding my fangs from them that was hard. I wasn't able to talk to anyone because if I opened my mouth, they were very visible. So I acted like I couldn't talk."

I just stared at him for a little bit before responding.

"I learn new things about you everyday."

He chuckled a little.

After about another two minutes of driving through Jasper, he told me to stop.

"This is as far as your car will be able to go. If you want you can walk with me for a little bit."

I nodded and we both got out of the car. We walked and talked for about another five minutes before we reached a cliff where we could see a waterfall.

"Well, my packs is just down this hill here..."

There was an awkward silence between us.

"Well... I guess this is goodbye huh?" He said.

"Yes, but not forever. I'll be sure to hike here to see you sometime."

He smiled.

"Well, when you do hike up here, just howl the best you can. Don't worry about how it sounds, I know humans aren't the best howlers... I would know, I tried once... It's gotten better now that I'm a wolf. Anyways, I'll know it's you when I hear it."

I nodded. Another silence came over us.

"Well..."

He put out is paw.

"I'll see you then?"

I smiled at him and shook his paw.

"Yep, I'll see you then."

He smiled at me and started to walk away slowly. I turned around and started to walk back to my car when he stopped and turned around.

"Hey Zander!" He yelled.

I turned around.

"Thank you! For everything!"

I nodded at him and he turned back around at ran in the direction of his pack. Right before he was out of ear shot I howled at him the best I could. I waited a little while before I heard him howl back and I smiled. I turned around started to walk back for the final time. I walked a little faster considering it was starting to rain and started my long journey back home... A whole twenty minutes.

* * *

**Sorry if it sounded a bit cheesy with the whole howling thing at the end. I feel kind of stupid... Oh well, we all have to take a bit of a risk in life. Anyways, review and add to your alerts list. Favorite if you want, I would greatly appreciate that! :) This is Cole the Omega, ending his update for today... Until next time my friends!**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY GUYS! It's Cole again, and I'm bringing you yet another chapter for secretless. Not sure if I can call this a short chapter, or an average chapter... It's in between I guess. I can't believe this guys! Twenty one reviews for only FOUR CHAPTERS! I didn't think you guys though it was that good... Anyways, I'm not going to hold you back from your reading, all I want to say is thank you! NOW READ ON!**

* * *

Chapter: 5

Samson's P.O.V.

A few wolves heard an unfamiliar howl echo throughout the valley. Tori, being an Alpha, was told along with three other Alpha's to check it out.

"Do you mind if I come with you?" I asked her.

"I don't see why not. It's not like it's a life or death situation. I just hope you don't mind getting wet."

I nodded. Tori had become herself again after the past few days. I enjoyed it, along with everybody else. We all walked out towards the direction of where the howl was heard. Everyone was making small talk when suddenly thunder rumbled across the sky.

"Be careful everyone, lightning might be next..." I heard Tori say.

We continued walking for the next few minutes and by then the rain was REALLY coming down. "There's to much rain, we should go back! We can't see a foot in front of us!" One of the Alpha's said.

"He's right we should head back!" Said another.

Tori spoke up.

"Alright, let's go back. We can go back to searching once this storm dies dow-"

She never got to finish because of the thunder cutting her off. The thunder also covered up the sound of lightning striking a branch above her, causing it to fall.

"Tori, look out!" I yelled.

She didn't react in time and it fell straight on her head, knocking her out cold.

"Tori!" I yelled again. I went to see if she was ok when I felt a funny buzzing feeling, like static. Suddenly another lightning bolt struck down between all of us, sending us back a foot or two. When I got back up to get Tori, she was gone.

"Tori? Tori!" I called out her name but got no answer.

"We can't stay out here, we need to get to shelter!" Said one of the Alphas.

"But what about Tori!?" I yelled back.

"We can look for her once it's safe, besides we can't see a thing out here in a storm like this! She'll be fine, don't worry!"

I didn't want to go with them, but he was right. I followed them to a small cave not to far away from where we were.

"Oh Tori..." I said to myself in worry.

Cole's P.O.V.

I ran as fast as I could while carrying someone on my back through the down pour. I didn't even know who I was carrying, but I wasn't about to drop whoever it was for anything. I kept on running until I found a small abandoned cave just beside a river. I quickly went inside and put down the wolf I was carrying. I first looked to see if they were still breathing. I put my head on the wolves chest to try and hear a heartbeat.

"Alright, at least they're still alive."

I turned the wolf's face so I could see if I knew them or not. My heart stopped.

"Oh no... Tori!"

I went to try and wake her up, but then I noticed the rather large bump on the back of her head. I decided to not to wake her up just yet.

"If I hit that spot on her head by accident, I could kill her. I better just let her wake up on her own."

I sat there for about ten minutes just waiting for Tori to wake up. That ten minutes gave me time to think.

"How am I going to tell her that I'm Cole? I can't just walk up to her and say, _'Hey, it's Cole!'_ and expect her to believe me. She remembers me as a half human half wolf hybrid. Now I'm just full wolf, that's really going to make it hard..."

Then I remembered that she wasn't the only one that I had to tell.

"Oh man, what about the whole pack? That's how they seen me too! And Humphrey, what about him?!"

I had so many questions running through my head that I didn't even notice that Tori was starting to wake up. I didn't want her to attack me as soon as she woke up, so I walked towards the den entrance. As I was about to walk out of the den, I was cut off by a river that had blocked the way out of the cave.

"Oh no." I said to myself.

I turned around and saw that Tori was opening her eyes. I had no choice but to plunge into the strong current of water.

* * *

**So what did you think? I'm hoping for a positive answer like always, hehehe... Again, thank you for all you kind reviews guys, please keep it up! Remember to review! - _Cole the Omega_**


	6. Chapter 6

**HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO FANFICTION! By now I think we all know who I am, but just in case, my name is Cole the Omega! Cole for short, hahaha! A.k.a: AaOWaSaCD4ever. I am yet again bringing you another chapter to "Secretless". Just a heads up, but I wrote all of this ahead of time. Which means, while I was on my 'writers break', I decided to start writing my sequel for you guys! Sorry for this chapter being kind of short, but they WILL get longer, I just don't remember what chapter it started at... Oh well, I'm ranting again. READ ON!**

* * *

Chapter: 6

Tori's P.O.V.

I had a rather large throbbing in the back of my head. I remembered I was walking outside in a storm and then Samson calling my name. After that I couldn't remember anything. My vision was blurry, but I could see a dark figure of what looked like a wolf. The darkness wasn't exactly helping my eyesight. The wolf was signaling me to follow them.

"Hey, come on! You can't stay here, you'll have to swim!"

I could tell by their voice, that the wolf was a male. Not only that, but he sounded familiar... I tried standing up. I was a bit dizzy at first, but I quickly regained my balance. When I could see clearly again, I could see what looked like a river blocking the entrance to the den.

"Follow me!" He yelled. I still couldn't see what his face looked like because of how dark it was inside the den. He swam farther into the water and was quickly sucked away by the current. I was scared that I would drown if I decided to just plunge into the water, but my decision was altered slightly when I could hear him on the roof of the den outside.

"Hurry! You have to go now!" He yelled.

I started to run for the water, but stopped myself out of fear of drowning.

"I can't!" I yelled back to him.

I could hear him groan in frustration before. "Hold on!" He yelled back.

The water level was quickly rising and eventually was up to my neck.

"Oh no. No, no no, no, no! I'm not dying today!" I half yelled to myself.

I now had to swim up to the top of the den to breathe. I barely had space to breathe now. So I took a deep breath, and held it in. There was no more air in the den, and after about a minute, I was running out of breath. I could feel myself start to slip away when suddenly I could see a hole in the top of the den with a tail sticking out of it?

"Quick, grab my tail!" I could hear him yell.

I swam franticly toward him and bit down on his tail as hard as I could out of fear. He yelped, and pulled up so fast, it felt like there was more than one wolf pulling me up, but to my surprise, it was only him pulling me onto what land we had left. I closed my eyes as he pulled me up and I landed on top of him. I was gasping for air when I opened my eyes and saw that our noses were touching. I gasped again out of shock. I quickly got off of him. He was panting like crazy. I don't think he even knew that out noses were touching. He rolled onto his side and continued to pant while holding his side.

"Are... you... ok?" He asked me in between pants.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine..."

He nodded. "Oh... Ok, good. Now I can do this." His head hit the ground and he passed out.

I ran over to him rather quickly.

"Hey, are you ok?"

I shook him and got no response. I put my head to his chest and could hear a heartbeat. It was a fast one, but a heartbeat none the less. I sighed in relief.

"Ok... I thought you died for a second there..." I said.

I sat down and rested for a little bit, then realized that I still didn't get to see his face. I turned him over so he was facing me. He wasn't someone I knew, but I felt like I had seen him before. All I remembered was I was talking to someone, a storm came, something hit me in the head, I wake up, and now I'm here. I was so confused. Eventually, after about ten minutes, he let out a loud groan and opened his eyes, sat up, and turned around to see me.

* * *

**So there you go guys, another chapter for today. I should post another because I didn't post yesterday like I should have... I was busy. What do you guys think? Tell me in a review, and I just might post another chapter before I have to go for the day. This is AaOWaSaCD4ever or Cole the Omega saying until next time my friends! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**HOW'S IT GOING GUYS!? It's Cole the Omega here, for the second time today bringing you one more short chapter due to the shortness of the last. Shortest chapter yet, not something to be proud of I know, but a chapter none the less... So here you are! READ ON!**

* * *

Chapter: 7

He looked at me, and I looked back at him. He was smiling at me, so I smiled an awkward smile back.

"Not to be rude or anything, but who are you?" I asked him.

He stopped smiling and shook his head. I could tell he was embarrassed, and I giggled a little.

"S-Sorry, where are my manners. My name is Cole."

That name. I missed that name...

"Cole... I used to know someone named Cole..." I looked down at the ground and shed a single tear. He must have seen it because.

"Hey... Are you ok?" He asked.

"I wiped away the tear.

"Yeah, I'm fine... So..."

I looked back at the hole in the top of the den.

"Did you DIG through the top of this den?" I asked him.

He nodded. I was amazed because the den was made of stone.

"H-How?! You do know that you just basically dug through a rock right?"

He looked like he was hiding something.

"Really...? It must have been an adrenaline rush..." He said answering and saying rather quickly.

I shook off the excuse and figured it was best not to ask anymore questions about how he dug through a stone den with just his claws.

"Oooook..." We sat there in an awkward silence before he asked me a question.

"Sooooooo... What's your name?" He asked me.

"Tori... I'm an Alpha." I said to him.

"I'm an Omega" He said.

I gave him a funny look.

"I'm having a hard time believing your an Omega. Especially with the way you were just moving now."

"No no, I'm actually an Omega. Trust me, lots of wolves don't believe me."

I shrugged it off.

I guess I should believe him. The old Cole was an Omega, but he acted like he was an Alpha sometimes... Another tear squeezed its way out.

"Are you sure your ok?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Y-Yeah. Don't worry about it..."

He stared down at the ground.

"Sorry... It wasn't my buissness..." He said.

"It's ok, you were just curious... I just want to know one more thing."

He looked back up.

"And what would that be?" He asked.

"Why did you risk your life, for me, a complete stranger?" He chuckled. "What? You think I was just going to leave you there to drowned? I would feel so bad! You don't even know how bad I would feel..."

"But you don't even know me. You could have drown because of me!"

He shrugged his shoulders. "So?"

I sat there and stared at him confused, and to tell you the truth... charmed. Confused because he made no sense what so ever, and charmed because... Well for one he was just down right cute. Two, he just saved me from drowning. And three, he looked like the old Cole. The scars, the personality, the movements! Almost everything about this wolf reminded me of him. Even his voice...

"Well... thank you." I said to him blushing a little.

"My pleasure." He said smiling causing me to blush a bit harder.

He was about to say something else, but then I could hear what sounded like other wolves calling my name. I looked left to see the group of Alpha's and Samson on the shore to our left. "Tori! Over here!" They all yelled to me. I waved back at them. "I see you!"

* * *

**So there you go, another chapter for you guys. :) I might not update tomorrow, just to let you know, because I'm going to be gone for ONE DAY. D'X I don't think it's going to be that bad having to spend one day without updating, but I will miss someone while I'm gone... I love you Baby, and I'm sorry I could tell you this morning... I think about you all day today. :') Until next time my friends! **


	8. Chapter 8

**HEY GUYS! Sorry I was gone for so long... I was gone longer than expected. I really didn't want to be gone that long... I'm back now though, and I'm updating again. I missed you Love. :')**

* * *

Chapter: 8

"Tori, are you ok?" Samson yelled to me.

"I'm fine, thanks to him..." I gestured to Cole.

He looked at me and smiled a little, and I smiled back. I could see the look on the Alpha's faces go from happy to cautious.

"Who's that?" He yelled back.

"I don't know. He said he found me unconscious, so he took me to safety..."

Samson had a confused look on his face, but he quickly shook it off.

"Whatever, you need to get to us. That island your on isn't going to last much longer."

I looked down and quickly saw that our island was indeed getting smaller. Cole looked as well and then looked back at me.

"We need to swim over to them."

I looked over at him.

"Swim! Are you kidding me?!"

"It's not like a boat's going to come sailing by to save us. Just hold onto my paw..." He held out his paw.

"I... We can't do this. This is insane!" I yelled at him.

"We have two choices. It's either we wait here for the water to wash us away, or we try to swim to them. Your choice."

I looked at the water, then back at the group of wolves.

"I... I..." He grabbed my paw.

"We got this far didn't we...? Tori, just trust me."

I stared at him and he stared back. I gave his paw a small squeeze.

"O-Ok... I trust you."

He smiled at me.

"Ok, on the count of three, we jump in, and swim as hard as we can... Alright?"

I nodded at him.

"Ok, ready...? One... Two... THREE!"

We jumped into the strong current of water and swam. We were as I feared, getting pulled away from the shoreline we were trying so hard to swim too.

"Guys, we need you help! Make a chain out of yourselves and grab her!" I could hear Cole yell to the group.

They quickly held each other and ran in after us, even Samson. Samson being at the end of the chain reached out as far as he could.

"I can't go any farther! You'll have to swim the rest of the way!" Samson yelled.

We swam with all of our might and eventually, I was able to grab Samson's paw.

"Ok I got her! Pull!"

The Alpha's pulled as hard as they could, but they couldn't pull us in.

"There's to much weight to pull in both of you!" One of the Alpha's said.

"Then just save her!" Cole said before he let go of my paw, and started to drift away.

"What? No, Cole!"

I tried to grab him again but he had already drifted to far away from me.

"Don't worry about me!" He said before he drifted off. As I was pulled to shore, I quickly took off running down the shoreline after Cole, hoping he didn't get sucked under the current.

Cole's P.O.V.

I let go of Tori's paw so they could pull her in. I didn't want to be the reason for Tori dying.

"Cole no!" Was all I heard before I was quickly swept away by the current.

"Don't worry about me!" I said before I was sucked under the water. I fought to keep my head above the water and not drown. I didn't want to die knowing I just came home. I still had wolves to see!

I looked towards the shoreline and could see Tori running along side the current. She was yelling something but I couldn't make out the words.

"What?!" I yelled back.

"Your... fo-... waterfall!"

All I needed to hear was waterfall and I knew she meant. I was headed for a waterfall.

"You have got to be kidding me... Why me?!" I said to myself.

As I got closer and closer to the waterfall, I knew that if I didn't swim to the shoreline, I was going to go over the waterfall and possibly die. I swam with all my might towards the shoreline, but no matter what I did, the current pulled me back towards the center of the raging river. By now I could see the waterfalls edge.

"This sucks..."

I held my breath and went over the edge. As I hit the water, the air that was in my lungs forced itself out. My bodies automatic reaction was to try and breathe in more air, but only succeeded in bringing in water. As I swam to the surface of the smaller river I was plunged into, I could see land. When I reached the surface, I crawled onto the shore, and started coughing up water. After I crawled a few feet on shore, I collapsed completely exhausted. As everything started to go dark, I could see the Tori, followed by the group of wolves looking for me.

"I found him! Help me out!" Said one of the Alphas.

They all ran over to me and after that, I completely blacked out.

* * *

**So how was it? Good, Bad, Wolfe? You decide. Review to tell me what you think! I love seeing reviews guys! Until next time my friends. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**HEY GUYS! I'm updating again, so don't forget to leave you wonderful reviews. I don't have much to say today, so READ ON!**

* * *

Chapter: 9

_I kept running. Running and killing. Those... freak, everywhere. Of course I was scared, who wouldn't be? Running from these creatures that will stop at nothing to kill you, in an unknown environment that looks like someone was torn to pieces in. I ran into a dead end and quickly turned around to see dozens of those things. As I got into a defensive stance, the center of the small army started to part down the middle. There he was. That reason I was here in the first place, now stood right in front of me. _

"_Why are you running? Your only making this harder on yourself." He said. _

_I didn't move. I only watched what he was going to do next. _

"_Why do you want me here?" I asked him._

"_Because you are mine. I own you. Those powers of yours, are because of me... Though, why I can't control some of you I am unsure of..." _

"_Some of us...? There are others like me?" I asked a little curious._

"_What? You think your the only human that has powers? HA! Well... You used to not be the only one. I took care of them quickly..." _

_I growled at him. _

"_I'm not a human..." _

_He laughed. _

"_Not a human?! Look at you! You look just like one!" He said laughing. _

"_Yeah? I didn't know humans had the tail, claws, and fangs of a wolf!"_

_He squinted his eyes at me. _

"_Funny. Just hold still, and I might make this quick..." _

_He ran towards me and grabbed my head. I gasped for air. It felt like I had something being sucked out of me. I quickly pulled his hand away from me and threw him backwards. _

"_Don't touch me!" I yelled at him._

_I suddenly felt a great pain surge throughout my body. It felt like all the bones in my body were breaking over and over. Suddenly, a white light surrounded me and all the pain went away. When the light disappeared, I was down on all fours, with the appearance of a wolf!_

"_What happened to me...?" I asked myself. _

_I looked back at the man behind me and could see his body absorbing a darkness. _

"_He must have taken away my human side..."_

_He yelled in frustration as his back hit against the wall. _

"_Fine! You want to die slowly, so be it! Kill him!" _

_I looked back at the creatures behind me as they all screeched a deafening sound. I covered my ears until they stopped. I got back into a defensive stance and waited for one of them to attack. _

"_I have a feeling this is going to hurt... A lot..." I said to myself as I started fighting._

_One by one they all died by my ha-... Well, paws. Of course, I wasn't exactly untouched. Cuts and gashes everywhere, panting like a dog, and covered in blood, but I did it. The man then screamed with pure rage. _

"_ENOUGH! I'LL JUST KILL YOU MYSELF!" _

_I fought the best I could, but I was just to tired to continue, and eventually collapsed. He walked over to me and stepped on my chest, making it harder for me to breathe. _

"_It's a shame I have to kill you. You fight like an animal... Oh wait, that's what you are. I guess I'll just kill you like an animal too." _

_He began to push down on my chest, I pushed his foot off. _

"_You t-think I'm just going to lay here and l-let you kill me?" _

_He growled in annoyance and kicked me in the stomach. _

"_Shut up you dog." I growled at him. "I'M NOT A DOG!"_

_I yelled as I bit his leg as hard as I could and didn't let go. He screamed in pain and kicked me off. _

"_THAT'S IT! I'M DONE PLAYING AROUND!" _

_I had only then just remembered that I could still use my powers. I quickly changed and stood up the best I could while my wounds healed slowly. _

"_Come and g-get me..." _

_He ran at me and I quickly rolled away from him. I had to wait for my wounds to completely heal before I was going to fight him. After a few more dodges, my wounds had healed and I started to fight him. _

_We fought for a quite a while before I made him fall to his knees. I limped over to him panting. _

"_I'm not like the others... I don't belong to you, and I never will..." I said before I raised my paw and slashed him across the throat. _

_As he died before me, another white light came to me. As I collapsed, I changed back not having the energy to keep using my powers. The white light surrounded me once more, and the pain I had stopped. When it started to disappear, I was able to see a forest around me. I got back up, and I started to feel pain again. As I started to limp towards what looked like a road, a human came over to me, and I spoke to him. _

"_Help me."_

* * *

**Strange... Well, what do you guys think? If you guys don't understand what this chapter was about, you'll see in the next chapter. So don't forget to review guys! P.S: Do any females read A&O? I'm just curious, because I only know of two other girls that go on FanFiction, and feel like this is a male thing. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, what is up?! It's like 2AM where I am, and I'm updating so I can read some reviews when I wake up! Hahaha! Tomorrow's chapter is going to be a little more inappropriate than usual... If my stories are even actually inappropriate... You'll see. READ ON!**

* * *

Chapter: 10

I woke up with a bit of a scare.

"Ok... Good. It was all a dream." I said to myself.

I closed my eyes and laid back down in relief.

"Your finally awake." Said a female voice.

"_Wait a second... That voice. Could it be...?"_

I sat back up and looked in the direction of the voice. "Lilly...?"

It was indeed the sweet sweet Lilly, but the look on her face wasn't her normal face. It was a face of shock, confusion, and a bit of fear.

"H-How did you know my name?" She asked me.

"...Crap. Uhhhhhh... I can explain."

She didn't let her eyes leave me once.

"Guys..." Fortunately, no one came into the den.

"Lilly, wait. Before you call anyone, can I explain?"

She looked outside, back at me again, then nodded slowly. "You better make it quick..."

I stood up.

"Ok, I'm not who you think I am, you know me... I don't even know how to tell you... So long story short, it's me... Cole."

"Cole has been gone for a long time now, and he didn't look like a full wolf. So you better tell the truth, or you better be able to run fast, because you'll never catch me. And by the time you do, I'll have help already..."

I had to think fast.

"Lilly, look at my appearance, listen to how I sound. Just... Look me over for a second, I swear it's me."

She slowly walked over to me to look me over from a distance. After a minute or so, she stepped back and sat down with wide eyes. "C-Could you speak again...?" She asked me.

"Lilly... It's me."

She just stared at me. Finally she spoke.

"C-Cole...?" She asked.

I smiled.

"How have you been Lilly?"

"Y-Your back!" She said as she tackled me and hugged me tight.

I could feel a few tears on my shoulder, and I chuckled and smiled.

"Wow! I can't believe it! It's you! What happened to you?! You actually look like a wolf!" "I'll tell you later... Listen, you can't tell anyone I'm back, ok?"

"What do you mean?! Your alive! Do you know how sad everybody was when you left?! Tori was devastated, so was Humphrey! Why wouldn't yo-" I clamped her mouth shut.

"SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...! You can't tell anyone about me being back because no one is going to believe me. Even if you tell everyone it's me, I look nothing like I used too. Believe me, I want to tell everyone just as much as you do, but I can't. I need some proof, or I'll look like some crazy wolf. I don't know what I'm going to say, but I'll think of something. So please, don't tell anyone ok...?"

"Mmhmm." She mumbled and nodded.

I let go of her muzzle.

"Good, thank you. Right now, your the only one who knows I'm back."

"Ok, I won't tell anyone, but do you know how sad everyone was when you left? Tori and Humphrey especially. They cried for a while..."

"It wasn't that bad was it...?"

"Cole, you could hear Humphrey crying if you walked by his and Kate's den. He tried to suck it up, but... A wolf can only handle so much. To top that off, you could hear Tori crying from here! She only just stopped crying over you not that long ago! She hasn't stopped sleeping in your den yet either!"

I stopped to think about what Lilly just said.

"Wow... I feel so bad for them... Wait, where are they?"

"Tori went to get a drink. She's been here for almost two days waiting for you to wake up."

"_Two day?! I've been out for almost two day?! Wow... Why is does Tori care this much about me? To her I'm just a stranger..."_ I thought to myself.

I shook the thought off and went back to talking to Lilly.

"Why does she care so much about me? To her I'm just a stranger."

"I asked her the same thing, she said that you reminded her of yourself. Yourself, being the old Cole as she liked to call it. That and you saved her three times in less than an hour."

I nodded. I wasn't to surprised that I reminded her of myself. I actually found it to be a bit funny.

"Ok well, I'm going to go and tell everyone your awake. I'll be right back, ok?"

I nodded at her and laid back down. Before she left she poked her head in.

"Hey Cole..." She said.

"Yeah?" I asked her.

She smiled at me.

"Welcome home."

I smiled back.

"Thanks Lilly..."

I thought about the recent events that had gone on around me. Not even a day I'm back and I already almost died. I laughed to myself.

"Yep... Welcome home Cole..." I said to myself as I laid my head down to wait for Lilly to come back with the others...

* * *

**All done with today's chapter! So what did you think? Wolfe? I hope so... Don't forget to review to tell me what you think! Until next time my friends!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Here's another chapter for you, and it's a bit longer then the others. :) Just an FYI, there is a little inappropriate part in today's chapter. Just felt like I should let you know. Ok, I'm done. READ ON!**

* * *

Chapter: 11

It was about two minutes or so before I could hear the sound of wolves walking to the den. A few seconds later, Lilly enter the den.

"See? There he is, awake and alive." About a second after Lilly had said that, Tori and Samson walked through the den entrance.

"Hey, your awake..." Said Tori smiling.

I chuckled.

"Yep... I'm awake." I said smiling back.

"So your Cole. I told you he'd be fine."

I heard Samson say. I smiled. I didn't want to seem suspicious, so I asked a question that I probably already knew the answer to.

"Yep, I'm Cole. Tori, is this your mate?" I asked gesturing to Samson.

They looked at me, then at each other. Then they responded with a bit of shock in their voices.

"What, no! We're just friends, close ones yes, but just friends." Samson said.

"Yeah, we're just friends." I heard Tori add.

"Ok ok, you don't need to get all defensive about it..." I said chuckling.

"Sorry, I've just... been a little on edge this week..." Tori said.

I nodded.

"It's ok, I shouldn't have asked. I was just curious, that's all."

"No no, it's fine, really... You just wanted to know..."

I smiled at her and she smiled back. On the outside I was acting like a normal wolf, like there was nothing wrong with me, but on the inside... I just wanted to hug and kiss EVERYBODY in the pack. I missed everybody so much, I wanted to tell everybody how much I missed them, but who would believe it's me...?

"So, why did you care about me so much? Why did you chase me down the river? Why didn't you just head back with you group?" I asked her.

She giggled a little.

"So many questions... A pawful of wolves asked me that already, and I said this exact thing to them. You saved me three times in less than an hour, I had to at least try to save you. That and you reminded me of someone I kn-... Uhhhhh... Forget about that last part..."

I smiled because of what she was about to say. "I reminded you of someone? Who might that me?" I asked her knowing very well of who it was.

"Uhhhhhh... Don't worry about it. It's in the past now and... it just brings back painful memories anyway..."

I nodded. There was an awkward silence between us. That is, until Lilly spoke up.

"So Cole... What pack are you from?" I could see that she was trying to get me a place to stay in the pack with the way she looked at me, so I went along with it.

"Uhhhh, actually, I don't have a pack. I'm a lone wolf, looking for a pack to join."

I could see the expression on Tori's face go from normal to secretly excited.

"Lone wolf? Here, why don't we take a walk to the head Alpha's den right now and see if you can join? That is, if you want to join this pack..."

I chuckled a little.

"Sure, why not? Everyone I've seen so far is kind, and the territory is beautiful, and I'm pretty sure there's plenty of food to go around, so I guess I'll stay. As long as the head Alpha's say it's ok."

She smiled.

"Ok, we'll ask them when your up to it." She said.

"How about now?" I asked getting up.

She walked over to me and sat me down. "No no no, I didn't mean now. You just woke up after a two day slumber, so you must be hungry."

My stomach growled just as she said that. She giggled, and I blushed.

"Well... Maybe a little..."

She giggled again.

"A little? Come on, your a big wolf." She said gesturing to all of me.

"Are you calling me fat?" I said laughing a little. "No no no, when I said your a big wolf, I meant your big as in muscle and height, not like that!" She said almost yelling, trying to explain what she meant. I laughed when I seen her cover her face with her paws.

"Relax, I'm only kidding. I knew what you meant. I am a big wolf... It's just that... Well you mentioned me having muscle. Your not checking me out are you?" I said chuckling to myself.

"W-What? N-No, I wasn't checking you out, it's just... quite noticeable, that's all..."

I looked at my body and smiled wide. I never noticed how big I was according to muscle mass. It was VERY noticeable, and I could see why Tori was a bit embarrassed. I was pretty big, if not bigger than Garth. I loved it.

"Ok... I guess it's a bit noticeable... I never looked at my own body before. I knew I was big for an Omega but... Wow."

I looked back at Tori and noticed she was blushing. I was about to say something to Tori, but Lilly spoke up.

"Not to be rude or anything, but how do you not notice how big you are? I mean, it's your body after all..."

I shrugged and looked back at Tori to see she was still blushing.

"How come your blushing? I believe you when you say it's noticeable. You don't need to feel embarrassed... Unless, you were checking me out. Heh heh..." I said to her with a smile.

"Well... I-I..."

She looked back at Lilly and Samson. They smiled at her, obviously knowing something that I didn't.

She sighed and blushed harder.

"O-Ok, maybe a little... But it's kind of hard not to... I mean look at you, your huge! Your about as big as her mate, and he's huge! He's probably the biggest Alpha in the whole pack!"

Tori said pointing to Lilly.

"His name is Garth, and she's right. If you had a reddish color fur, I might have mistaken you for him. It's funny because he has gotten a lot bigger..." Said Lilly.

"Ok... Well, can we go and talk to the head Alpha's now?" I asked getting back up.

Tori sat me back down.

"No, you need to eat first. Just wait here, I'll get you something, ok?"

I groaned impatiently.

"Do I have to wait?" I asked Tori.

She giggled.

"Yes. I don't want your stomach growling in front of the head Alpha's."

I sighed.

"Ok... I guess you have a point. Just something small, ok? Like... A rabbit or something..."

She rolled her eyes at me.

"No, your eating more than just a rabbit. Two days with no food isn't healthy. Your eating at least two..."

"Yes Mom..." I said acting like a pup and making my voice higher.

She laughed a little and walked out of the den. Samson followed her. It was quite obvious that Samson was helping Tori cope with me leaving. I was going to have to thank him later for doing so...

* * *

**So there you are, another chapter for today. :) Innapropriate? Maybe. Probably. Ah it doesn't matter I don't care, but what do you think? Tell me in a review! Until next time my friends!**


	12. Chapter 12

**HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOO EVERYBODY! I'm back with another chapter for you, and I had mistaken the previous chapter, for this chapter. THIS is the chapter that was... slightly inappropriate. Last chapter was just a normal one. So now that I'm done talking, READ ON!**

* * *

Chapter: 12

As I was laying there in Lilly and Garth's den, I started thinking again. Tori was acting really funny around me. Could she be making me her little crush? I wouldn't mind her falling in love with me again. I enjoy being able to make her feel happy. Makes me feel special in my own little way... I decided to get Lilly's opinion.

"Hey Lilly, can I ask you something?"

She looked at me.

"Sure, what is it?" She asked me.

I sat up so she didn't have to look down to talk to me. Of course, having her look up to talk to me wasn't exactly a good substitute either...

"Ok... Do you think she could be crushing on me?"

"Well, did she love you before you left?"

I thought back to when I left, but couldn't remember her telling me she loved me...

"Uhhhh... I don't know, she never told me."

Lilly stared at me with a blank expression on her face.

"Your kidding me right? You can't be serious." She said.

"What?" I asked with a confused face.

She shook her head.

"You know what, you can figure that out yourself. My lips are sealed." She said clamping her muzzle shut with her paws.

"Oh come on, give me your opinion. I just want to know what you think."

She shook her head keeping her paws around her muzzle.

"You want to do this the hard way? Fine then..."

I grabbed her and started tickling her. She took her paws off of her muzzle, burst out laughing, and tried pushing me away. "N-No s-stop! Cole, I-I'll bite you I s-swear! Hahahahahahahahahaha!"

"Lilly? Swearing? I doubt that, but I'll stop... If you tell me your opinion." I said before tickling faster.

She started laughing even harder. "O-OK I'LL TELL YOU, JUST S-STOP! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

I stopped tickling her but I didn't let go. I gave her time to catch her breath and stop panting.

"O-Ok, in my own opinion... I do think she could be crushing on you. COULD. Not is... Now let me go."

I let her go and she turned around and pushed me over. I chuckled because I deserved it.

"Was that supposed to hurt?" I asked her chuckling.

"No, but I can make it hurt if you want me too." She said getting into a pouncing position.

I stopped chuckling and simply smiled.

"I think I'm good, thanks anyway though."

She walked away from me so I couldn't grab and tickle her again. "Why don't you like being tickled?" I asked her. She gasped quietly and stop walking. "Uhhhhh... N-No reason..."

She looked away from me and blushed a little.

"Lilly... Why don't you like being tickled?" I asked her.

"No reason... I just don't like being tickled..."

I walked over to her and she laid down so I couldn't tickle her.

"No no, there's a reason. Tell me why..."

She shook her head, and I smiled evilly. "You don't really think that laying down will stop me from tickling you right?" I said as I picked her up and held her tight about to tickle her.

"No no no no no, please don't tickle me again!" She begged.

"Tell me why you don't like being tickled and I won't."

She blushed harder. It became more noticeable because of her white fur.

"O-Ok, but just... Don't tell anyone, ok? Not even Kate knows this about me..."

"Ok, I won't tell anyone. I promise." I said.

She sighed.

"Ok... W-Well, when someone tickles me... I start to feel... funny... And not the haha type of funny either..."

Now don't get me wrong, I knew how some wolves would... Uhhhh, 'mate' just for pure pleasure, and that tickling was a type of way to... 'Light someone's fire' If you catch my meaning. I didn't know if that was what she meant by 'funny feeling', but I could only assume...

"Ok... I'm not sure what you mean by that, but I'm pretty sure it's something inappropriate. So..."

I let her go and she sat down. She looked down, closed her eyes, and nodded a little.

"Lilly I'm sorry, I didn't know you were 'that' sensitive... Don't worry about it. If it makes you feel any better... You not the only one..." I said blushing slightly.

Her eyes shot open and she looked at me.

"Wait... You too?" She asked.

"Heh, yeah... My legs... Can't even touch them with out... You know... I didn't figure it out until not that long ago... I know how you feel, don't worry. Natural feeling, you know?"

She nodded and smiled a little.

"Ok... I feel a little better now, at least I'm not the only one."

I chuckled.

We waited about another ten minutes before Tori came back carrying three rather large rabbits.

"Wow. Those are some big rabbits... Nice job." I said as she put them down at paws.

"Thanks. They're all yours, so eat up, and we can go." She said.

I nodded. I had never eaten a rabbit raw before. Caribou meat yes, but rabbit, no. I took a bite out of one of the rabbits, and quickly gobbled it down. It actually didn't taste that bad. Sure it was a bit squishy, but I could tolerate it. She watched me while I ate, which I found to be a bit strange, but I ignored it, and quickly finished eating.

"You done?" She asked sounding a little excited which made me laugh a little.

"Yes Mom, can we go now, or do I need a bath first?" I asked her acting like a pup again, doing my best to make my voice as high as a pup's was.

She laughed.

"Actually, you might need one with all the blood on your muzzle."

I licked around my muzzle getting off as much blood as I could.

"Better?" I asked her.

"Hmmmm..."

She walked over to me and turned my face from side to side, taking a closer look at my muzzle.

"Hang on, you missed some right here. I'll get."

She licked her paw and wiped away the blood. My heart skipped a beat when she did that. I loved the way her fur felt against mine... So perfect. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"What's this?" She turned my face to the side and looked at my scar that was there.

"Oh, that's just a scar. I had it for a while." She made me look back at her.

"You've got a few of them..."She said gesturing to the rest of my body.

She reminded me of how stupid I used to be, and probably still am.

"Heh heh, yeah... Each one tells a story." I said before looking at her.

"You remind me of that someone every time I look at you..."

I chuckled.

"Yeah? I wish you would tell me who this someone is..."

"Was actually... Maybe later, right now I want to get you into the pack, ok? After that, we can talk all we want."

"Oh, alright. Lets go then." I said as I got up, and we started to walk to Winston and Eve's den.

* * *

**So there you are, another chapter. NOW it should have been inappropriate. So review, and tell me what you think. Until next time my friends! P.S. I understand that Lilly doesn't feel... 'that' way when someone tickles her. It was just something I felt like adding, hahaha...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Cole again, obviously, and I'm bringing you another chapter for the story you guys love so much. I don't know why you love it, but you do I guess... I was going to wait for two more users to review, because I know they were going to, or at least I think they were going too... But, instead I'm updating now. It's not fair to you guys who do review my story to wait for them. I got up in the middle of the night for you guys, just to update the story. I couldn't sleep knowing I didn't update. That's how much I love my readers. :) This is the longest chapter yet, so I hope your happy... READ ON!**

* * *

Chapter: 13

Tori's P.O.V.

I lead the way to Winston and Eve's den while Cole followed. I felt really... nervous when I was around Cole. Not just because he reminded me of the old Cole, but... He was just soooooo attractive. Everything about him was attractive. His fur, his scars, his voice, his smell, his everything! What made him go from cute to hot was his muscles. I never really looked at them before and now that I did... Wow... I was wondering about a few other things to, but I decided to forget about them. Sure he was nice and all, but... I wasn't ready for love again... At least, I didn't think I was... I took a quick glance back at him and he looked at me, so I quickly looked forward again hoping he didn't see me look at him.

"I saw that..." He said chuckling

I didn't say anything, but I felt really embarrassed. He walked up beside me and pushed me a little with his elbow.

"Hey, how come your acting so nervous around me? I won't bite... Unless you attack me." He said chuckling again.

I didn't know what to say.

"Well uh... I... It's just..." I kept stuttering like a complete fool until I finally quit on myself and blushed up a storm.

He chuckled, but it sounded more like a giggle, which made me smile a bit. Him giggling sounded funny...

"Relax Tori, if my appearance is giving you a hard time, just ignore it. Think of me as a normal wolf friend. That way, you won't feel so nervous around me."

I nodded, and I looked back at him, but turned back around again.

"That's impossible. Your way to big and muscular to just look at like a normal wolf..."

He chuckled again.

"Then just stare at me until you feel comfortable."

"Huh? That sounds weird though..." I said.

"But it works. Just stare at me for a minute straight and see if you feel any different." He said walking closer without me knowing.

I sighed, but decided to give it a try. I turned to look at him but ended up touching noses with him, AGAIN. We both gasped, but for some reason... We didn't move... Until about a minute later that is...

"Oh, I-I'm sorry... I didn't think I was that c-close to you..." I said covering my face.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so close... It was my fault..." He said trying to make me feel better.

I stared at him, and he stared back.

I decided to just go with what he said to do and stare at him for a minute until the nervous feeling disappeared. He was right, after the minute was up, I didn't feel as nervous anymore.

"Any better?" He asked me.

"Yes, actually... Who taught you that?"

"I figured it out myself actually. I used it on someone a long time ago... Every time I would see her, I would get butterflies in my stomach... I one day, I just stared at her, and I didn't feel nervous anymore."

I gave him a suspicious look.

"Her huh? So you were in love?" I said to him smiling.

"Well, yeah... I mean, she was the most beautiful wolf I had ever seen. Her voice, her fur, her eyes, everything. Then... One day, it was all gone..."

"What do you mean it was all gone? What happened?"

He looked away from me.

"N-Nothing... I'll tell you later. Right now, lets get me into the pack, ok?"

I nodded.

"Ok... Still, that nose thing wasn't your fault, I was to close." I said to him, trying to take the blame.

He smiled and fought back with me over who's fault it was until we got to Winston and Eve's den.

I peaked inside to see if anyone way there, and found both Winston and Eve laying down resting in the back of their den.

"Hello Tori." I heard Winston say to me.

"Hello Sir, Ma'am. May I have a word with you two?"

"Certainly, about what?" Winston asked.

I walked into their den and told Cole to stay outside.

"Well, you know how I told you about that wolf that saved me a few days ago?" I asked.

"Yes, we remember him. How is he?" He asked.

"He's doing fine, he's actually up and walking. He's with me now."

I gestured for him to come inside and he obeyed.

"Wow, your quite the wolf aren't you? Tall, muscular. It's like having another Garth around. You must be an Alpha." Winston said.

Cole sighed and smiled a little. "Actually, I'm an Omega. Surprising I know... I get that a lot."

The look on Winston and Eve's faces was almost priceless as I held back a laugh.

"An Omega? You must be lying. There's no way an Omega could be that big unless they trained like an Alpha."

"Or just really like having fun." I heard Cole add.

I giggled a little. I hated my giggle...

"Well, ok. We'll trust you. We would like to thank you for saving Tori here. She tells us if it wasn't for you, she might have died out there. My name's Winston by the way, and this is my mate Eve." Winston said getting a nod from Eve as a greeting.

"Cole, it's a pleasure to meet you. It was nothing. I was just doing what felt right."

They nodded.

"Well Cole, if you need anything, just ask us, and we'll see what we can do to help." Eve added.

Cole looked at me, then looked back at them. "Actually Sir, Ma'am. There is something you could do for me." He said.

They both looked at him.

"Well what is it?" Eve asked.

"Well, you see, I'm a lone wolf, and I don't have a place to stay, let alone a pack to stay with. So I was think that... maybe I could..."

They both smiled.

"If you asking if you can join our pack, then yes. We would be delighted to have you be part of our pack."

Cole's tail started wagging, and I giggled again. I needed to stop that...

"Really? I can stay?"

They chuckled a little.

"Yeah, he's an Omega alright... Of course you can stay. You did save Tori's life after all."

"Thank you Sir, Ma'am." Cole replied smiling wide.

"Don't mention it. Just find yourself a den, keep the peace in the pack, and have a little fun." Winston said.

"Yes Sir. Thank you both."

We left their den and once we got far enough away from them, Cole started to jump with joy.

"I'm finally home! I'm home! I'm home!"

I started laughing.

"Yeah, your home! Hahahahaha!"

He looked over at me and tackled me.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! How could I ever repay you?!"

"Repay me? For what? I didn't do anything. I'm the one who should be thanking you. Your the one who saved me."

He hugged me tight.

"You saved me too. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here right now. That river would have swept me away, and I would have died... Thank you..."

I was blushing hard. A wolf, a hot wolf at that, who was almost twice as big as I was, was on top of me, hugging me. I couldn't help myself, and had to hug back.

Eventually, he realized how big he was compared to me and got off of me rather quickly and helped me up.

"I-I'm sorry... I don't know what came over me... That's never happened before... Sorry..."

"It ok, your just happy that you have a home now. I don't blame you, it was kind of c-..." I stopped myself.

"_What were you just about to say? Were you just about to say he was acting cute? You must be going insane. He's going to think your a complete weirdo if you say that."_ I thought to myself.

"It was kind of what?" He asked me.

"Oh uh... It was kind of... cool. I haven't seen a wolf your size be this excited in a long time." I said putting on a fake smile.

"Oh, ok." Cole said believing me.

I sighed in relief.

"Hey, want to help me look for a den?" He asked me.

"Oh, sure. I don't think there are many left though, and if there is, they're kind of small."

He nodded.

"Ok, well what am I going to do for a den then?" He asked.

I thought about it for a little while, and came up with a solution to his little problem.

"Well, there is this one den... Other wolves do live in it, but I don't think they'll mind if you stay with them. It was basically given to them."

"Ok, sure. I wouldn't want to live alone anyway. Lets go. If there isn't room, I'll just make one." He said.

"There should be room, don't worry." I said.

He followed me up to what used to be Cole's den. I don't think the old Cole would mind if someone else was living in his den. He would want them to be happy...

* * *

**So, good, bad, wolfe? You tell me, I don't even know anymore... I'm guessing good, or decent. Review please? Please? Until next time my friends...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys. Cole here, and I'm updating once again. I'm not trying to sound pushy, but I'm not going to post any more chapters until I get some reviews. It's not that I need them, it's just I posted two chapters and barely got two reviews for them. So unless I get any reviews, there will be no more updating. Sorry, but I just like seeing reviews for the story... So uhhhh... Review? READ ON!**

* * *

Chapter: 14

As we arrived at Cole's den, it was getting late, and we could see that there were three wolves inside. We went inside and found that it was Greg and Razor laying down next to each other with Samson sitting beside them talking.

"Hi Tori, and other wolf I don't know." Razor said smiling.

I chuckled a little.

"Hey Razor, Samson, Greg. This is Cole, the wolf who saved me." I said looking over at him and smiling. He looked at me and smiled back.

I looked back towards my friends in front of me feeling a little embarrassed.

"So your the one we've been hearing about... Nice to meet you Cole, my name's Greg."

Greg said getting up from Razor's side and offering his paw to shake. Cole accepted his paw shake.

"Nice to meet you too Greg." He looked over at Samson.

"Hang on, I remember your name... I hate my memory... Ummm... Samson?" Cole asked.

Samson chuckled.

"Yep, you got it."

"Awesome..." He said with a smile before looking over at Razor.

"And who is this beautiful wolf..." He said before bowing a little, making her giggle.

"Razor, and thank you for the compliment..." She said blushing slightly.

Cole nodded.

"Hey buddy, just letting you know now, she's my girlfriend. So be careful with what you do..." Greg said walking over to Razor and nuzzling her. "Really? Well aren't you lucky...?" Cole said getting another giggle out of Razor.

Something in my made me growl a little bit without me realizing it, making everyone look at me.

"Tori? You alright?" Razor asked me.

"Oh uh... Yeah, yeah I'm fine..." I said blushing a bit getting a chuckle out of everyone.

Was I just jealous of Cole saying Razor was beautiful?

"Someone's jealous..." Greg said with a smile making everyone chuckle again.

This made me blush even harder, and glare at Greg.

"No..."

"Yes, you just growled." He said again.

"Are you jealous of me calling Razor here beautiful?" Cole asked smiling at me and walking towards me a little.

"Uh... N-No, never. Why would I be jealous...?"

He chuckled again.

"If I nuzzled you would that make you feel better?" He asked walking towards me again making me back up into a corner.

I wasn't sure if he was being serious or not...

"W-What are you do-"

I never finished due to the hot feeling against my neck. Not warm, but hot.

I gasped with shock as Cole nuzzled me lovingly. I never knew how hot his body was... Literally, hot! His body heat was quite high for some odd reason... Why didn't I feel it before...? He stopped and looked at me. I was blushing incredibly hard. He was just so sexy... I heard everyone else giggling while watching us and Cole and I looked over at them, me still being in the corner.

"Looks like his main goal wasn't me, it was to make Tori jealous so he could get closer to her... Hehehe..." Said Razor still giggling.

Cole smiled and shook his head before looking back at me.

"Uhhhh... Guys, Cole doesn't have a place to stay, is it ok if he lives here?" I asked them trying to change the subject.

"I don't know Tori, is it? You sleep here too, it's fine with us. He just needs your ok..." Razor said smiling.

Cole stared at me, and I looked away.

"O-Of course he c-can stay... Why wouldn't he...?"

Everyone smiled at me when Cole wasn't looking.

"Thanks Tori..." Cole said before hugging me.

I gasped again. His body felt so hot... If felt like I swimming on the sun...

"Y-Yeah... Your w-welcome..." I said to him.

"Thanks you guys..." He said letting go of me.

"No problem Cole." They all said simultaneously.

"Lets get some rest, it's kind of late anyway..." Samson said yawning.

We all laid down except for Cole, who was still standing up.

"Something wrong?" Greg asked.

"Well, there's no room left to sleep here. There's a spot by Tori, but I wouldn't want to make her feel uncomfortable..." He said.

"Oh uh... No no, go ahead... I don't mind..."

"Really... Ok... Thanks." He said before laying down next to me.

His side was pressed against mine, and if felt so good... The heat that radiated off of his body was just so amazing...

"Goodnight Tori... Sweet dreams..." Cole said to me.

"G-Goodnight Cole... Sweet dreams t-to you too..."

He smiled and quickly feel asleep. It wasn't long before I feel asleep as well with a small smile on my face...

* * *

**Short chapter I know, but I post a longer chapter once I get some REVIEWS. Thanks guys, and don't forget to tell me what you think. Until next time my friends...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! This chapter is being posted a day earlier than it should be, because I have school tomorrow. So, wish me luck! On with Chapter 15!**

* * *

Chapter: 15

**Cole's P.O.V**

I woke up with a strange warmth going across my entire underside... I opened my eyes and looked down, and saw a dark grey blur cuddled close to me. I remembered how I was sleeping next to Tori last night, so I blinked a few times to clear up my vision to make sure I wasn't hallucinating. It wasn't my imagination, it really was Tori, snuggled up to me for warmth. I remembered now...

_Last night I woke up because I felt something against my belly shaking. It was Tori, and she must have been cold... I don't know what has been giving me all this courage lately... The hug, the nuzzling, me sleeping next to her, and... Well just being a bit of a flirt. I was laying on my side, and it was killing me to see her suffer like that... So I rolled her onto her side, and pulled her towards me so her back was against my chest. She was so cold... As soon as our body's connected, she pushed herself closer and eventually, not only was her backside against me, but she stopped shaking and smiled, snuggling even closer to me. I smiled, and quickly fell back to sleep..._

I watched her sleep for a few minutes, just thinking to myself. Did she love me before I left? Everyone else seemed to know... I was quite stupid when it came to seeing love... Well, in my case at least... Normally I would be able to see it, but for some odd reason, I didn't know... Not knowing was killing me. I just wanted to know so bad... With the way she has been acting around me, I wanted to say... yes? I wasn't sure... My train of thought was quickly broken when her tail brushed across my legs, tickling them.

I gasped. Knowing what happened when someone tickled my legs, and then knowing Tori was pressed up against my underside... ALL of my underside, really didn't help me to control 'it'... It was a good and a bad thing she was waking up... I decided that to forget about 'it', I was going to be a flirt again. Hopefully that would keep my mind away from those kinds of thoughts... I was just happy I didn't wake up with... Uhhhhhhh... 'Morning Wood'...

Tori's P.O.V.

I woke up feeling quite refreshed... It felt like I was laying out in the sun, but I didn't see any sunlight through my eyelids... I opened my eyes, and I was staring at the den wall, but around me, I could see someone's arm...

"Comfortable?" I heard Cole say.

Then it hit me. I was cuddled with Cole. I gasped, being quite embarrassed... But not wanting to move...

"Cole! I-I'm so sorry...! I didn't know I had gotten this close last night...!" I said wanting to move, but not being able too.

I was now aware of how close I was to him. I noticed how my whole backside was pressed up against him. I could feel that almost every part of his body was up against me, except for his... Well... His 'wolf'...

"Don't worry about it... You were cold, that's all. I didn't mind. Besides, it was kind of my fault anyway... I saw you shaking, and pulled you closer to me to share my warmth... Sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable..."

"No no, it's fine. Besides, it feels... It feels like I'm laying out in the sun, and I love that feeling..."

I looked up at him, and he smiled.

"Yeah? I'll be sure to hold you close next time your shaking." He said chuckling a little.

I chuckled back.

"Thanks..." I said.

"No problem... Plus, I was sure to keep my... You know... off of you. That would be really awkward to wake up to..."

I nodded.

"Yeah, it probably would be..."

"I suppose you want to get up now..." He said pulling his arm off of me.

I unconsciously pulled it back over me.

"No no, I don't have to get up for another few minutes... Unless, you want me to get up..." I said, afraid I was making him feel awkward.

He smiled, and wrapped his arms around me again.

"I have no problem with that..." He said in lower than usual tone.

I wasn't sure if he was trying to sound tough, or if he was just comfortable... Either way, I loved the sound of his voice, and I kind of didn't want this to end... Just being wrapped in his arms... I felt so warm, and safe. Like I had a protective bubble that nothing could break through around me... I had only felt this feeling once before... With the old Cole, and... I loved him... So many thoughts were racing through my head. So I decided to just forget about everything and just enjoy the feeling... But the feeling didn't last for more than a minute because of the three others sleeping in the same den...

I could here the sound of chuckles and giggles coming from behind us, and the second I heard them, I blushed hard... But for some reason, I still didn't move. I only turned my head to show them my red face.

"You two comfortable?" Razor asked.

Before I could answer, Cole did for me.

"Actually, we are... Very comfortable..."

He looked at me a smiled, so I smiled back.

"You two look it. Tori, you want me to come with you today?" Razor asked me.

"Come with me for what?"

"For the work you have today. You know, your duties?"

I sighed remembering my duties for the day...

"Oh yeah... I guess I should just go and get it done and over with..."

Razor started to get up.

"Do you want me to come with you? I can help if you want."

"No no, it's your day off. You sit back and relax, you earned it." I said.

She nodded, and laid back down next to Greg.

"Then I'll help you..." Cole said as he let me go and stood up.

"Cole, you really don't need to h-"

"I insist. Besides, you helped me find a place to stay."

I didn't know what I was going to do with him... I do one favor for him, he has to do me a thousand...

"I have a feeling I'm going to lose this battle... Ok, if you want to help me, you can..."

He smiled. I stood up and walked out of the den with Cole following me close behind.

**Razor's P.O.V.**

As Cole and Tori went out of earshot, we all looked at each other.

"Those two are cute together..." I said breaking the silence.

They nodded agreeing with me.

"Yeah... Tori's defiantly in denial though. She's probably saying to herself she doesn't 'like' him, but deep inside, she knows she's falling for him..." Samson said.

"It's because he acts like the old Cole. Does Cole and Humphrey have a third brother we don't know about?" Greg asked.

We all laughed a little.

"Yeah, that is a bit strange... She'll probably end up dating him sooner or later..."

They both looked at me.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, other than Kate and Lilly, I'm the only other female wolf she talks too... I know her well enough by now to know that she's going to break eventually..."

They shrugged.

"Your the girl here..." Samson said.

I smiled and laid my head back down to sleep in a little...

* * *

**So what did you think? I hope you liked it! Don't forget to leave a review for me to read once I get out of school tomorrow! That way, I'll have something to be happy about while I cry to myself while talking to my Sweetheart. :3 So... Yeah. Until next time my friends...**

**P.S. I'm not going to be updating as fast as before, due to school work, and reading overload. If you don't know what that is, it means I'm posting to much for you guys to read, resulting in a lack of reviews. I shall cut back to one chapter every 2-3 days. Sorry for all of you that actually read this everyday, but this will make my life easier. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! Quick post today, I don't have much time today with school and all, thanks for taking time to read this! READ ON! :)**

* * *

Chapter: 16

Tori's P.O.V.

With Cole helping me, I did everything I usually do in half the time it takes. Boarder patrol wasn't as boring as it usually is, clearing some of the forest pathways of stones and logs took less time, and the time it took to hunt was cut in half with him helping! We still had half the day left to do whatever we wanted!

"Wow, I think we're done. That's the fastest I've ever done my work! Usually by the time I get done with everything, the day's almost over...!"

Cole chuckled a little at my little outburst.

"Really? That's not right... Every wolf in the pack deserves a few hours to themselves everyday. You having to work all the time isn't right..."

Just after he said that, Candu walked up to me.

"Tori, there's still one more path that you forgot to clear out by the lake. There's a small tree blocking it's path and it need to be moved."

"Ugh... Ok, thanks Candu..."

He nodded and walked away.

"Looks like we're not done yet..." Cole said as he started to walk towards the lake.

"Cole, you helped me with everything else today, you stay here. I can get this on my own."

He stopped and turned around.

"Are you sure...?" He asked.

I walked past him and brushed my tail over his muzzle smiling teasingly, just because he was being a flirt earlier.

"I'm sure. Go and talk to some of the wolves around here... You know, get to know them better... I should be done with the pathway in ten minutes or so..."

He sighed and nodded, then walked off.

As I approached the pathway, I could see that the tree blocking the path wasn't exactly a small tree. It was as twice as big around as me. How was I supposed to move something that big on my own?! I sighed.

"This is crazy... Maybe I should have let Cole come with me. This would be a lot easier with his muscle."

I tried pushing the tree off the path, but had little success moving it...

"This is hopeless... How am I supposed to move this thing on my own?! I can't even push it let alone lift it!"

I heard a chuckle coming from behind me. I turned around to see Cole sitting there watching me with a smile on his face, and I blushed.

"C-Cole..."

"Here, sit down and let me try..." He said.

I sighed and shook my head.

"I thought I told you to go and talk to some of the wolves around here..."

"You did, but I couldn't help myself... Something told me you were going to need me."

He walked over to me, sat me down, then walked up to the tree.

"Good luck trying to lift that by yourself... I can't even move it..." I told him.

"We'll see..." He said.

He walked to the end of the and put his head under it. He grunted and lifted the end of the tree onto his back. I couldn't help but stare. I could see his muscles tense up as he lifted the tree.

"Whoa..." I said to myself feeling a little hot.

He started to walk slowly towards the other side of the path. He set the tree down on the side of the path and pushed it the rest of the way downhill. He walked back to me panting a little.

"That's really heavy... Wow... I've never lifted something that big before..." He said.

I just continued to stare at him in awe.

"Tori... You alright?" He asked me.

He lifted his paw up and shut my mouth.

"Careful Tori, you'll catch flies. Heh heh..." He said with a smile making me blush.

"S-Sorry... I must have looked pretty stupid huh?" I said looking down in embarrassment.

"No, you were just shocked, that's all. I don't blame you. I was actually quite surprised myself."

I didn't look up at him. I didn't want him to see how red my face was... He lifted up my face gently. "Tori... Why are you blushing?" He asked me.

I looked down again.

"I just... feel stupid. That's all."

"Your not stupid Tori. I have only known you for a few days and I can see that. Don't be so negative towards yourself. Even a blind wolf could see that your not stupid."

I was touched. I didn't know what to say to him... He was being so kind to me. I looked up and smiled at him.

"Thanks... I guess your right." I said.

"Don't guess, know. When you guess, your unsure. I KNOW your not stupid."

I was blushing really hard now. I don't know what I was supposed to say to him...

"Ok ok, I know your right. Thanks for your help."

"No problem. You know, we still have a good portion of the day left. Want to go have some fun?"

I smiled at his offer.

"Well what are we going to do?" I asked him.

"The question is, what do YOU want to do?"

"Uhhhhhh... I don't know. Log sledding?" I suggested.

His face lit up.

"Ok, sure!" He said sounding a little excited.

"Have you ever done it before?" I asked him.

"Uhhhhh... No, but it doesn't sound that hard." I laughed a little.

"You'd be surprised..."

We went log sledding, and he was surprisingly really good. It was like he had done it before... We spent the rest of the day together doing whatever. I had been thinking to myself all day... About what this feeling was for the new Cole. By the end of the day, when we both laid down next to each other to rest, I started to shake again. Cole offered to hold me close again, and I accepted to my own surprise. It was then, that I knew what was happening. Because when I was in Cole's arms, something in my head clicked. I understood everything. I was falling in love with Cole. All over again...

* * *

**So do you like it? I hope so, because when I get home today, I'd love to see some wonderful reviews. :) Thanks guys! Until next time my friends... Is that the bus I hear...? CRAP!**


	17. Chapter 17

**HEY GUYS! At long last, I've updated, once again. Sorry, I've had a few... Issues concerning friends and school. I've been having a friend problem, and then another friend problem, but one is solved. I had to do someone's summer school work... When I wasn't the one who failed... But it's done now, and he passed... Thanks to me. ALL. ME. Ugh, whatever. Now I'm just waiting for someone... Meh, I can wait. The good thing is, my school years is going great so far, because I have four people to help me get through it. Blackwolf4626, Humphrey Loves Kate, Max-Omega (Even though I don't get to talk to him every much) and... The last person knows who they are. Not many people where I live know what it's like... So give them a big thanks for helping me get through this school year and life. :) Because when I'm down, and feel like burning the world to ashes... Most because I listen to "Hollywood Undead - City" when I want to burn the world... But when those times come around, I have them to help me get through it, and take me back to a better time. Well, I'm rambling again, so I'll let you guys get back to reading this story. :) I hope you guys like it. :) READ ON! I'M BACK EVERYONE!**

* * *

Chapter: 17

**Cole's P.O.V.**

I woke up the next morning feeling strangely cold. I looked down and saw that Tori was no longer in my arms, which made me a little sad.

"Awwww... Where did she go?" I asked myself.

I looked around the den and saw that everyone was gone.

"Wow, how long was I asleep for?"

I got up, walked outside, and looked towards the sky. It was almost noon!

"Awwww come on! Why did I sleep in so late?!"

I ran down the hill the den was on, and started to automaticly look for Tori. I search for about ten minutes before giving up.

"I've been a bit clingy anyway... She could use the space."

I decided to go and talk to someone I had missed for a while, and was dying to see again. My fun loving, Omega brother, Humphrey.

I checked his den first, and found him. He was stirring a bit in his sleep, so I figured he was about to wake up.

"_I don't want to seem creepy... Better not be in his den when he wakes." _I thought to myself.

I walked outside and sat down to look at the trees and the occasional wolf walking by. When he came out of his den, he immediately noticed me.

"Hey there." He called out to me.

I turned to look at him.

"Hey Humphrey."

He tilted his head a bit.

"How do you know my name? And aren't you that wolf who saved Tori?"

"Oh uh... Lilly told me, and yes, I am." I said and he nodded a bit.

"Oh, ok. I don't think I've ever talked to you since you got here. What's your name?"

"Cole." I told him.

When he heard my name, a chill came over him. He put out his paw.

"Nice to meet you Cole. You seem like a nice guy... You doing anything today?"

"No actually... Why?" I asked him.

"Well, maybe we can get to know each other better. You know, hang out a bit. I don't feel like looking for my friends anyway... They can be a real pain in the tail to find."

I chuckled.

"Sure, what do you want to do?"

He gave me a variety of suggestions, and I simply let him choose. After a few hours of talking, walking, sledding and what not, he and I we're a bit exhausted.

"You know what Cole? Your a pretty awesome wolf. You act like my brother..."

He sighed at the last second. He had told me about what happened to me while we were walking and talking and I listened attentively. Even though he didn't know he was talking to his brother, I acted as if I didn't know what happened. I didn't know if he would actually believe me to be his brother.

"Humphrey, I want to ask you something..."

He looked over at me.

"Yeah, ok... What did you want to know?" He asked.

"If your brother came back and his appearance was completely different, but you knew it was him, what would you do?"

He looked at me funny. "That's a bit of a strange question... Why'd you ask?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Well... I don't know. I really do miss him, and the more I think about him, the worse I feel..."

He looked away and sniffled a little, but it was enough for me to notice. He cleared his throat.

"Well... Lets just forget about it." He told me.

"No... I have a better idea." I told him.

He turned to look at me again.

"What do you mean?" He asked me.

"Humphrey... What if I told you I was your brother...?"

"I wouldn't believe you. He never looked like a full wolf... Now please stop."

I sighed and sat in front of him. I didn't know what was coming over me, but I knew whatever it was, it was going to make me tell Humphrey I was home.

"Humphrey... I'm home."

"Seriously Cole, stop now... That hurts..." He said starting to choke up a little.

"I swear it's me Humphrey... Look at me, listen to how I sound and act. It's a dead give away."

He didn't look at me. He simply looked down.

"Your a horrible wolf... How c-could you make me feel like t-this again...?" He asked me now having tears stream down his face.

"Humphrey, I swear it's me. Your married to Kate. You've loved her since we were pups. I would walk with Kate in the mornings. Humphrey what do you want me to say?!"

"I want you to s-stop lying a-and leave..."

I grabbed him by the shoulders and made him look at me.

"Humphrey... Hear my voice. I swear it's me. When I figured out you loved Kate I promised you I wouldn't tell another soul. Then Salty, Shakey, and Mooch found you spying on her one day and I tried to cover it up by saying you were playing hide and seek... I lied for you."

His eyes widened with shock.

"Humphrey..." I said to him, hoping he would believe me now.

He started stuttering nonsense, and couldn't get out a single word, so he instead hugged me tight, and I began to have difficulties breathing, but hugged back anyway.

"C-Cole...! I-I can't believe it's you! I thought y-you were dead!" I heard him say crying.

"I know... Lilly did too. I bet you everyone thinks I'm dead."

He let me go and I was able to breathe again.

"Wait, no one else but Lilly knows your back?! What are we waiting for?! Lets go and tell everyone!"

He sprinted away from me and I tackled him to the ground.

"No! I still can't tell everyone! I have no proof! I'm just barely proving it's me to you and Lilly, and it's only because I'm close to you two!"

He thought for a minute and nodded still shaking with excitement.

"What are we going to do? We have to let everyone know!"

"I'm working on that... I'm still thinking about how I'm going to do that."

He was fidgeting and smiling like a fool. He hugged me again. It was even tighter than the last.

"Agh... H-Humphrey, if you keep this hugging up, you m-might lose me again..."

He loosened up his hug, but didn't let go.

"I missed you Cole... I had no one to call brother for the longest time..."

"I missed you to Humphrey... I love you brother."

He smiled and chuckled a little.

"I love you too..."

We walked back to his den, and talked for the rest of day until dusk was upon us. I wanted to stay to tell Kate, but Humphrey said there was no way she would believe me. He said he would TRY to tell her, and make her believe it was me, but he couldn't guarantee she would believe him. All she would know, is that Humphrey is EXTREAMLY happy, and in her eyes, that's all that matters. I said my goodbyes and goodnights to Kate and Humphrey, then walked back to my den to find everyone almost asleep... Except for Tori. She didn't even have her eyes closed. She was laying in our usual spot, waiting for me to come and lay with her.

"There you are. I was wondering when you were going to get here. Where were you today?" She asked me in a whisper.

"Just talking to Humphrey. Hanging out, getting to know each other better."

She nodded.

"Well... Are you going to sleep next to me tonight?" She asked me a smiling a bit.

I smiled back, and laid down behind her holding her close.

"Of course I am, I need my pillow. Heh heh..."

She smiled.

"And I need my blanket..."

We shared a small laugh before falling into a deep, well needed, an happy sleep.

* * *

**So, did y'all like it? Hahaha, I hope so! It's one of the longest ones yet! Again guys, don't forget to review AND thank**** Blackwolf4626, Humphrey Loves Kate, and Max-Omega for helping me. The other guy... If you know who he is, thank him too, I suppose... So guys, thanks for wait for me and... Until next time my friends!**


	18. Chapter 18

**HEY GUYS! Sorry about the late updates, but it might be like this for a while. School and all... Anyway, here you go. Not the longest chapter I've ever written, but it's something. READ ON!**

* * *

Chapter: 18

_One Month Later/_ Tori's P.O.V.

It's been a month since Cole had been accepted into the pack. During that month, not only had he and I become close friends, but I had also become more and more in love with him. He acted EXACTLY like the old Cole did. He sounded like him, he kind of looked like him, and helped me with everything he could just like the old Cole would... It's almost scary how similar he and Cole are. I was head over paws for this wolf... He's strong, kind, caring, considerate, smart... sexy... Everything I could ever want in a wolf. At times, when no one else was around, I acted like a pup, and would spend a great amount of time simply day dreaming about Cole and I, and what it would be like if he and I's relationship with each other... Became something more. If we were to date to be more specific... Every time something like that crossed my mind, I tried pushing the thought away... But every time I tried, my feelings would only get stronger... Now he and I are hanging out almost every day, and he's been getting more and more flirty. He's a tease, whether or not he means to be.

"Hey Tori, you alright?" Cole asked waving a paw in front of my face.

I shook my head and realized I was staring at his chest. He and I had been walking and talking for about half an hour now, just to pass the time. I blushed, and he smiled.

"Oh uh... Sorry... I was just thinking to myself..." I replied and kept walking.

"You been thinking to yourself all day. This is the third time you've zoned out while staring at me... What are you even thinking about?" He asked chuckling and smiling at me.

"Nothing... Just things..."

"Well what kind of things?" He asked me sitting down. "Uhhhhh, 'lovey dovey' things..." I said sitting down and looking away.

"'Lovey dovey' huh? So your in love?" He asked me smiling slyly and drawing out the word love.

"N-No..." I blushed again.

"Lies... Come on, who's that lucky wolf you love?"

I didn't want to give any hints as to who it was, so I tried to change the subject.

"Well... Why did you say lucky? Why would that wolf be lucky for me loving them?"

His eyes widened and he blushed a little. I loved it when he blushed...

"W-Well... Why wouldn't they be? You'd make the perfect mate. Your kind, funny, smart... and well..."

He looked down then back at me.

"Beautiful..."

I blushed like mad and my heart stopped.

"Y-You think... that I-I'm... beautiful?" I asked him not believing what I just heard.

He nodded slowly.

"Y-Yeah... Beautiful, pretty, gorgeous..." He said looking away with a blood red face.

I nearly had a heart attack with what he was saying. This stud of a wolf just said I was beautiful... And he was blushing when he said it!

"W-Wow..."

"Wow?" He asked confused a bit.

"Yeah... Wow. I didn't think you thought I was beautiful, gorgeous, or pretty..." I said smiling and looking down blushing harder.

He blushed hard.

"W-Well I do believe that, and you are all of those things... And more..."

He shocked me again.

"And more...? What's more?" I asked him.

"Uhhhh... Nothing. I'll tell you later... Maybe." He said.

"No... Tell me now." I said smiling a little, letting him know I was kidding.

"Hmmmmm... Let me think abo- no. He said with a sarcastic tone.

"Well... Then I won't tell you my secrets." I said looking away, making him look at me.

"Secrets? What kind of secrets?" Cole asked interested.

"Oh I'm not telling you now... Hehehe, you won't tell me yours."

He stood up and started to walk towards me, making me step away.

"What are you doing...?" I asked him.

"Trapping you..." He said smiling.

Shortly after he said that, I backed up into a tree. He nuzzled me, making me blush again.

"Please Mommy...?" He said in a pups voice really low to the ground, making him look shorter.

Him calling me Mommy made me blush like mad, and I laid down to curl up into a ball and cover my face with my tail.

He chuckled, and then stood up, and stood over me. He towered over me like the clouds did the Earth. I didn't mind though...

"Are you going to tell me?" He asked me smiling.

I shook my head.

"Hmmmm... Ok." He said, which shocked me.

He then laid down in front of me and stared at me with a cute smile on his face. I loved that smile... It made me feel so warm inside. I took my tail away from my face, and stared back at him, still blushing. I couldn't help it... He was just so handsome.

He neither did or said anything after that. He simply continued to stare at me, while I stared back.

Our little staring contest was soon cut short when we heard a commotion behind some behind me.

"Did you hear that?" I asked him?

"Yep, it sounds like a fight... I'll handle this, you stay here." He said walking away as I nodded.

"Be careful!" I said before he disappeared into the trees behind me.

After about a minute or so, the soft growls I had heard before turned into vicious, blood thirst snarls and I heard Cole's voice yelling.

"STOP FIGHTING RIGHT NOW!"

I had never heard Cole yell that loud before... I decided I should go and see if he needed my help. I stopped before anyone could see me, and cautiously crept into the bushes and hid in them to watch what was going on.

* * *

**So, did you like it? I hope so, because it's such a delight to see that everyone is reviewing my story. :) Well, as always my friends, don't forget to review and... Until next time my friends. :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**HOW'S IT GOING BROS!? Hahaha, just kidding. If I imitate the Pewdiepie video intros the bro army will come after me... No, but seriously guys, how's it going?! Did you miss me? I hope so... Well, here's another chapter. I'm going to bed shortly after this, so... I hope I'll wake up to at least two reviews. I can almost ****guaranteed my Love will review. :) Well, I'm done... READ ON EVERYONE!**

* * *

Chapter: 19

**Cole's P.O.V.**

I walked behind the trees to see a group of Alphas, fighting two on two. It wasn't like a blood, but it could easily be turned into one if someone didn't stop it.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, stop fighting!" I said getting between them.

"Move out of the way Omega, this doesn't concern you...!" One of the Alpha's said growled at me.

"I am not moving until you tell me what happened to cause this..." I said sitting down in between them.

"I said MOVE!" Said the Alpha as he shoved me out of the way, making me lose my footing and fall down face first.

As all of this happened, the Alpha's once again began fighting behind me. I got up and brushed myself off before turning around and walking back over to them and inhaling deeply, gathering what anger I had inside of me and letting it all out with a single yell.

"STOP FIGHTING RIGHT NOW!"

They all looked at me and stopped fighting for a few seconds.

"Well, looks like the Omega has a bit of a short fuse..." One of the Alphas said making the others chuckle a bit.

At least they were kind of getting along... I smiled and chuckled with them, showing them I wasn't really mad.

"Well, I wasn't angry, but I didn't exactly enjoy you shoving me out of the way like that." I said to the Alpha that shoved me.

"You should have listened to the wolves that were superior to you... Omega." He snapped back at me, spitting the word 'Omega'.

"You know, I do have one excuse that makes you guys have to listen to me..." I said rubbing my claws on my chest.

"No you don't you lying pile of sh-" I cut him off.

"Ah ah ah, no need to use vulgar language. I do, and I'll tell you what it is... If the pack leaders make the pack laws, which they do, we all have to abide by them, right?" I asked them.

They all nodded.

"Ok, well the rules for Alpha's and Omega's are, for Alpha's, to carry the heavy load of the pack. The responsibilities, like hunting and defending the territory. As for the Omega's, such as myself, we are here to help lighten that load by breaking up the fights that start within the pack, making everyone laugh, and having fun. Now if I'm not mistaken, I said one of the Omega's jobs was to break up fights, and that's what I'm doing now. So, you don't have a choice when I say stop fighting. You have to listen, because if you don't, Winston will not be happy... And let's not forget Eve." I said, finishing with a grin.

The name Eve made them shiver.

"Eve's nothing but an old hag now. She can't hurt big Alpha's like us, and neither can Winston." Said one of them.

"So back off if you know what's good for you..." Said another.

They started to walk towards me, and I backed away slowly while speaking.

"I really hope your not threatening me... Normally, when someone threatens me, they end up regretting it in the end..." I said in a more serious tone.

They all laughed at me.

"What are you going to do?! Tickle us to death?!" One of them said still laughing.

"Yeah, you couldn't even touch us!" Said another.

I shook my head and rolled my eyes smiling.

"You don't know my past guys... Come on, just calm down and walk away." I said trying to calm them down.

"To late now... Omega." Said the Alpha that shoved me.

"You know, you say Omega as if it were an insult." I said as one of them charged me.

I quickly moved to the right and pushed him into a tree, dazing him a bit.

"I really don't see what's so bad about being an Omega..." I said before dodging another attacker and slamming his head off of a tree, knocking him out cold.

I spun back around to face my attackers and blew a piece of my head fur out of my face.

"You get to relax, have fun, and keep everyone happy." I said getting closer to the last two wolves standing.

They both charged me at once, so I jumped to my right, making one of them run into a rock. The one who shoved me however, was still standing, and keep advancing towards me. I sat down in front of a bush and smiled, just waiting for him to get closer.

"Don't you know when to stop...?" I asked him.

Obviously not. He punched at me, not using his claws for some reason, and I moved right again. His punch when into the bush behind me, and I heard what sounded like a female yelp in pain. I looked behind the bush to see what made the sound, and saw Tori laying there, holding her throat. She must have been watching us fight, and hid in the bushes, and when he swung at me, he must have punched her in the throat...

I felt a sudden anger surge through me as I turned to look at the wolf who punched her. He must have seen the anger in my eyes, because he started to blurt out a bunch of excuses.

"I-I'm so sorry! I-I didn't know she was there! I-I..." I didn't let him finish.

I grabbed him by the throat, and slammed him into a tree, claws digging into his throat, but not enough to draw blood. I was choking him. He squirmed to get out of my grip, but it was useless.

"I-I'm sorry! P-Please l-let me g-go! I-I d-didn't know she was there! I-I s-swear!" He pleaded.

This only made me more angry, as I choked him more, letting my claws dig deeper, on the verge of drawing blood.

"I swear... If you ever touch her again, I will not hesitate to kill you... This girl is my life, and I won't let anyone, take her away from me... Do you understand?" I asked in a calm rage filled voice.

He did what looked like a nod... I wanted a verbal answer.

"Do you understand?!" I yelled at him.

He coughed out something that sounded like 'yes' and I threw him to the ground.

"Good... Now get you dog!" I yelled at him as he ran off.

After he disappeared from my line of sight, I ran over to where Tori was, still laying on her side panting.

"Tori, are you ok?!" I asked her panicking a bit.

She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out, and after a few more tries, she started to cry. I quickly hugged her and held her close.

"Tori..." I said closing my eyes and putting my head on hers.

I couldn't believe it... Tori lost her voice.

* * *

**So Tori has lost her voice... Sorry about the sad ending to the chapter, it will eventually all get better... Don't forget to leave a review to tell me what's on your mind! I love reading what you guys think about the chapter and what happened. Blackwolf4626 and Humphrey Loves Kate's reviews I love especially. They're always so helpful and long! Not that everyone else's reviews aren't, but theirs are longer than all the others, and I love long reviews. I take what I can get though... So, as usual my friends, review to tell me what you think, and as always... Until next time my friends!**


	20. Chapter 20

**HEY GUYS! I'm bringing you, yet again, another chapter to "Secretless"! I hope you like it... Also, before I forget, I'm going to be asking whether or not I should make a Question and Answer story, so leave your suggestion in a review. :) READ ON!**

* * *

**Chapter: 20**

I carried Tori to Eve to let her have a look at her. It was true, she had lost her voice... Whether it was permanent or not was another story. It could only be a few days, weeks, months, even years for it to come back if it ever did... As I was about to walk Tori back to our groups den, both Winston and Eve stopped me.

"Cole, we would like to talk to you for a second." Winston told me.

"Yes Sir..." I sighed a bit, knowing what it was going to be about.

I asked Tori if she would be going back to the den and she nodded. I said she could go back there if she wanted, so she nodded again, and walked outside. I turned back around to face Winston and Eve.

"Ok Sir, you two wanted to speak with me?" I asked.

"Yes. You can probably guess it's about that fight..." He said and I nodded.

"Yes Sir, and I wanted to apologize for losing my temper like that... That's never happened before an-"

"It's ok, your not being punished. You were only doing your job, and they attacked you. It was only fair you fought back. It was self defense." He said smiling at me.

I smiled a little and nodded back.

"Yeah... Self defense. Thank you Sir." I said bowing my head a little.

I turned to walk out before I was stopped once more, this time by Eve.

"Cole." She said.

"Yes Ma'am?" I asked her.

"Next time you threaten someone, be sure to tell them what you'll do to kill them. It scares them more." She said finishing with a smile.

That wolf must have come back her and reported to them what happened and what I said to him. I smiled and shook my head.

"Yeah, ok. I'll remember to tell them what I'll do next time. Thanks for the advice." I said chuckling a bit and walking out.

She smiled at me before I walked away.

"Such a nice boy... He's like Cole reincarnated into a full wolf." She said to herself walking back inside.

**Tori's P.O.V.**

After Eve told Cole and I that I might be able have my voice back, a spark of hope started inside of me, and I stopped crying. Even if it took years for it to come back, I would just be overjoyed to talk again. Eve and Winston had asked Cole to stay after with her, so I just went back to the den. I was hoping they weren't going to punish him. He was just doing his job... Well, more or less... When I arrived at the den, Razor, Samson, and Greg were sitting inside, talking like they normally do in their spare time. I remembered they didn't know about the fight and about me losing my voice, so I was going to have to tell them somehow...

They all said hello to me, and gave me warm smiles. I waved back at them.

"Is something wrong Tori?" Samson asked.

I gave him a gesture that said yes and no.

"Well, could you tell us what is and isn't wrong?" Samson asked.

I tried to think of a way to tell them I couldn't talk, but couldn't really come up with much. I held my throat with one paw and opened my mouth a little.

"Your throat hurts?" Greg asked.

I shook my head and tried the same gesture.

"You can't breathe?" Samson asked smiling.

I gave him an 'are you serious' face, and he smiled a little and chuckled.

"I'm kidding relax..." He said chuckling.

"You can't talk?" Razor asked.

I nodded quickly and smiled.

"Why not?" Greg asked.

I again started to think of how I could tell them... I pointed at Samson to start it off.

"Samson?" Greg asked.

I shook my head and kept pointing.

"A wolf?" Samson then asked.

I nodded and and then made a punching gesture.

"Knocked?" Samson asked.

I shook my head and did it again.

"Dug? A wolf dug?" Greg asked.

I shook my head again, and gave him a confused face.

"What? Wolves dig with their front paws..." He said in his own defense.

I ignored it, and did the gesture one more time.

"A wolf punched?" Razor asked.

I nodded again, then put a paw to my throat.

"I wolf punched you in the throat?" Razor said completing my little puzzle.

I nodded and a look of relieve came over my face, making her laugh.

"Oh course, the girls are smarter than the boys..." She said to Greg and Samson smiling over her little victory.

"We would have got it... Eventually..." Greg said.

"Yeah... Notice the word 'eventually'." Razor said laughing again.

I shook my head, laughing, but having nothing come out. I wanted my voice back... Just then, Cole walked in and I waved at him.

"Hey Tori..." Cole said smiling at me, making me smile back.

"Hey Cole, did you know a wolf punched Tori in the throat?" Greg said, without sugar coating it even a little bit.

Cole rolled his eyes and glared outside.

"Yes Greg... I was there when it happened. I was the one who slammed the wolf into a tree, making him swear he would never touch her again..."

"Wait... You were there? Why did he punch her?" Samson asked.

"He didn't mean to punch her. He tried to punch at me, but he missed and hit her instead... I shouldn't have moved..." Cole said hanging his head with an upset face.

I walked over to him shaking my head, trying to say it wasn't his fault.

"Come on Cole, you know it wasn't your fault... It was an accident." Razor said trying to change his mind.

"Yes it was... If I hadn't moved, Tori would still be able to talk... I'm sorry Tori..." He said looking up at me.

His looked like he had tears in his eyes... But he still had a slightly upset face. A simple frown. He didn't look like he was about to cry, but at the last second, he looked down and shut his eyes, causing a single tear to squeeze from his eye. I was shocked... This giant... This huge giant before me... Was crying... For something that happened to me.

I shook my head again, and hugged him tight, not wanting him to cry.

"Wow... I never thought I'd ever see a wolf like Cole cry... He seemed like a tearless giant..." Razor said from behind me, but not loud enough for Cole to hear.

Cole broke the hug and brushed dirty over the damp spot on the ground from where the tear fell. He then looked up at me and smiled. That smile... A smile that was both hurt and guilt filled...

A fake smile.

What I did next made me blush... HARD. I nuzzled from his neck, up to his head, and gave him a small kiss on the cheek, making him gasp a little, and go wide eyed.

I smiled at him, still blushing like a fool, and mouthed out the words, "It's not your fault..."

He looked funny just sitting there with a slack jaw. I wanted to giggle, but I the sound wouldn't come out. So I smiled, and put my paw to his chin, shutting his mouth, making him smile like he had just touched an angel.

"Starstruck Cole?" Razor said giggling behind me.

Cole shook his head, obviously breaking his concentration on me. He looked from Razor, to me, then smiled.

"Yes... I am." Cole said before engulfing me in a hug.

I couldn't help myself. I had to hug back... I loved every second of it...

The rest of the day went by so gracefully... Though I'm sure if I didn't get socked in the throat, it would have been perfect. Well... Almost perfect... At the end of the day, Cole and I fell asleep, quite close together may I add. Closer than we ever were before. I don't think we could have gotten closer... Voice or no voice, I was happy. As long as Cole was there, I would always be happy...

* * *

**So how was it? Good? Bad? Cute? Sexual? Hahaha, probably not the last one... Unless I don't remember something I wrote in here... Hahaha, well, tell me what you think in a review! Also, don't forget to tell me whether or not I should do a Question and Answer story for myself and story. I'll answer anything you ask. It could be about anything, especially the movie! Don't be shy... Anyways, I have a feeling you'll like the next chapter... ;) Well, as always... Until next time my friends...**


	21. Chapter 21

**HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MY LOVELY LOVELY READERS! I hope you like today's chapter. :D I just know you guys are going to love this chapter... Hehehe! This is without a doubt the longest chapter yet, so read up! I LOVE YOU PUPPY!**

* * *

Chapter: 21

**Cole's P.O.V./One Month later**

I awoke with a strange feeling... Like something was going to happen today. Not something bad... But something good. I shook away the feeling, and proceeded to stare at the bundle of fur cuddled up against me with a smile on my face. It had been a month since Tori had lost her beautiful, beautiful voice... A month of pure torture. I was just happy I could still see her, and not lose her completely...

"_Come on Cole, stop being such a creeper... She may be the most beautiful thing you've ever seen, but that doesn't mean you have to stare..."_ I thought to myself.

"Well that sounded stupid..." I whispered to myself.

I felt Tori move a little beside me. She must have been waking up. I broke my creeper stare, and instead pretended to sleep, but kept my eye open just enough to see her, waiting for her to look at me. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see her lift her head and look at me. She smiled and lightly put her head over mine, making me blush really hard. First the kiss on the cheek, and now this? I was loving it... I wanted this so much more than just a little bit every now and then... I wanted this everyday... From her. I yawned, blowing my cover. I opened my eyes, and looked up at her, her head still on top of mine.

"Goodmorning... Enjoying yourself?" I asked her.

She blushed a little, and nodded.

I stared at her for the longest time... Just admiring her beauty... She waved a paw in front of my face, making me snap out of my trace. She gave me a cute smile, making me blush.

"Sorry... I was... thinking... about stuff." I said trying to come up with an excuse, but failing horribly.

She rolled her eyes, and smiled again.

I had suddenly got a urge... An urge to hang out with Tori... A lot. I had to ask her...

"Hey... Do you... Do you have any duties to take care of today...?" I asked her, fidgeting a bit, not being able to sit still.

She looked up, thinking to herself, then shook her head smiling.

"Awesome! Uhhhh, I mean, that's great!" I said laughing nervously, making her smile again.

"So, would you want to spend the day together?" I asked her.

She gave me a nod.

I smiled at her, and stood up, thanking myself I hadn't woke with... Ummmm... 'Morning wood' like I usually do... It had been happening more and more lately, and it was getting extremely difficult to hide... Maybe it was because mating season was coming around... I hadn't even thought about having a... 'You know what' this morning. I could have just really embarrassed myself...

"Well, whenever your ready, we can go." I said sitting down beside her.

She stood up, and started to walk out of the den, letting her tail, brush slowly up my neck, to the end of my chin, making me unconsciously lift my head with it. I followed her for a little while, before walking up behind her, sliding beneath her legs, and picking her up. She clung on to me tightly in shock, putting one of her paws out, basically asking me why I did that.

"Because, you shouldn't have to walk... You should have someone carry you everywhere you go." I said smiling up at her, making her blush.

She tried to get down off of my back, but I leaned to one side, sliding her back into the center of my back.

"No, no, no, no, your staying there. I'll carry you... I still feel bad about the whole voice thing, so it's the least I could do." I said, making her slap the side of my head in frustration, obviously thinking it wasn't my fault.

She tried again and again to get off of my back, but I wouldn't let her. She eventually gave up, and got comfortable on my back, making me smile.

"Good... Now, let's get on with our day."

_**Time Jump/Evening**_

We did most of what we wanted to do while the day was still young, but eventually, the sun had descended from it's place in the sky, to just barely hover over the mountains, giving Jasper a orange-gold blanket to cover it. Tori and I were sitting just on a hill near a field... Just watching the sun, as it ever so slowly fell from the sky. I was telling her small things like jokes, riddles, and small stories... Just to pass the time. Eventually, the topic of Love came to mind...

"Can I tell you a secret Tori?" I asked her, blushing a bit.

She nodded.

"Ok... I... I love someone... In this pack."

Her face was mixed with a variety of different expressions. Happiness, shock, worry, and curiosity, though I couldn't understand why...

She mouthed out the word, 'who'.

"J-Just... Someone... What about you? Do you have a crush...?" I asked her.

She blushed hard and slowly nodded, smiling a little.

My heart dropped when she nodded yes... But it also jumped with hope. It dropped because I didn't know if she loved me or some other wolf, and it jumped because it could be me. I had a chance...

"Tori..." I said a little to sudden, making her tilt her head a little, giving me the impression she asked, 'What?'.

"I... I have s-something to tell you..." I said looking at her.

The sun had by now set on the mountain's edge, making it just barely letting the moon show in the sky. Seeing the two at the same time... Reminded me of Tori and I... She and I are the sun and the moon. Completely different... Yet we get along so well. Seeing these two at the same time, gave me a shot of courage...

"Tori... You and I are like the sun and the moon... The sun... It shines brightly in the sky, with a heart of pure gold, while bringing a smile to everyone's face when they see it... And the moon... An overly large rock in the sky, illuminating the night... But without the sun, it becomes nothing but a floating rock in the sky... Because if that beautiful, beautiful, beautiful sun isn't there to shine on it... It has no purpose in life..." I finished, facing her fully, and putting my right paw gently on her cheek...

Her eyes widened a little as they started to form tears... I couldn't tell if they were tears of sadness or joy, but I had to take a risk... I'd already come this far... I wasn't about to back down now.

"You are that sun Tori... You give me a reason to live... You keep me alive and... I... I-I..." I tried to finish the sentence... I tried so hard. I realized now how much easier it was to tell someone you love them when you think it would be your last time seeing them... Like last time...

I looked over at her, and could see, just barely, a small smile. The moonlight, shining off of her eyes, letting me see her beautiful oceans... Her small silver streaks in her fur practically glowing... And that was it.

"Tori... I... I love you!" I said, nearly having a heart attack after I said it.

I felt like my heart could burst any second... She did nothing... She simply looked down, and let tears fall from her eyes... What were they tears of...? Happiness? Sadness? Joy? Agony? I didn't know what they were... And assumed the worst. I felt my heart drop, and lungs stop their breathing. My chest ached, and my head was filled with nothingness... I felt my heart... break.

"Tori... I'm... sorry..." I said, before turning around to walk away...

Before I got to far, Tori tackled me onto my back, and stared down at me, a few tears hitting my cheeks and chest, due to her being at an angle because of my size.

"Tori... I said I was sorry... I don't know what else you want me to say..." I said looking away. She shook her head and made me look at her again. She then gestured towards her eye.

"Huh...?" I asked.

She gestured again.

"Look?" I asked her.

She shook her head again, and tried one more time.

"...Eye?"

She nodded, then pointed at her chest.

"Chest?"

She stop gesturing and got off of me, helping me up. I was so confused... I didn't know what she was doing. She began thinking... Her eyes then widen, and looked at me. She tackled me again, and pinned my shoulders down. Then, she did something that brought me back to life...

**She kissed me...**

My eyes widen in shock, as my heart sprung back to life. She kissed me! She kissed me with so much passion I thought I must be dreaming... And I closed my eyes to savior what time I had in this beautiful dream left, and slowly, but surely, kissed her back. She broke the kiss, and I opened my eyes back up. I expected to wake up staring at her while she slept in the den... But I was still facing her... Beneath the moonlight...

My first kiss...

She smiled down at me, and I was speechless... It was all suddenly so clear... Everything was crystal clear. She loved me all along. I couldn't believe it... How could I have been so blind? All this time, I had been wondering if Tori felt the same way I had... When the answers were everywhere. The blushing, the giggling, the cuddling, me being her 'blanket'... Her first love. The crying, the hugs, the kindness, the consideration, the kiss on the cheek, and even the small sounds she would make when she slept next to me... They were all dead giveaways. I was so blind... By mind, by eye... And especially by heart.

"Y-You... Really mean that...?" I asked her.

She smiled again, and sat up.

"C-Cole... I-I... L-Love... You..." She said, having a bit of a quiet, damaged voice.

My eyes widened and I smiled so wide, I thought my face was stretching itself to accommodate my smile's size. Both from her saying she loved me, and the fact that she was talking. After a month, she was finally talking!

"Y-You talked!" I yelled, giving her a tight hug, making her smile.

I suddenly felt something in my chest... Something... Warm and fuzzy. Cheesy I know... But... It's the only way I can describe it. Other than the obvious...

Love.

A healed heart. My heart went from shattered, back to it's beating, loving self again... I felt like I could jump to the moon and beyond I was so happy... So alive. Something I hadn't felt in a long time...

"You... Your really love me...?" I asked her, not believing it.

She nodded, opening her mouth to say something, but I quickly hushed her lips with my finger.

"No no, don't speak... Let your voice heal some more. Then you can talk all you want. A week, ok?"

She pouted a bit.

"Please...?" I asked her in my puppy voice, nuzzling her like I did before, making her blush.

She rolled her eyes, smiled, then pushed my shoulder playfully, nodding.

"Heh heh... Thank you. Would you... Like a reward?" I asked her, smiling slyly.

She smiled, and nodded.

I pulled her down onto my chest, and kissed her passionately in the moonlight... It's just how I pictured it. I fantasized about this moment ever since I was little... And now I'm living my dream.

She smiled, and kissed back, hugging me. I rolled over so I was on top of her, not breaking the kiss, and she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I love you Tori... I love you so much, there aren't even words that explain how much I love you..."

I made her smile, and tear up again. She made a gesture pointing to herself, then held up two fingers.

"You too? You feel the same way...?" I asked her.

She buried her head in my chest fur, closed her eyes, and nuzzled me, nodding at the end.

We didn't move after that... We laid there, and looked at the moon the rest of the night... My arms around her. She may not have talked, but I could tell what she wanted to say through her eyes... Her beautiful... Gorgeous... Hypnotic eyes... Her seas of blue... Her voice that never made a sound... I knew.

We fell asleep like that... Me against her back... Her against my stomach and chest... Still careful of how much of my body touched her. I hugged her close, and we fell asleep with smiles on our faces... I had never been happier in my entire life then I was then... I remembered back to when I used to sit in Zander's room... Listening to the lyrics in the songs he played while cleaning his apartment...

I remembered one song... It always made me happy to hear these lyrics... I sang them in my head before I fell asleep...

"_Let go of everything you have inside...__  
__Let it show. You no longer have to hide...__  
__  
__I'll be there with you till the end's upon us!__  
__When our eyes collide, I know you well!__  
__Your stare sees directly through me!_

_It's almost dead silence when the lights go out...__  
__I like to make believe that I have the show shut down...__  
__'Cause then I feel relieved when the bass slowly sounds...__  
__A crystal light shines and echoes through the crowd...__The people erupt and I become a part of a machine that moves directly to the beat, __a__nd I am one with you and everyone whose heart is here...__Let yourself go, this is the only time to feel alive!__  
__This brings me out to you!...__  
__And I'll say...!__  
__I'll scream it till my heart comes out of my chest,__  
a__nd leave it to the music to transcend the rest!__  
__This life is just the perfect fit...!"__  
_

* * *

**So, did you guys like the romance? I had a feeling you guys would love these chapter especially... It didn't take me long to write it either... Oh, and Puppy, can you guess what part of this story I'm relating to you and I? Hehehe! I'll tell you later... The song that's at the end of this chapter is called "Electric Forest" by "I See Stars". If your not a huge fan of screamo, then you might not like this song, just saying... I like this song for the lyrics and the sounds. :3 Hehehe! Well, don't forget to leave a review to tell me what you think! I love reading those long reviews I'm givin! "Humprhey Loves Kate" and "Blackwolf4626", not picking favorites over my reviewers, but your guy's reviews always make me smile. They're very very special to me, and I just want to thank you all for being so genorous. :') Thank you so much! So review, and tell me what you think! And once again... Until next time my friends...**


	22. Chapter 22

**HEY GUYS! How's life? Good I'm hoping? Great prefered. :3 I'm back with another chapter to "Secretless". So from now on, my updates will be controlled by Blackwolf4626, so yeah... If they say I can, I will. :) THAT DOESN'T MEAN SPAM THEM WITH MESSAGES SAYING FOR ME TO UPDATE FASTER! THEY WILL TELL ME ABOUT YOU! Hahaha, don't worry guys, this one is a little early, so I hope you're all happy. :) NOW READ ON!**

* * *

Chapter: 22

_**Tori's P.O.V.**_

Cole and I, the next morning, had a small discussion over what had happened the previous night... It wasn't as awkward as I thought it was going to be. It was actually really funny and cute towards the end...

_**Flashback**_

_I had woke up with Cole against my back, basically surrounding me like a blanket. I was so warm... It was like I was laying in a pool of magma... But without the burning sensation. It was so... great. I loved the sensation, and didn't want it to end... As if on cue, Cole started to wiggle around behind me, pulling me closer in his sleep. This made me smile wider than I was already. I tried to cuddle closer to him, but this only failed to wake him up. He stretched himself out, making himself look quite big in comparison to me. Not like double the size of me, but he could easily hold me down... _

"_Goodmorning Beautiful..." He said smiling and kissing the top of my head, making me blush and hold back a giggle. _

"_Did you sleep well? I didn't crush you did I?" He asked smirking. _

_I shook my head and smiled. _

"_But you did sleep well?" He asked again. _

_I rolled my eyes, smiled, and nodded. _

"_Good..." He said smiling. _

_I stood up, and he gasped silently, rolling onto his stomach._

_I turned to look at him and tilted my head, asking what was wrong through a gesture. _

"_Nothing's wrong... Just uhhhh... S-Stomach ache..." He said blushing._

_I walked over to him to try and push him onto his back so I could rub his stomach. You know, try to make him feel better? Instead of him letting me, he moved away. _

"_Uhhhh what are you doing...?" He asked me laughing nervously._

_I sat down, rubbed my own stomach, then pointed at him. _

"_T-That's ok, it'll go away eventually... The pain! The pain will go away eventually...!" He said laughing nervously._

_I gave him a strange look and shook the thought away... _

"_So uhhhh... Subject change. About last night... I wanted to thank you for making me so ha-" _

_I smiled and rolled my eyes, already knowing what he was going to say. I cut him off with a passionate kiss... _

_I watched as his eyes rolled back into his head, his tail wagged, him smile, and kiss me back. He must have been madly in love with me for him to be this hypnotized. It was so cute... I broke the kiss and and he whimpered a little. _

_I couldn't help myself, and giggled winking at him. _

"_You such a horrible wolf... Why do you have to be so gorgeous...?" He said smiling at me. _

_I blushed, and smiled at his compliment. _

"_Hey... Does this mean we're... You know... Dating...?" He asked._

_The thought about us dating had crossed my mind a few times the night before. Not enough times to actually worry about it though... I shrugged at him. _

"_You don't know... Well then..." He rolled over so his back was towards me, looked down towards his belly, then stood up sighing a breath of relief. _

"_If it's not certain we are dating... Would you like to howl with me? At the next Moonlight Howl? You know... As my __**girlfriend**__?" He asked me walking towards me. _

_The word 'girlfriend' really stuck out to me... No one had ever really asked me out before, so this made me feel really nervous... But there was no way I going to reject Cole. I nodded quickly, blushing up a storm. He gave me a hug, and went to give my cheek a kiss, but I stopped him with my paw. I wagged my finger in front of his muzzle. _

"_No kiss until tonight huh?" He asked me smiling slyly. _

_I nodded, and gave the tip of his wet wolfy nose a kiss. _

"_Oh, so you can kiss me but I can't kiss you?" He said playfully._

_I nodded and smirked. I wanted to get back at him for all those times he flirted with me... _

"_Well that doesn't seem to fair now does it?" He said smiling at me. _

_I stuck my tongue out at him playfully, and he chuckled. _

"_Real mature... Your such a pup. Then again, I'm no better, heh heh. I suppose you have work today?" He asked. _

_Now that I think about it, I did have work to do... I got a little disappointed, but quickly hid my emotion, and nodded instead._

"_Awwww... Ok. Well, I'll see you later won't I...?" He asked. _

_I nodded, and started to walk away, running my tail from his neck, up the bottom of his chin, and up to the tip of his chin, making his whole body lift with his head as my tail did. I couldn't help but giggle. It was so cute... I just wanted to tackle him and kiss him to death. Of course, I wasn't going to give up my kisses so easily when they had such an affect on him..._

"_Ohhhhhhh I'll get you back later..." He said smiling evilly at me. _

_I waved at him, smiled back, and walked off to do whatever work I had for the day. Before I walked to far, he called out to me. _

"_Remember not to use your voice, ok?! You'll need it for the Howl!" _

_I nodded, and walked off._

_**End of Flashback/Four Days Later**_

It was only an hour before the Moonlight Howl and my date with Cole, and I was freaking out. It wasn't because I wasn't ready, I had Lilly and Kate help me get ready... It was because it was my first date... Not only that, but it was with Cole...!

"Jeez Tori your fidgeting worse than Humphrey was on the train back from Idaho... You need to relax." Kate said to me.

It was true, I was fidgeting a bit... But I couldn't help it. I was going on a date with the wolf I love...!

"Yeah Tori, just relax... There's no need to be nervous." Lilly said backing Kate up with a light, cheerful tone.

I nodded, and tried to calm myself down breathing in through my nose and out through my mouth slowly. It worked... To a certain extent. I may have stopped the fidgeting, but I couldn't help my pounding heartbeat.

"Tori... It's really nothing to be nervous about. My first date wasn't so bad... Sure it sounded like there was a dying frog in Garth's throat, but..." Kate started.

"Hey! His howl is perfect now!... Besides, I think my first date with Garth was perfect. I acted like myself, and he accepted me. That's the only thing you have to do Tori... Just be yourself. I bet you that's the reason Cole fell in love with you in the first place." Lilly said, interrupting Kate.

I couldn't help but smile at what Lilly said... I was sure hoping Cole fell in love with me for my personality, and not something silly like looks...

"She's right... My date with Humphrey was... magical. It was my first REAL date with somebody, and it was the best I'd ever had... And I was myself throughout the whole thing, just like Humphrey. That's one of the reasons I love him so much."

I nodded at them, smiling slightly. I knew they were right... I wasn't going to try and be someone I wasn't... I wouldn't want to have our relationship be an act my whole life.

"Ok, were done!" Lilly and Kate together.

I was almost scared of what I looked like... I was hoping they didn't make me too girly...

"Come one, come on, come and seeeeee!" Kate and Lilly said.

I rolled my eyes at their puppy like attitude as I walked past them towards a small puddle. As I looked down into the puddle, I was a bit shocked. I looked... Girly, but yet, I didn't look like a princess. I loved it! My head fur was parted perfectly down the center of my head right between my ears, the silver streaks in my fur seemed to glow in the moonlight, my body fur was perfectly groomed, and my eyes stood out so well... I couldn't help but smile widely and hug them tightly, meaning to say thank you.

"No problem Tori." Lilly said giggling.

"Yeah, it was nothing. Just a friendly favor." Kate said smiling.

I broke the hug and looked back into the puddle. I couldn't get over how... new I looked! I smiled wide again, unable to hold back my happiness. I couldn't wait to see Cole's reaction... I hope he'll like it...

_**Cole's P.O.V.**_

As I groomed myself the best I could, I thought to myself what Tori and I's date was going to be like tonight... I was kind of nervous, considering I'd never howled with someone before... I'd be practicing my howl lately, and I thought it sounded ok. I looked myself over in the lake close by.

"Maybe I should see what Humphrey think of my appearance..." I said to myself before turning around to walk to Humphrey's den.

Just as I did, Humphrey was standing right behind me. Apparently, I wasn't the only one who was trying to look fancy, considering Humphrey looked more groomed than his normal, rugged, laid back self.

"I think you look just fine." He said with a smile.

"Creeper... Your stalking me aren't you?" I asked with a smirk.

"Yep, ever since you told me about your adventure away from Jasper, I haven't let you leave my sight once." He said in a sarcastic tone.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head smiling as he chuckled.

"No but seriously, do I look ok? First date and all..." I asked again.

"Is that why your doing that? You have a date? That's great! Who is she? Reba? Janice? Eve?" He said smiling evilly at the end.

"Yes, no, no, and NO. If I ever dated Eve, I would be on my toes ever second of the date. I'm not afraid of her, it's just... She's a bit easy to set off sometimes."

He laughed.

"Yeah yeah, I know. You, Winston, Lilly, and Kate are the only wolves who aren't scared of her... I swear, it's like your her son or something..."

"That would make you her son too you know... Heh heh..." I said chuckling to myself as his eyes widened.

"Scratch that last part. Your NOT like her son. I don't want to have an over protective mother..."

"Technically you are her son... Son-in-law. Your married to Kate." I said to him.

"Wouldn't that make you her son-in-law too?" He asked.

I shrugged.

"Whatever, we're off topic. Who's that lucky girl anyway?"

"Well, I'll give you a hint... I've loved her ever since we were pu-" I didn't get to finish.

"Tori..." He said interrupting me.

What was with everyone not letting me finish my sentences lately... Am I that predictable? I'm spontaneous every second of the day!

"Yep. I'm so happy I feel like I could explode!" I said in a half yell.

"That's awesome, just don't explode on me. I just got done grooming myself." He said smiling.

"Heh heh, ok. You look quite fancy by the way... Not something I'm used to." I said, complimenting him.

"Thanks. I don't know if I like the fancy look... I'm more of the freaky natural look."

"Yeah... Same here. I like my long, wild fur." I said touching my head fur.

"No, your fur is freakishly long, cut it."

"No, it makes me, me."

"Cut it."

"No."

"I'll take it from you in your sleep."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Ok, you'll have to sleep sometime."

"So will you. Remember who your brother is." I said chuckling, ending the discussion.

After our small play argument was over, I decided to ask him about his first date.

"Hey Humphrey... Can I ask you something?" I said.

"Of course, what's up?" He said looking down into the lake to make sure his fur was still groomed.

"What was your first date with Kate like...?" I asked him.

"What was it like...? What was it like?! It was one of the best days of my life! I swear I'll never ever forget that day... My first date... With the love of my life no less! Cole... You could say it was like heaven... And I bet yours will be too..." He said ending with a warm smile.

I smiled at him... Slowly at first, but it soon became a big, wide, smile across my face. I couldn't wait until I got to see Tori...

"Thanks Humphrey... I'm sure this will be a night to remember."

"No problem... You are my brother after all." He said smiling again.

I nodded, and he gave me a small push on my shoulder, making me smile again.

"Well, I think I'll go and see if Tori wants to go now... Are you going to go get Kate?" I asked him.

"I am. Good luck with your date Cole. I'll see you at the Moonlight Howl... Have fun!" He said walking away.

"Ok, thanks, you too! See you there!" I yelled as I walked in the direction of the pack hotel, also known as, my den.

* * *

**So how was it? Good? Bad? You decided, and tell me in a review. If you noticed my chapters are longer, so I hope you're happy. :) They will probably stay like this, so hope you like reading. :) DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! Until next time my friends...  
**


	23. Chapter 23

**HEY GUYS! Sorry about the wait, I needed to add a few things to this chapter. :3 But here you are! READ ON!**

* * *

Chapter: 23

_**Tori's P.O.V.**_

I was inside of the den, all alone. Kate and Lilly had left a while ago, and Samson, Greg, and Razor weren't there, so I was kind of just sitting in the back of the den, in the corner, in the dark... I don't know why, but I've always loved the dark. Not that I don't love the light as well, but I just seem to find peace in darkness... I was always a weird wolf. I felt safe in the darkness, unlike others, where they were afraid as pups. When I was a pup, I would sneak out of my den and take a midnight stroll. I guess you could say it was like a stress reliever. It gave me the time to clear my head of everything bad... Especially when... The old Cole almost had his face bit of by that dog. I loved the dark... I thought I heard someone walking outside of the den, but I took it for someone just passing by, so I ignored the sound and thought to myself...

"_I hope Cole likes what I look like... I don't want to make him feel uncomfortable howling with me..."_

I took a deep breath, and let it all out with a big sigh, settling my nerves a little more... I looked to the floor of the den and could see a shadow creeping across it. I looked up to see Cole standing in the entrance of the den smiling. He looked so handsome like that... It's amazing what the moonlight can do to someone.

"Tori, is that you back there?" He asked.

I nodded and smiled. I apparently wasn't the only one who decided to look nice for our howl together. He too had made himself look fancy for our date. I loved what he did... Perfectly brushed fur all the way from the top if his ears, to the tip of his fluffy tail... Strong, handsome... Irresistible... I unconsciously let out a small, but light growl of pleasure. Thank heavens he didn't hear it...

"Ok, just making sure. I can't really see you back there in the dark... Why don't you move into the light out here?... So I can see you?" He asked gesturing to the moonlight.

I suddenly got extremely nervous, and felt butterflies in my stomach... I didn't know why, considering I had no problem teasing him before with my kisses and tail... But regardless of my uneasiness, I slowly stepped towards the moonlight. I stopped short where the light and darkness collided, my legs not allowing me to move any further.

"Come on... Just a little further..." He said, trying to coax me out of the darkness.

I didn't budge.

"Pwease...? For me...?" He asked in his puppy voice, getting low to the ground again, acting like a puppy.

It was so cute... Unbearably irresistible really... I pushed myself that extra distance to walk into the moonlight, sitting down shyly, letting some of my fur fall down in the way of my left eye...

His eyes widened, and his jaw dropped. I didn't expect a reaction like that...

"W-Wow..."

I was slightly embarrassed. I wanted to ask what he thought about my appearance, but couldn't think of a good way to ask him... Unless I wrote it on the ground, though I had a pretty good idea of what he was going to say. Before I got a chance to start writing, he started to stutter. I giggled, and he stopped trying to talk. Instead, he smiled, let his eyes glaze over, and let his tongue hang out of his mouth unconsciously, causing me to blush hard. Was I really that hot to him...? He then started drooling. I giggled again, and closed his mouth, breaking his trance.

"I-I... Wow... Just, wow... Y-Your so... so... Words don't even describe how beautifully sexy you are!" He said in a half yell, causing me to blush **REALLY** hard and look down smiling, closing my eyes.

He thought I was sexy... That made me feel so giddy inside... I just wanted to kiss him so badly, but I couldn't give up my kisses that easily. I still had some teasing to do.

I couldn't think of a way to ask him this question, so I used my claw to write into the ground, "You think I'm... Sexy...?" I asked, wishing I could speak...

"Not Sexy... Beautifully sexy..." He said slowly laying down putting his head on his paws and staring at me, eyes still glazed over.

I couldn't help myself from blushing like mad. The way he was acting was so cute and it was making me feel... funny. Not like a laughable funny but... funny. I can't explain it... After a few seconds of him staring at me, I stood up, and walked over to him. I sat down in front of him, smiling, and pointed to the moon. He shook himself from his trance and sat up straight.

"Right... The Moonlight Howl... Almost forgot. Are you ready to go?" He asked.

I nodded, and stood up.

He stood up with me, and bowed a little, gesturing outside.

"After you ma'am." He said smiling at me.

I smiled and suppressed a giggle, pushing his shoulder lightly, making him chuckle.

As we walked down the hill towards our destination, Cole started to slow down to the point of where he was behind me, though I ignored it... Suddenly, he quickly crawled underneath me, and lifted me up onto his back... Again, but I didn't even fight it this time. I knew I wasn't going to win, so I just got comfortable on his back as he carried me all the way to the Moonlight Howl... He was so sweet, but he could be a big pain in the tail when he wanted to be. Not that I minded...

_**Cole's P.O.V.**_

When we arrived at the bottom of the small mountain, we could see some wolves already howling. Humphrey and Kate were perched up on their own little part of the mountain, Garth and Lilly were also in their own little world. I swear, I was giving the saying 'butterflies in your stomach' a whole new meaning... Though I didn't let it show too much. I was so nervous I felt like I could have a heart attack any second now!

"Well... We're here." I said gently putting Tori down, letting her stand on her own again.

She nodded and smiled, looking up at the mountain, letting her beauty REALLY show... Like it did back in the den. I, once again, started staring at her smiling like an idiot. The way she seemed to glowed in the moonlight, the way she stood there, and the way she smiled, made me high with love... She looked at me and giggled, and I shook my head still smiling.

"Sorry, I can't help it... Think of it as a compliment towards your beauty." I said smiling.

She blushed, and I smiled wider... I loved when she acted so shy...

"So, where would you like to howl?" I asked her.

I saw her look around, then point towards a small area near a thin stream that flowed down the mountain. It was placed perfectly underneath the moon's path of light.

"Ok, we'll go there." I said, starting to walk to the spot, having Tori follow me.

When we had reached our spot, I sat down next to Tori, and looked around. Everyone was already howling, and Tori was looking at me smiling.

"So... Do you want to start this... Or me?" I asked.

She smiled, and blushed, shrugging. She was defiantly nervous with the way she was acting... I didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable. I wrapped my arm around her, pulling her close.

"How about... I start?" I suggested, making her smile wider, nodding a little.

I was kind of hoping she would say that... I wanted to see what she thought of my howl. I had been practicing so much... I hope she didn't think it was horrible...

I nodded at her, and turned to face the moon. I knew neither of us had ever howled with someone before, and I wanted to be able to give her the confidence to howl... So I had to step up, and face my fear. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, then exhaled... And again... And again. Then, I finally took one last breath, leaned my head back... and howled.

I felt the feeling of a a trillion supernovas burst within me, letting me howl loud and clear... With pride. I kept howling, and I was going to keep howling until she joined in... And she did.

When she started howling, I swear I cried a little... It was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard. Other than the words, "I love you" coming from her mouth. An angel she was... No words could describe what I had heard. I didn't even notice I stopped howling until she stopped and looked at me.

I smiled at her, letting her know I loved it, and she smiled back.

"Well come on, are we going to howl, or are we going to sit her and stare at each other?" She asked smiling and giggling.

I blushed and smiled wide. I was so relieved to hear her voice again... I walked closer to her, and pressed my pelt up against her side, howling again, having her join in once again...

I swear... The two of us together... It's like our voices were made to howl together. I guess we were meant to be... It wasn't until later, after we finished howling, that we saw some of the wolves around staring at us smiling. Humphrey, Kate, Lilly, Garth, Samson, Greg, Razor, were most of them. I could see Humphrey and Lilly smiling at me, giving me a look that said 'good job'. I was so glad they knew about the real me... To make the moment prefect, I grabbed Tori and held her in my arms, giving her a deep and passionate kiss. I felt her wrap her arms around my neck and kiss back, moaning slightly. This made me smile. I knew I was going to have to tell Tori about me... And it would have to be soon. I couldn't live like this forever... I didn't want to think about that now though. I didn't want to ruin the moment.

After the wondrous night had ended, Samson, Greg, Razor, Tori and I had gone back to "The Hotel" for a good nights rest. Tori climbed her way up onto my chest and hugged me tight.

"Goodnight Cole... I love you." She said, kissing my cheek.

"Goodnight Tori, sweet dreams, I love you too..." I said kissing the tip of her nose, before she fell asleep in my arms... This had been one of the best days of my life...

* * *

**So, what did you guys think? If you guys want, I'll rewrite this chapter so it has more detail in it. DON'T BE AFRAID TO ASK! ANYONE CAN! Darn... This chapter is just barely under 2000 words... Oh well... I'm done. Don't forget to leave a review to tell me what you think! Until next time my friends... ;)**


	24. Chapter 24

**HEY GUYS! I'm sooooooo sorry about the long wait! I was trying to make the chapter a bit bigger because I thought it was short, but it turns out it was more than 1,500 words... -.-' I'm kind of annoyed, but I'll update anyway. :) READ ON!**

* * *

Chapter: 24

I woke up the next morning feeling like a new wolf... Like I had died and then been reborn. I felt clean. I looked around and saw that Tori wasn't here. I saw that everyone else was still sleeping, so she must have got up on her own... I yawned, stretched out, then leaned my head from side to side, making my neck pop as I did so. I don't care how sickening others think it sounds, because once you feel what it's like, you can't stop. I didn't want to be clingy, but I wanted to know where she went. So I left the den to look for Tori...

_**Tori's P.O.V.**_

I left the den pretty early in the morning, before the sun had even reached the tip of the mountains this morning. I don't know why I was up... I had the day off. It must have been the Alpha in me... I walked to my den, just to have another look at it. I hadn't been in here in so long. Ever since... _Then._ I wasn't going to think about it... Not again. It only brought sadness. I looked around and saw all the little sketches drawn on the wall. Most of them obviously drawn by a puppy... Me. It was my den after all. I said to myself when I was little that this den would be mine. I also said that when I lived here on my own, I would make this place look a little more creative... I obviously did. Now that I looked at this sketch more closely, I remembered it was the first thing I'd ever drawn in this den. Even before it was mine. It was me, standing next to what was a human, inside of a heart... Well, what looked like a human at least. The human had a tail, wolf ears, claws... Long hair... I felt tears prick at my eyes. I shook my head and looked at another picture... I remembered this one as well. I drew this one when I first moved into this den. It was a small bird... A dove if I remember correctly. I never seen many doves around Jasper... Inside of that dove, were a few words.

"_Peace, Harmony, Happiness, Family, Friends, and Love."_

Love... Love was an emotion that I'd always had... An emotion that everyone has had. I remembered back... Before Cole was taken from us... To what Cole had said to me... His last words.

"_I love you..." _

I had a hunch. He was so kind and sweet to me. Then again, he was like that to everyone... But even though he was nice to everyone, he was... different around me. No one else... Just me. He treated me like a flower... A tiny, tiny flower that had just bloomed through the thinning snow of spring. A delicate, fragile, special flower that only bloomed once a lifetime... I can't say I minded. I enjoyed it... I could feel a bump rising and falling in my throat as the tears tried to push their way out again... I shook them away. I decided it would be best to not look at the drawings now... Everything somehow reminded me of _him..._

"Jeez Tori... You need to get over it." I said to myself.

I really just wish I could forget about him... I really do. I wouldn't feel anymore pain... Almost everything I'd ever done as a pup had him there...

"Why Cole...? Why does life have to be so unfair? Why did you have to have those powers? Why couldn't you just... be normal? None of this would have ever happened, and you would still be here... With me..."

Countless times I'd thought this... But now, I shouldn't. I wouldn't be being fair to the Cole I have now... After all, I have the new Cole because of the old Cole. I should be thanking him for what he's done. He said he didn't want anyone to cry when he died... He wanted them to be happy to have even met him in this big, cruel world, rather than crying because he was gone now... I failed him on the aspect big time. I looked for a blank spot on the wall... A spot that was still untouched by my artwork. I found one, and started to carve a heart into the wall. Inside of that heart, I put the two words I never got to say to my first love...

"_Thank you..."_

I stepped away from the drawing and smiled.

"Thank you Cole..." I said looking up, wondering if he was watching...

I sat there for a few more minute, pondering a few things in my mind. Why was Cole so much like the old Cole? It's like he WAS Cole... Just under a different skin. Oh how I wished that were the case... I quickly pushed the idea out of my mind... It was crazy talk. This whole time, I was unaware of the eyes watching me. Then, someone suddenly came up behind me, and gently started rubbing my neck.

"You know, out of all wolves, I thought you would be the first to hear me coming. Heh heh, I guess you must have a few things on your mind."

I realized it was Cole, and I smiled, letting myself go. Shivering, moaning, and giggling from the pleasure like a little girl.

"Mmmmm hehehe... Stop that... Ohhhhhh..." I said, hoping he would stop massaging my neck.

It's not that I didn't like it, it just made me feel strange...

"I don't know... It feels like you've got quite a bit of tension. You need..." He started walking his wolf-like fingers up and down my back and neck, making me gasp. "To relax..."

And relax I did. I melted like ice when he started walking his fingers up and down my neck and back... I slowly started to fall to the ground, having him gently set me down on the ground. It felt like I had every angel in the world tending to my every muscle as he worked his way up and down my body. It was like working hard all day, then laying down at the end and not moving at all... Times a million.

"O-Ohhhhhhh... C-Cole... Where d-did you l-learn... t-to do this? Mmmmmmm... Y-Your paws are m-magical..." I managed to blurt out in between moans.

_**Cole's P.O.V.**_

She asked me where I'd learned to use my 'magical paws' so well. I thought it was cute how she said my paws were magical... When I finished massaging her body, mainly her back and neck, I gave her neck a small kiss, causing her to shiver and giggle, moaning a little. I made a small mental note to remember that her neck was extra sensitive...

"There you go my Angel... How do you feel?" I asked her.

She didn't respond. She simply laid there belly down, eyes closed, smiling wide, blushing for some reason, tail thumping away at the ground.

"I'll just assume you feel amazing..." I said, chuckling and nuzzling the side of her face, making her smile a little wider.

"I do feel amazing... Thank you so much. I needed that..." Tori said looked at me with just her eyes... Her beautiful beautiful eyes...

"Anything for my Angel..." I said making her blush and giggle.

"I love your nicknames for me..."

"Good, because I have so many more." I said, winking at her smiling.

She smiled back, and stood up finally, a little off balance.

"Hey... Can I ask you a question...?" She asked me.

"Of course! What did you want to know my Love?" I replied.

"How... How do you know what makes me so happy? What makes me tick? What makes me want to be with you so badly...?"

I smiled. Not because she still didn't know it was me, but before I disappeared, I knew quite a bit about her... Just by watching.

"Tori... Everyone's heart has different instructions... They're written through their eyes, in their smiles, through their actions, and through their tears... They just have to find someone who cares enough... To read them." I said looking deep into her eyes, my body pressed up against hers, smiling.

She said nothing. She just slowly smiled, and let a tear fall. She buried her head in my chest and started to cry tears of joy...

"Let me guess... These tears say..." I started, bringing her face up to look at me.

"He really does cares... He really does loves me... He can't live without me." I finish with a smile.

She broke down crying, hugging me around my neck tight, burying her head in my chest again, dampening my fur a little, though I didn't mind. Every bit of it was true... I really couldn't live without her. I've cared all my life, and I will ALWAYS love her.

"Tori... I lo-"

She interrupted me with a deep, passionate kiss. I was shocked at first, but quickly gave in, let my eyes roll back into my head, and kiss back. She shocked me yet again when she slipped her tongue into my mouth. I can't say I minded... Her kisses tasted even better this way. A bit more exotic yes, but that's one of the many perks of life, isn't it? She broke the kiss panting hard after about two minutes. I too was panting, but... I felt something. It was the same feeling I felt the night I told Tori I loved her...

_Courage..._

I knew why I felt it too. I knew what my body and mind were trying to tell me...

"_Tell her... Tell everyone your back. Back to stay... You'll figure out a way to tell everyone, just do it!" _

"Tori... There's something I need to tell you..." I said to her.

She tilted her head a little, and backed up from me a little.

"Oh, well... Ok. What's on your mind?" She said, trying to change back to her normal mood.

I went to open my mouth to tell her _something, _but I couldn't think if a logical way to start this conversation... My mind was on fire with nervousness and confusion. It was working as fast as it could, trying to find the words... This was going to a difficult...

* * *

**So, the chapter was... what? Good, bad, wolfy? You tell me with a review. :3 Thank you guys for being so patient, I really appreciate it...! :'D Until next time my friends... **


	25. Chapter 25

**HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOO EVERYONE! Why do I always yell my greetings? Who knows... Hahaha, well here's chapter 25 for you! You can thank Blackwolf4626 for telling me to update. :3 I was personally going to update in a few days, but... I'll give him what he wants! :D Anyway, you guys can probably feel that this story is coming to a close... But that's fine. We all had a good run right? :) READ ON MY BEAUTIFUL VIEWERS!**

* * *

Chapter: 25

_**Tori's P.O.V.**_

While I was waiting for Cole to ask me his question, I wondered what was taking him so long to ask me. Finally, he ask me, a bit of nervousness showing in his voice.

"Tori... What if Cole was still alive?" He asked.

When he asked that question, my heart dropped a little. After Cole's massage, I had completely forgot about the old Cole... More or less.

"Cole... I'd rather not answer that question... It hurts me to think about him anymore..." I said, trying to fight back tears.

"I-I know but... please... tell me."

"Why...? Why do you want to know?" I asked him.

I just told him it hurt me to think about it, and I would rather talk about it.

"Tori, I know it hurts you, and I hate knowing that it does... and I know you won't believe me when I tell you, but..." He didn't finish...

"_Tell me what? What won't I believe? Come on Cole... Spit it out."_ I thought to myself.

"But what? Just tell me so we can get of this topic..." I said, not meaning to snap at him.

"Ok. Tori... It's me..."

I didn't understand what he meant.

"Huh?"

He sighed, and looked into my eyes.

"Tori... It's me, Cole... As in, creepy, weird, supernatural Cole..."

I couldn't believe what he was telling me. It hurt so much, a tear squeezed itself out before I could stop it.

"Cole... Just stop. It's not even funny... It hurts."

"Tori I'm being serious. It's me, Co-"

"Cole's gone now! He didn't look like a wolf for one, and that... THING made Cole jump into that hole, closing it up over him! I never seen him again after that!... I can't believe you would even joke about th-"

_**Cole's P.O.V.**_

I knew this would happen. Humphrey didn't believe me, what made me think Tori would? I was running out of ideas... I looked nothing like the old Cole, and just because I acted like the old Cole doesn't mean anything!... Then it hit me. My eyes... They didn't change! They were still the mixture of colors they'd always been! Yellow, light blue, and grey! I grabbed her, interrupting her, making her look at my face. She was crying, but it wasn't a complete break down...

"Tori! Please listen to me...! Look at my eyes! Have you ever seen anyone with my color eyes...?!"

She looked at what I believed was my eyes, and stopped struggling for a moment. I could imagine what was going through her mind right now...

"_Is it really him? He has his eyes..." _

Though I was wrong. Maybe not completely wrong, but still wrong.

"It's just a coincidence...! There's only one thing that would make me believe you were actually Cole, and I know you won't be able to do it...!"

I could tell she wanted to believe me, but didn't want to look like a fool. I understood. I would do the same thing...

"Ok then, what was he able to do?" I asked.

"If you were Cole you would know..."

There wasn't many things left to choose from... It's not like I could hold a gun now. I had paws, not hands... I could climb trees when I was a hybrid, but a few other wolves could to... I could if I set my mind to it, but that's off topic... Then I realized what she meant, and felt stupid for not thinking about this earlier, saving ALL of this stress... My shifting ability. My so called "demon" form. It was so simple! I would have changed right then and there, but I figured why not tell the whole pack as well?

"Ok...! Ok I will, but not here... I need the whole pack to see this..."

"What do you need the whole pack to see?" She asked.

"The real Tori would know now wouldn't she?..." I said smiling, before running out of the den towards Winston and Eve's den, Tori following me.

When I arrived at Winston and Eve's den, they were sitting in the back, discussing something I could care less about. I quickly ran inside, disregarding my manners.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Asked Eve in a slightly irritated tone.

"Oh! Jeez...! Sorry Ma'am, Sir... I just have something very important to ask you!" I said, a bit quicker than I'd expected.

"Easy, easy, calm down boy. You're like a squirrel that overslept... Now SLOWLY tell us what you needed to ask us" Winston said.

I calmed myself down a bit, and tried to slow down my talking speed.

"I need you to call a pack meeting... Would you?" I asked.

"A pack meeting? For what? What's wrong?" Eve asked in a more assertive tone than last time.

"Nothing's wrong Ma'am. I just need to show everyone something very important... Would you please call a pack meeting?" I asked again.

"All depends... What is that something?" Winston asked.

"I can't explain, but let's just say I have proof that the old Cole is still alive..."

When I mentioned the name "Cole" there facial expression went from serious, to shocked and confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Please, I'll tell you when everyone else is here, just... Will you?" I asked.

I felt a bit low because it felt like I was begging, but it's not like everyone was going to come and see what was wrong if I howled. Only the Alpha leader can make everyone come running...

"Ok ok, we'll call one... Give us a few minutes." Eve said straightening my stance a little.

Winston was obviously not expecting that, and questioned what she was doing.

"Cole doesn't look like the type of person who would lie... Especially in front of the whole pack about something THAT big. I would trust him on this one Honey." Said Eve to Winston.

I was quite shocked to hear her say that. Eve trust me? Sounds like a fairytale don't you think? Winston sighed and nodded at his lover.

"Yes Dear." He said sitting up straight, looking at me, then walking out of then den onto the small drop off near the entrance of the den, letting out a loud howl. I turned to Eve.

"Thank you so much." I said.

"I'm trusting you... I NEVER trust anyone, and if your lying, I will rip out your eyes, and shove th-"

"Them down my throat so I can see your claws tear my carcase open? I know... It's one of your many death threats." I finished for her, knowing what she was going to say, smiling before walking out of the den. I could hear her marvel secretly behind me.

"Oh my goodness... It's him...!"

After waiting for about five minutes, most of the pack had crowded around the bottom of the slope. It was well more than enough wolves to make them believe it's me. There had to be. Besides... It's not like I had much of a choice now... I stood at the tip of the cliff like drop off, in front of everyone. Winston and Eve were behind me, Humphrey and Lilly were sitting next to Kate and Garth out to the right of me, and Tori... Was out in the front, sitting on her haunches, staring up at me. I had to do this, and I had to do this now.

"Ok everyone, calm down please!" I yelled out, making everyone quiet down.

"Thank you! Now, I bet your all wondering why you were called here today... Well, I'm not going to waste your time. I know we all remember what happened to Cole a while back..."

Whispers rose up from the crowd.

"I know this sounds crazy everyone, but... He's alive."

The whispers got louder.

"Quiet please! I know, you must think I'm lying... But I'm not. I know he's alive because, well..."

I took a deep breath.

"I'm Cole..."

The whispers turned into loud discussions, all disagreeing with me, saying I was a liar.

"You look nothing like him!"

"This is a cruel cruel joke!"

"You're a horrible wolf!"

I kept getting down talk from everyone. Even Winston and Eve were starting to give me weird looks. I had to do it now.

"Ok then! Could anyone else but Cole do this?!"

I thought of the most angering things, feeling my anger bubble up inside of me, letting it all go, shifting into that... Monster. Gasps and shock filled the atmosphere as everyone took a good look. Kate and Garth's jaw dropped, Eve fainted, having Winston catch her, and Tori... She did nothing. She kept staring up at me, tears rolling down her face as if there were a rain cloud hanging over her head. Everyone then started to look at Tori, noticing she hadn't moved.

"Tori...? Are you ok...?" I asked her in my slightly deeper, darker demon voice.

Still, she didn't respond. Her body started to shake a little, and the tears kept coming. Though she said nothing... And didn't even make a sound. I thought maybe I could bring her out of her little trance by saying three simple words...

"Tori... I love you." I said, letting one tear fall... It was pitch black.

I heard a few 'Awwwwww's come from the crowd. Most of them being females. I didn't even feel the tear squeeze it's way to the surface. Suddenly, I changed back into my normal self... Thing was, I didn't do it. I changed back against my will.

"Huh...?" I said to myself in confusion.

"POACHER!"

* * *

**So what did you think? Good, Bad, Wolfy? Whatever Wolfy is... Hahaha! Looks like Cole FINALLY revealed himself, but it seems there's going to be some trouble in Jasper! D: I guess you guys are going to have to wait through this CLIFFHANGER to read what happens next! *Cough* Cough* "humphreyandkate together"... Hahaha, sorry. Don't worry, you're still an awesome guy "humphreyandkate together", I'm just busting you. Friendly abuse, nothing more. ;) Don't forget to leave a review to tell me what you think! Don't forget guys, I'm ALWAYS open to story suggestions. That doesn't mean I'll always do them or use them, but you have a pretty high chance of them happening! :) Ok, I'll let you guys go now, and as always... "Stay thirsty my friends..." Hahaha, just kidding. Until next time you gorgeous readers! **


	26. Chapter 26

**HEY GUYS! I'm soooooooooooooooo sorry I haven't been updating, a hurricane hit my place, so I have no power. :'( I'm at my grandparents as we speak, trying to work as fast as I can! Updating is my first priority... So here you are! READ ON!**

* * *

Chapter: 26

"POACHER!" Yelled one of the wolves from the crowd, getting in front a wolf to protect her... She must have been his mate, or crush or something...

"Everyone, run to your dens! We'll all be safe there! GO!" Said Winston, his voice booming over all the panic. There was only one other time I'd heard Winston yell that loudly, and that was when he and Tony were stuck in the middle of that stampede after Kate and Garth's wedding was ruined.

Everyone scattered, running towards there dens. I was still standing up on the over watch. Tori still hadn't moved. I could see a pup, looking around in panic, obviously scared out of his mind. I don't even think he was old enough to know what a poacher was...

"Mom! Where are you?!" The pup yelled, in a terrified tone.

I ran down to the pup, picking him up by the scruff of his neck, and running over to a log that had been rotted from the inside out. It was the only safe place I could see.

"Stay here. You'll be safe. After everything's over, and you see other wolves walking around, you can find your mother, ok?" I asked the pup, receiving a nod from him in response.

Before I turned back around to run to Tori, the pup crawled farther back into the log, covering his face with his paws, shaking like he had hypothermia. By the time I could see Tori, the scent of the poacher was dangerously strong. I still couldn't see him, the trees off in the distance could easily hide him from my line of sight.

"Tori come on! We have to go now!" I yelled to her.

She didn't respond. She was still just staring at me, tears pouring down her face. Before I had time to react, the poacher came out of the trees hardly even twenty feet away from Tori.

"There you are..." Said the poacher, aiming his gun at her, still advancing towards her.

I was to late to get her out of there now. I started to run for Tori, hoping he would get scared from seeing me and run off. Problem with my plan was, he didn't see me...

"I won't let you take her from me..." I said to myself.

"Your a pretty one. Such a shame I'm going to kill you. Your pelt it spotless... For now..."

I jumped in front of the rifle pointed at Tori, just as the poacher pulled the trigger... I knew what was coming, and I wasn't afraid... I regretted nothing. As long as Tori lived, I would be happy... Then I heard the bang...

_**Tori's P.O.V.**_

I couldn't believe it was really him. All this time I thought he was dead but... He was right in front of us this whole time. Well, for a portion of the time anyway... I don't understand. Why did he have another body? Why didn't he tell me before? Why was I so stubborn?! That's probably why he didn't tell me... Because he knew I wouldn't believe him... I was pulled from my trance when I was hit in the back of the head by something, hearing a loud bang. I shook my head, looking around. To my right, I saw Cole laying on the ground. He must have accidentally kicked me while pushing the gun away from me so I didn't get shot. The poacher was loading another bullet into the gun. He wasn't carrying a back to hold animal pelts... It's like he was just killing for fun...

"COLE!" I screamed.

My Alpha instinct kicked in. I ran over and bit down on the poachers arm, ripping it wide open, making him drop his gun and hold his arm swearing like it was his last day on Earth, which it could have been if he didn't run. Unfortunately he did...

I was so angry at the moment, I couldn't think straight. I wanted to chase after the man that shot at me, but I didn't want to leave Cole... He did push the gun away from me after all. I turned around to hug Cole, but he was still lying on the ground, panting a bit hard, with a small pool of crimson around his chest area. I knew now that he didn't push the gun away from me...

_**He took a bullet for me...**_

"C-Cole...!" I screamed, practically falling beside him.

He looked up at me groaning a bit, smiling a little before coughing up a little blood and having his head hit the ground. I picked up his head, pulling a little bit of his chest up with me, trying to keep the blood out of his throat. I started to cry my eyes out.

"N-No... D-Don't cry... Don't c-cry..." He managed to say between the coughs and gurgles of blood.

I wanted to hug him so tight... But I was afraid of squeezing the life out of him... The pack was crowding around us, Humphrey pushing through the crowd, ending up in the front, just not as close as I was. He wasn't crying... Not this time. There was nothing we could do. There was a huge hole in his chest were the gun blasted Cole. Obviously the gun was far more powerful than necessary to kill a wolf... I looked over to wear I was sitting, and saw what looked like a small bullet, a bit crushed from impact. That's what must have hit me in the back of the head, not Cole... The bullet went right through him. He was bleeding out fast. Even if we could stop the blood from pouring out of him, he must have lost to much by now... Eve didn't rush over to help me. She knew... She knew what would happen just as much as I did. I couldn't be optimistic this time... Cole was dying.

"C-Cole...! No! No no no no no! T-This is all my fault!..." I said, the lump in my throat making it difficult to speak clearly.

"N-No... I-It wasn't your f-fault... D-Don't beat y-yourself up like t-that... Y-Your perfect..." Said Cole in a weak tone.

I cried even harder.

"How can you say I'm perfect if your dying because of me?!" I yelled at him, not understanding.

"B-Because... I-I... Love... You..." He said, making me cry even harder, if it was even possible...

He laid his head down, only looking at me with his eyes, holding his paw up for me. I looked at his paw. I knew what he wanted... Before I had time to react, he spoke.

"P-Please... I d-don't want to d-die alone... Don't l-let me d-die alone..." He said, his paw starting to shake, his eyes starting to shut.

I quickly grabbed his paw, holding it tightly with both of mine. His paw was big... It took both of my paws to be able to wrap my paws around it.

"You're not alone... W-We're all here... Y-You don't need to b-be scared..." I said, wishing there was some way to keep him alive...

"I-I'm not s-scared... I-I just don't w-want to d-die a-alone..." He said, coughing up a large amount of blood.

"C-Cole... P-Please... N-Not again...!" I said, nuzzling him.

"T-Tori... I-I'm sorry... I-It's going t-to h-happen... Just r-remember that I-I... I... I love you..."

I squeezed his paw tighter and nodded.

"I-I love you too Cole..." I said in a quiet voice.

He smiled weakly, and closed his eyes...

I watched the slow, stressed rise and fall of his chest...

_Up and down..._

_Up... and down..._

_Up... and... down... _

_There was a sigh..._

_**And then there was nothing...**_

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Wolfy? (Wolfy for your information means awesomely amazing, hahaha!) Tell me in a review! I LOVE YOU MY SUNNY PUPPY!**


	27. Chapter 27

**HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO EVERYBODY! Did you miss me? No of course not! You guys hate me. :'( Hahaha, just kidding. More or less... I'm back with another update to this story you guys seem to love to much, so don't forget to review for more! Also, I have a small announcement... I'm really confused on what I should do here, so I posted a poll for you guys to help me. What should I do? You tell me, and I'll listen... Leave an opinion in the review too! You might want to read the poll now! It's on my profile page! Ok, I'm done... READ ON!**

* * *

Chapter: 27

I couldn't hear him breathing... I couldn't see his chest rising and falling... I couldn't hear his heart beat... I could only see the blood coating his fur, and the pool of life beneath him. No one moved, no one made a sound. Only I was heard... Crying. Begging for him to come back to me... I kept thinking in my head the same thing over and over...

"_Why does life have to be so unfair? Why can't I just have him?! Humphrey has Kate! Lilly has Garth! Winston has Eve! Why can't I be happy too?! Was it something I'd done in the past? Did I hurt someone or something? What did I do to deserve this?!..." _

Then I realized, I hadn't done anything to deserve this. I wasn't the only one who was heart broken. Humphrey was his brother, and he just died right in front of him. Humphrey may not have been crying on the outside, but on the inside... That's a completely different story. He was following Cole's wish to not cry when he passed... I was the only one not helping that wish come true. Not again... I pulled myself together, and stop tried my hardest to stop crying, sitting up straight. I was still holding his paw... His lifeless paw. I gently laid his paw down next to him. After I did, I could see a faint light in slightly ajar his mouth. I looked closer, trying to see what it was. I jumped back when a small sphere of a bright white, and a dark purple-black came shooting out of his muzzle. I looked at the sphere, watching as the light and the darkness seemingly fought with each other for dominance. Everyone around me was whispering, wondering what it could be. I heard a few ludicrous suggestions like "His memories" or "His love for me". I didn't think it was any of those things. I thought it was his soul... The darkness being the monster that was corrupting him, and the light being... Himself? I couldn't be sure. After about ten seconds of staring, the darkness was finally consumed by the light, making the sphere a bright white light. The light starting moving around in a circle, like it was looking for something. It stopped once it reached me, and stayed there for a few seconds, just inches away from me. After a while, it started moving again, but faster. I could see it start to circle the crowd again, this time stopping in front of Humphrey. It once again stayed there for a few seconds, then moved along. It's last stop was in front of Lilly. Except this time, it didn't move. Lilly stared at the sphere, backing away a little. She was obviously uncomfortable with that light so close to her. The light got closer and closer to her, until it was eventually right in front of her nose.

"Ummm... Hi there..." Lilly said to the light, shyly waving at it.

"Hello!" The sphere said, responding, making her along with everyone around her jump back a little.

It sounded like a female's voice. In fact, it sounded a lot like Lilly's voice... It was a light, sweet sounding voice that you couldn't forget.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you, but that's so cool! You sound just like me!" Said the sphere, giggling.

"Y-Yeah... You... You can t-talk?" Asked Lilly.

"Yep! Sorry for not saying anything before and acting so creepy. I was looking for a host!" Said the sphere cheerfully.

"A host...?" Lilly asked the sphere again.

"That's right, a host! Turns out, your body is the only one here suitable for me to use though... May I?"

"M-May you... What?" Lilly asked, backing up again.

"Use your body! I don't have one to use, and your body would be perfect! It's not a permanent thing if that's why you're thinking. If you're afraid it's completely understandable, considering you never seen an angel before!" The light said.

"Angel?" Lilly asked in shock.

"Yes, and angel!"

"W-Well... Why do you need my body...?"

"Well, I don't have my own body to use. That big guy over used to be my host, but ummm... You know... So can I use yours for a minute? All I need to do is bring him back!"

When I heard the angel say she could revive Cole, I felt a spark of hope. I looked at Lilly.

"Lilly please...! Please let her bring Cole back! Please, please, please I'm begging you!" I said, almost crying again.

"Oh that's right! You're his girlfriend aren't you?!" The angel asked.

I nodded at her.

"I just want to say you two are soooooo cute together! He loves you so much...!" Said the angel, making me blush.

"Thank you... B-But... Can you really b-bring him back?" I asked.

"Oh of course! Well, maybe. The longer he's dead, the less of a chance I have of reviving him, which is why I need her body right now!" Confirmed the angel.

I looked at Lilly again with pleading eyes.

"Please Lilly..."

_**Lilly's P.O.V.**_

Truthfully, I was scared to death. I was being asked to have someone possess my body! I didn't know what to do... Tori was begging me to let the angel do it, and as much as I wanted Cole to live and make everyone happy, I was scared beyond belief. I looked at Garth.

"I'll be right here Love, I promise." Garth said to me, holding my paw.

I thought it over for a few seconds, and looked at Tori, then at the angel.

"O-Ok..."

"Oh thank you so much! Don't worry, you won't regret letting me do this!" Said the angel.

"W-Will it hurt...?" I asked her.

"No no of course not! In fact, it'll be one of the best sensations you'll ever receive in your whole life!" She said, reassuring me I would be ok.

I nodded, and closed my eyes tight, still a bit scared. I felt fly into my nose, making me gasp, moan, and giggle. She was right. This was the greatest feeling I'd ever had! Everything inside of me was all warm and tingly, and it felt like my insides were covered in the softest fur! It sounds gross, but that's what it felt like! I started to roll around on the ground, laughing. It felt like I was being tickled! Eventually, I could feel myself drift farther and farther away from my own control, and just let the angel take over my body. I could still see, hear, and feel everything that was going on around me, but I had no control over what was happening. I just let the angel do her work...

_**Tori's P.O.V.**_

She was quite the happy angel, even though there was a dead wolf in her presents... But that could have been because she could almost guaranteed that Cole would live again, so I couldn't help but feel anxious. When Lilly said yes I almost cried again. Not out of sadness, but out of hope. I watched as Lilly's eyes went wide as the angel flew into her nose. She shut her eyes and started to giggle and moan. Eventually, she started rolling around on the ground laughing like there was no tomorrow. Eventually, she stopped and just laid there... Then her body seemed to glow, and her eyes shot open. They were a pure angelic white now... Like Cole's used to turn! She stood up, and started to look at herself... It was obviously the angel controlling her body now.

"I like this body... It feels wonderful! Like his body, just... smaller and more girly!" She said, pointing at Cole.

Was she insisting that my Cole was feminine? MORE girly? Please... He may act a little... unmasculine at times, but... Ok who am I kidding, he acts girly sometimes... But that's not a bad thing, right? I don't care, I love it.

"_Come on Tori stop... Your going to start crying again if you think about him more..." _I kept thinking to myself.

"Now, just stand back, and let me do my wonder work!" The angel said with enthusiasm, walking towards Cole, making me step away from him.

As much as I wanted to stay next to him, I was going to do what I was told to get Cole back... I can't live without him...

* * *

**Sooo how was it?! Good? Bad? Wolfy? (Wolfy being whatever you want it to be, hahaha!) You decide! Tell me in a review what you think! Also, this is a small message to see how many people actually read my author's notes. If you read this, put in the beginning of the review, "The Return" so I'll know. :3 Well, that's all I have to say for now, and as always... Until next time my friends!**


	28. Chapter 28

**HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYY EVERYONE! I'm back with yet again, another chapter to "Secretless". Sorry if this seems a little rushed, but I didn't review it that well. :/ It's done none the less though! :3 SO READ ON!**

* * *

Chapter: 28

I couldn't watch... It had been five minutes since the Angel started doing her "wonder work" on Cole, and it was making me go insane. I couldn't take this... I couldn't stand the wait. I guess you could say the anticipation was killing me... At one point, she started to literally "dig" into him!

"What are you doing to him?! You're practically tearing him apart!" I told her, making her stop for a brief second.

"Oh no no no no! I know what it looks like, but it's not what it seems! You see, I have to check to see if he has lead poisoning, and if he does, remove it!" She informed me, in the same joyful tone.

"Lead poisoning? How would you remove poison like that?!" I said, losing it a bit.

She didn't respond immediately, but eventually she took her paws out of Cole's side, bringing a small grey substance out with it. It looked like a liquid, but it was floating in her luminescent paw in a small ball.

"Uh, helloooo?! Angel!" She said, gesturing to herself, smiling.

"What is that...?" I asked in wonder.

"This is the stuff that would be killing your boyfriend once I revived him! The lead! Well, in liquid form. This is only a quarter of the poison in his system! Just wait until I get it all out! Then I can close these wounds, and see if I can make this big boy breathe again!"

I couldn't understand how this Angel wasn't getting angry at me for how annoying I was being! If I were her, and I had to deal with me, I would have told myself to shut up or something... Ok, maybe not shut up, that's a little mean to say to someone who just went through the death of their boyfriend and or girlfriend... You know what I mean. The Angel looked at me for a second.

"Jeez, look at you! You look like a leaf out in the middle of a storm with how much you're shaking! You poor thing!..." The Angel said, switching back and forth between Cole and I.

I couldn't help it... I was just so worried about Cole. What if all of this was for nothing? What if he doesn't get up? What if we end up burying him? I won't be able to live with myself... It would be my fault and... I don't even want to think about what I would do... I _know_ what I would do to myself...

"Don't worry Sweety, I have a feeling he'll be just fine..." The Angel said to me again, smiling a warm smile.

"How can you be sure...?" I asked her.

"Well I can't be... But I can be sure about one thing..."

She pulled her paw out of him with a sickening squishing noise, making me wince a little. Half of the reason being because of the sound, and the other half because I imagined how much it would hurt to be awake and alive throughout that whole thing.

"He won't be poisoned and end up dying again, if and when, I revive him!" She said, the sphere of poison floating in her paw.

It had gotten three times the size it was before, though it was still about the size of my fist. I could have sworn lead was a solid, not a liquid...

"I thought lead was a solid." I said to the Angel, trying to keep my mind on something else other than Cole.

"Lead is a solid!" She confirmed.

"Well why is like... 'that' then? I'm pretty sure that's a liquid, not a solid..."

"Ohhh... Sweety this is a liquid because... This is the lead mixed with his blood..."

Sweety? That sounds like something Cole would say... I was obviously failing to stop thinking about Cole... Considering I had only made it worse for myself.

"See the red?" She asked, holding the sphere closer.

I didn't believe her at first, but it was true. I could see the small shades of red mixed with the dark, sickening grey. It wasn't like the grey on wolf fur, it was that dull, colorless, grey that was light, dark, and depressing. Not like Cole or Humphrey's fur, where it was either a light grey, or a the dark grey that actually looked like a color... If his blood wasn't pooling on the ground around him, or coated on his fur, it was in that sphere... It must have been all that was left in him. It pulled at my heart strings, and made me want to cry... But I would stay strong for him.

"S-So... You're done? That's it? N-Now you can bring him back...?" I asked her.

"Once I patch up these wounds, I certainly will try! No guarantees though." The Angel responded, making the sphere harden, and rolling it towards me.

"Here, do something with that! I don't need it anymore, and he certainly doesn't." She said pointing at Cole, and having her paw produce a bright light.

I wanted to smash that sphere, knowing this was what would have killed him even if we did stop the bleeding. I decided otherwise, and kept the ball as a souvenir, hoping I could show Cole... I watched as the light seemingly sowed Cole's wounds together, leaving a wicked scar behind. It seemed much bigger than the wound itself... It was probably because the Angel had to stick her paw in his side...

"Ok, now for the moment of truth!" She said, getting in front of his face.

She started to lean down, but stopped halfway to look at me.

"This isn't anything personal."

"...What's not anything personal?" I asked curiously.

She answered my question rather quickly when she leaned over the rest of the way, giving the top of Cole's muzzle a kiss. I could feel this... strange feeling inside of me when I saw her lips connect with his face. Was I actually... jealous?!

"Why uhhh... Why did you kiss him?" I asked.

She smiled at me and giggled.

"Don't you know what's in an Angel's kiss?" She asked, making me shake my head.

"Angel's are like magical beings... All female Angels, and even some males, have powers in their kisses! Our kisses can bring about love, peace, happiness, and even life!"

"Wait... Love?" I asked.

"Yes, even love!" She confirmed.

This made me smile a little... A kiss from an Angel could make you fall in love with them... I couldn't wait to tell Cole this... Hopefully... As if on cue, Cole's body started to illuminate a faint light... Straight through his fur!

"Is it working?" I asked the Angel.

"Maybe... We'll know if he gets up."

We watched for a few minutes, hearing whispers from the crowd. Some conversations negative, some positive... At last, the light vanished, and we all looked closely for any signs of life.

"Come on Cole... Please... Please Cole get up...!" I whispered to him, walking over to him, and taking his paw in mine.

"Please... Please Cole... Please don't leave me..."

* * *

**What will happen next?! Will the kiss work? You guys will have to wait and find out... ;) So be sure to leave a review telling me how I did! Good, bad, wolfy?! Hahaha! You tell me! Stay awesome my wondrous readers, and as always... Until next time my friends...**


	29. Chapter 29

**HEY GUYS! Sorry about the long wait, I was being lazy... Don't worry, Blackwolf4626 will punish me for it later. ;) I'm going to cut this short, and just get straight to it. The next chapter will probably be the last, just to let you know. I will be releasing more info on the matter tomorrow, but until then, READ UP!**

* * *

Chapter: 29

We waited about five minutes... Hoping to see him spring to life. But after those few minutes, and he didn't move, even the Angel started to lose hope... She looked at me with a look of sorrow... Telling me with her eyes she knew how I felt, though I found that hard to believe... Maybe in her old life.

"Tori... I tried... I'm so sorry." The Angel said to me.

I didn't say anything. I just kept staring at Cole's lifeless body... Humphrey joined my at Cole's side. After all this, it really was for nothing... I couldn't cry... I wouldn't cry... I shouldn't cry... And I didn't. For him, I didn't. I hadn't noticed before, but I think he was... smiling.

"_At least he died happy..."_ I thought to myself.

I laid beside him, hugging him as tight as I could... I couldn't do much else...

"I love you Cole... With all my heart and soul..." I whispered into his ear, giving him one last kiss on the cheek...

After a few seconds, I started to feel... alone. Even though Humphrey was by my side, I've never felt more alone... Even when I thought Cole was dead before, when I didn't have his body before me, I hadn't felt this alone. It's amazing what one body can do to someone... I wanted to howl, but I couldn't feel my voice. I felt like an empty caribou carcase... Just left here to rot. I was about to give up hope... But then I heard something.

_Thump-Thump..._

I looked at Cole again, and listened again...

"Cole...?"

_Thump-Thump..._

That sound... I knew that sound. It was Cole heartbeat. The only wolf in the whole pack who's heart that sounded like that... I knew it was him.

_Thump-Thump... Thump-Thump..._

"C-COLE...!" I yelled, a bit louder than intended.

He must have heard me, because after I said that, his tail started to beat against the ground, trying to wag back and forth. I could see his chest moving up and down again! I could hear his heart beating! I could hear him breathing! He was alive! MY COLE WAS ALIVE! He started to move a little, trying to stand. His eyes were still closed, and he started coughing violently, laying back down again, almost falling... But Humphrey and I were at his side in an instant, catching him before he could.

"No Cole, please don't try to stand! You don't have enough blood in your body...!" I said, engulfing him in a hug, starting to ball my eyes out.

I couldn't hold the tears back anymore, I had to let them out. They weren't tears of sadness though... They were tears of an overwhelming joy! I was still curious as to how Humphrey wasn't crying though... Why was he so mature all of a sudden? I quickly forgot about my question when Cole wrapped his arms around me weakly, his breathing stressed.

"Uhhh, sweety?" The Angel said, making me turn towards her.

"You might want let him breathe... Hehehe!"

I had only realized then I was hugging him excessively tight, and he was having a hard time breathing. I quickly let go of him, making him gasp for air, coughing even harder.

"C-Cole my Love I-I'm so sorry! I-I didn't know...!"

He gasped, and kept coughing violently, in efforts to get the blood out of his throat. He gasped once more, taking as much air his lungs could hold, and started breathing a bit heavy. At least he was breathing... semi normal again.

"J-Jeez Tori...! A-Are you trying t-to kill me! I-I just c-came b-back to life!" He said laughing, coughing a little in between.

I smiled a little, tears pouring down my cheeks. He was still himself...

"I missed you Cole..." I said in a quiet voice in efforts to drown out my tears, if that was even possible.

"I-I missed you too Beautiful..." He said before laying his head down and closing his eyes again.

"Ugh... I'm so dizzy..." He said.

"Get some rest... Let some of your blood come back to you." I told him, brushing my paw through his long head fur, making him nod a little.

I turned to the Angel, running over to her and giving her a big hug.

"Thank you... Thank you so much...!" I told her, making her giggle.

"It was nothing... I just can't wait to get back in his body, not that there's anything wrong with this one. It just feels... different, I guess you could say."

I had completely forgot about her possessing Lilly's body! Then again, you would to if she sounded and looked just like her... Winston then called out to his Alpha's, telling them to bring Cole up to his den. It took two Alpha's to carry him to Lilly and Garth's den when we first found him, so I would imagine it would take two to bring him to his den. I was right.

After the wolves left with Cole, the Angel gave Lilly control of her body back to her, making her almost fall onto the ground. Garth was there to catch her though. She was still giggling from the feeling the Angel had given her. Her tongue was hanging out of her mouth, and she was acting really funny, making me giggle a little.

"Hehehehe...! Mmmmmm... Garth, your fur is soooooooo soft...!" She said, rubbing up against Garth's side, making him smile and blush, making it easy to see because of his creamed colored face fur.

"She'll be like that for a little while... Maybe ten minutes or so." The Angel said to us, back in her little sphere form.

"Did Cole act like this?" I asked her.

"No, because he was in such a horrible condition when I found him, and was hurting so bad, that it didn't have the same effect. Maybe once he's ready to take me back into his body, he'll act like that. Considering he's only weak, and not so much hurt. Scar's don't hurt that much..." She said.

I nodded at her, and continued to watch Lilly act like a weirdo. Licking Garth's face, nibbling his ear, rubbing against his belly and chest, making him blush an even deeper crimson. She eventually even kissed him right in front of everyone, making a few "Oooo's" and "Awww's" erupt from the crowd. Eve and Winston saw this, making them smile a little, along with me. It was only then I remembered the ball of lead. I picked up the ball, and ran towards Cole's den, having the Angel follow me. I don't think I've ever ran faster...

* * *

**So, how was those thousand words? Good? Bad? Wolfy? IT BETTER BE WOLFY. 8C Hahaha, just kidding. I want you guys to be honest about this chapter... Don't forget to review to tell me what you think and how I did! But for now... Until next time my friends...**


	30. Chapter 30

**HEY GUYS! So like I said, I was going to update sooner than usual. At least, I think I said that... Hahaha! Bad memory, you know? Anywayz, I'm back with the 30th chapter! :D This WAS going to be the last chapter, but I had enough written down for another chapter or two, maybe even three! So instead of making it perfect, I think I'll try for more. :3 Oh, and before I forget, this is the NEW longest chapter in this story! :D More than 1800 words! :D HOORAY! I think I spelled that right... Lol. Well, I'm holding you up, so READ ON MY PRETTIES! MWAHAHAHA! ;)**

* * *

Chapter: 30

We both arrived at the den, the wolves that were carrying him just leaving, panting a little bit. We looked inside to see Cole trying to get up from the corner of the room he was placed in.

"Cole..." I said walking over to him, slowly laying him back down onto his side.

"I don't want to lay down... I'm bored...!" He said, rolling over onto his back like a puppy.

I giggled. He was so cute... It was hard to believe he was shot not even an hour ago...

"Well you don't need to move around to have fun you know..." I said, laying next to him.

"Oh yeah? How? I'm used to walking around outside, or doing something stupid... Like trying to grab that tree branch outside the den, and falling a good eight feet every time I fail." He said, smiling at the last part.

I laughed a little. Ever since Cole started staying here again, he has been trying to grab the branch on the tree he used to sit in... He'll get it eventually.

"This is how..." I said, before wrapping my arms around his neck, pressing my chest up against his, and kissing him passionately.

Of course this shocked him, considering my kisses were rare... Though he wasn't complaining. I broke the kiss, and pressed our foreheads together, making him look into my eyes, and me look into his...

"Well... That's one one" He said, smiling cutely, his tail beating against the ground, in efforts to wag to and fro, making me giggle again.

"I would sure hope so, because I LOVE kissing you..." I said, kissing his neck, making him smile more, and shiver, beating his tail faster.

"You will never know how much I love kissing you..." He said, running a paw down my back.

"I love you Tori..."

"I love you too Cole... Please... Please don't ever scare me like that again..." I said, hugging him lighter than I did before, careful not to strangle him.

"Heh heh, no promises..." He said, kissing my forehead.

I sighed. It was better than nothing I suppose...

"Hey you guys, not to ruin the lovey dovey moment, but I can't float like this forever...! Well actually I can but... I don't want to, hahaha!" The Angel said, now floating above us.

"Ok, sorry... But before you go back in my body, can I ask you something?" Cole asked her.

"Oh of course! Not that you wouldn't be able to ask me if I'm in your body, considering we can still talk in your dreams, but go ahead!" She said, coming a little closer to Cole's face.

"Ok... Can you tell me why when I was in my ummm... My 'demon' form, that I just randomly changed back to my normal self? That's kind of what made me die in the first place, heh heh..." He said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh...! You using that form during all that...? Uhhh... Oops..." She said, getting a little quiet.

"Oops? What? What's wrong?" He asked.

"Well, when I was inside of you, I wasn't paying attention to what you were doing... I didn't know you had changed. The reason you changed back so suddenly was because... I was killing the darkness within you. It's actually not a demon, but a darkness... Cool yes, but evil... How you were able to control yourself is beyond me, but either way, I'm really sorry about that... I wouldn't have killed it off if I knew you were using it..." She said, much more quiet then she was just a few minutes ago...

I was having a little bit of a problem taking this all in... She basically just told us that the reason he died in the first place was because she was killing off that darkness thing inside of him... I can't say I was happy with her... But Cole shrugged it off.

"Wait... Really? You're not even a little mad about that? I mean, you kind of died because of me..." Said the Angel, in a bit of an apologetic tone.

She wasn't the only one who was a little confused. If I died because of someone else, I would be a little irritated... But not Cole. He showed no signs of anger or irritation what so ever...! He shrugged again.

"I'm alive aren't I? What's there to be angry about? It was an accident... No one's perfect, not even angels!" He said, smiling.

I'll never understand him... He's just so nice though. Even after her killing him, he's the same.

"I love you Cole..." I said, not really meaning too.

He looked at me, that smile still plastered on his face. I smiled back, not knowing what else to say... It was quite random. He leaned over and gave me a small kiss on the cheek.

"I love you too Tori..."

I could have stayed like that forever... Unfortunately, this wasn't going to happen.

"Well... I'm still so sorry for killing you." The Angel said.

"No problem." He said with a smile.

I remembered I was holding the ball of lead, and held it up to him, not saying anything.

"What's this?" He asked, taking it in his paw, looking more closely at it, running his big paws over its smooth surface.

"It's what would have killed you when you were revived." I said, wanting to smash it again.

"Really...?" He asked. "Cool!"

I was dumbfounded. It would have killed him and all he could think of was it was cool? He didn't want to smash it! Why?!

"Thanks for getting this out of me though." Said Cole, looking at the Angel, as if he already knew, not that it would have been hard to figure out...

"Hehehe, your welcome!"

I decided to just forget about it. He put the ball down in the corner of the den, then looked back to us. It was a bit silent for a little while, but the Angel decided to break the ice.

"Well, since I don't have anymore work to do... Can I return to your body?" She asked Cole.

"Of course! I'm just a little bummed out, because I can't change into that thing anymore." He said, laughing a little.

"Hehehe, just you wait Cole... Once this is all over, Try and shift." She said, about to go back into his body before he stopped her.

"Wait... Do you have a name?" He asked her.

"I don't remember it. It's been so long since I've had my own body, I just forgot about it... Sorry..." She said.

"Well... Do you want one? Like... Grace! What about Grace?" He asked her.

"I love it! Hehehe! I'll have to remember that... Thank you! I suppose we'll talk again some other time! Bye bye!" She said, before disappearing into his body, making him sit up straight with shock, close his eyes, giggle, and moan a little.

"Y-Your w-welcome... Mmmm... Bye..." He said.

I never thought I would see Cole giggle... Eventually, he opened his eyes, and looked over at me.

"This feels amazing... I wish I could explain to you how amazing this feels... Mmmm..." He said, eyes glazed over.

I smiled, and nuzzled him, making him grab me, and pull me closer.

"Your so soft...! Wow..." He said, rubbing my body all over, making me giggle.

He kept doing that for at least two minutes... Not that I was complaining. I really enjoyed making him giggle, considering I might not hear it again. I loved him... So much... Soon, his little giggle spree was over, and he had a good grip on himself.

"What do you think she meant?" I asked him.

"Who?" Cole asked.

"Grace... What do you think she meant by, 'when all of this is over, try and shift'?

"Oh... Well why don't we find out?" He asked me, trying to stand again.

I pushed him back down onto his back, getting on top of him, making sure he didn't try to get up again. He had barely any blood left in him, and he was trying to get up. Not to mention the bullet wound... I put our noses together, smiling down at him.

"You don't have to stand up just to change..." I said, rubbing our noses together.

He smiled up at me, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, but where's the fun in it then?"

"Oh I don't know... Maybe, you don't know what's going to happen? For all you know, you might be standing up for no reason and wasting valuable energy to live..." I said, sarcasm obviously showing in my voice, smiling as I said it.

He stuck his tongue out at me, and I grabbed it with two of my fingers, shocking him, but making him smile. I let his tongue go, and he slowly let it slip back into his mouth.

"I'll give you a kiss if you try to change like this and not standing..." I told him, nuzzling his neck.

He smiled wide, and his tail started wagging to and fro. He nodded as if his life depended on it, and I couldn't help but giggle... It's like my kisses were a drug to him!

"O-Ok...! I'll try to change now...!" He said, excited, making me giggle again.

I couldn't wait to see what would happen to him...

* * *

**Ahhh, so much better being able to post this. ;) I was hoping to get two more reviews for the last chapter, conside****ring people stopped reviewing at 298. :/ Whoever is the 300th review gets a shout out, and once you done reading this chapter, I want you guys to be fair, and actually review it, even if no one did yet... :) So, if you liked this chapter, please leave a review telling me how I did. Good, Bad, Wolfy, etc... I'll update when I can, and as always... Until next time my wolfy friends... ;) **


	31. Chapter 31

**HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOO EVERYONE! MERRY CHRISTMAS! :D I hope you're having a wonderful Christmas, and got everything you wanted, or made someone very happy! :) Because it's Christmas, and my Lover was going to update today, I've decided to update for you guys too! A Christmas present to you all, if you will... So, without further ado, chapter 31. :) READ ON!**

* * *

Chapter: 31

He closed his eyes, and tried to shift. Of course to me, it looked like he was trying to go to sleep more than anything else. Then he opened his eyes wide, and they were a pure, angelic white... Like they were with his darkness... He gasped, eyes widening, and I looked over the rest of his body. His fur color... It was changing! Except instead of the midnight black it was with his darkness, it was a pure white! A lot like Lilly's actually... Ironic, I know. From the tip of his nose, to the end of his big, cute, fluffy tail he was all white. The only reason I could see his eyes was because they glowed, and were a slightly brighter white. I looked around to see a streaks of light floating around us in a spiral, a lot like the strange, dark, smoke like smog that surrounded him before. Once I realized he was done shifting, I looked back at his face. He was smiling at me, a strange warmth surrounding me. I smiled back, and tried to move, but couldn't... I looked toward the ground to realize that I wasn't even touching the ground with how big he was! His chest and belly were lifting me off the ground! I wiggled on top off him and eventually fell off, standing back up, and looking over him while he rolled over onto his side.

"Well... I guess I'm a pretty big guy huh?" He asked me, smiling a little.

"Yeah...! Though I must say the darker version was bigger... But I like this one more." I said, smiling back at him, still looking at him, until eventually I was at his back, and stopped.

"Cole...? Ummm... What are those?" I said, pointing at the bulges on his back.

"What's what?" He asked, turning around, trying to look.

"Those... On your back..." I said, poking one of them a little, making it move.

He turned around completely now, facing me. His eyes widened, looking at me, fear in his eyes.

"It feels like something is crawling down my back... Please tell me it's not a spider...!" He said, turning around again so my back was to him... I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

"Wow..." I whispered to myself.

"What? Wow what? It's a spider isn't it?! Get it off me now!" He yelled, freaking out.

I completely forgot about how Cole was deathly afraid of spiders... For such a big guy you'd think otherwise, but no, he's a big puppy when it comes to spiders.

"No no, it's not a spider Cole...! It's... I don't know...! It's amazing!" I yelled in amazement.

He turned back around, still trying to see what it was.

"Huh?"

Then suddenly, something white and feathery started to pop up from behind him. He sat up straight, moving his shoulders around, a confused expression on his face.

"I feel a strange weight on my back..." He said, sitting down so he didn't fall backwards.

Then I could really see what was on his back... And now I knew why it felt like there was a spider on his back.

"Cole... You... You have the wings of an angel!" I exclaimed.

**Cole's P.O.V.**

Its been a while since you've seen my point of view hasn't it? Did you miss me? I hope so, because you're going to be seeing a lot more of me... But back to the whole reason your here. At first, when she said I had the wings of an angel, I didn't know if I believed her or not... I thought she might have been seeing something. That is, until I felt this strange... nerve, in my back. Like I had arms on my back, but bigger. I tried moving them, and they spread out ever so slowly, until eventually, they took up all of then den! From one wall to the other! I couldn't believe what I was seeing... I was a wolf, but I had wings! I never would have felt so close to flying if it weren't for this... Though as stupid as I was, I wasn't about to go and test them out, considering I was just learning how to move them... But I REALLY wanted to fly... It was always a fantasy dream I'd wanted to come true, though I never thought I would actually be able to do it one day... But I suppose miracles happen. I mean, the love of my life actually loves me back! That's a miracle within itself... I felt like my heart was about to fly out of my chest, but I'm pretty sure Tori wouldn't like that... Heh.

"I-I... I want to fly..." I said, lost in the moment...

"NO! You're not flying! You just got these barely a minute ago! Before you even glide, before you even JUMP again, you're learning how to move them!" Tori said in a stern, caring tone, freaking a bit.

"Can you even feel anything in them?" She asked, poking one of them again.

"Yes... But just barely." I said.

I really was telling the truth when I said I could barely feel that. The nerves in my back probably didn't fully form yet, that was more than likely the reason. I kept trying to move them around, understanding more and more how to use them. It really was like having arms on my back, but instead of having fur on them, I have feathers... I stood up, not feeling lightheaded anymore.

"No no, sit down you..." Said Tori, trying to make me sit down, but not being able too.

"I'm fine now... I think this form does the same thing that 'darkness' form did. It healed me, so I bet this form does the same thing. It probably produced more blood for me." I explained.

She sighed, and nodded after a few seconds of deep thought.

"Just don't get too crazy... Ok?" She asked.

I nodded, smiling a little. I walked outside of the den, and Tori followed me. As soon as I got outside, I spread my wings as far as they could go. It felt sooo good to do that... It felt like I had just woke up and stretched. I loved that feeling... I couldn't help but moan a little, making Tori giggle.

"Ok... Are you done now? Can we go back inside? I get the feeling you're going to go and jump off a cliff in efforts to fly..." Tori said, smiling a little.

"I actually wasn't going to go and jump off a cliff, but now that you mention it... I might..." I said, looking back and smiling at her.

"Get over here right now!" She said, about to tackle me, giggling a little bit.

I chuckled and walked back over to her, retracting my wings back to my body and following her back into the den... She led me over to the darkest corner of the den, gesturing for me to lay with her. I felt my heart leap a little bit, walking over to her, and laying down behind her, wrapping myself around her like a blanket. She snuggled closer to me, burying her head into my chest fur, and her back into my belly.

"Heh heh, comfortable?" I asked her.

"Ohhh yes... Your so warm...! Mmmm..." She said, trying to snuggle deeper into my fur.

I chuckled, smiling a little. As we laid there in the darkness, it became darker and darker outside, until eventually, it was pitch black outside. Tori, still lost in her snuggling, didn't seem to notice something I did. I nuzzled her, trying to get her attention.

"Tori... Beautiful, look..." I said, calling her by her little nickname.

"Hm...?" She answered, her eyes still closed.

I felt kind of bad for waking her up. Well, more or less... She was trying to go to sleep. I pointed to the corner and walls behind us. The whole wall was lite up, but it wasn't because of the streaks of light in the air... It was my fur giving off a faint light. She smiled in awe, looking at her sides as well as the wall. I was reflecting down on her too, making it seem like her fur was glowing as well, even though it wasn't.

"That's... Really cool..." She said, yawning closing her eyes again.

"Is it going to keep you up? Do you want me to change back?" I asked her, looking down at her.

She didn't answer. I nuzzled her a little once more.

"Tori?"

Still no answer. She must have fallen asleep finally. I smiled, leaned down, and gave her cheek a kiss. I decided it would be best for me to do the same, and get some rest. Even if I was half angel, I still needed to sleep. I closed my eyes, smiling, feeling Tori's steady breathing against my body.

"I love you Tori..."

* * *

**So, how was your present? Good? Bad? Wolfy? You decide! Of course, like I always say, do so in a review. :3 Before I go, I'd like to say to all of you whether you like me or not, to have a Very Merry Christmas, and A Wondrously Happy New Year! :D So as always... Until Next Time My Friends... **


	32. Chapter 32

**HELLO EVERYONE! I'm back with an edited chapter 32! The old chapter 32 was a mix of errors and was done without much thought, so instead, I'm updating once again with this one to replace it. :) READ ON! **

* * *

Chapter: 32

**Seven Months Later**

Its been seven months Tori and I have been dating... Since my little 'accident'. During those seven months not only have we been happy, but Razor and Greg got married, Samson found a sweetheart of his own, which he is now currently dating, and they all made and moved into their own dens, giving back my privacy in my den... Not that I minded them here. I see them around the pack from time to time though, so we still keep in touch. Today was a special day though... A VERY special day... It was her birthday. Today, I was going to give her a gift that she would never forget... But let's start from the beginning... In the morning.

I woke up earlier than her today, but only because I got a good night's rest. I was training myself to wake up earlier, like an Alpha. I watched her as she slept for a few minutes, then I remembered it was her birthday, and got up as quietly as I could, sneaking towards the den entrance. I almost woke her and her Alpha senses up, but I knew how to sneak for such a big wolf. Of course, I had a few tips from Garth and Kate... Once I got outside, I started to fast walk away from the den. I didn't have much time before she woke up, and wonder were I was... I had to hurry. I couldn't help but notice how peaceful it was this morning... A bit foggy, the morning dew covering everything, a bit chilly, and the smell of rain in the air... I loved mornings like this. I was getting side tracked... I had to focus on this, no matter how beautiful the morning was... For I had the most beautiful wolf in the world sleeping the same den as I was...

Once I was far enough away, I decided to go and get her present first. It's not like I was being a bad wolf by not having her present before paw, I just couldn't keep it in the den because she would see it then! It was nothing big. Well... One of them wasn't at least... Some flowers. Again, it wasn't anything big, just something to make her happy until I gave her the others... A filler, if you will. I wasn't sure what the flowers were called, but I knew they were pretty. A few of them were a beautiful purple, like the flower Kate wore in her head fur the night her and Humphrey were taken to Idaho. The others were yellow, red, etc... The normal flowers that you might find growing in the woods. All together, it was a like a rainbow with flower stems. I carried the flowers back to the den, tip toeing back inside, and laying down on top of her, careful not to wake her. I set the flowers in the corner of the den, making sure I didn't hurt any of them, then positioning myself on top of her, making sure I didn't crush her, tucking her beneath me, covering most of her body with my own. I knew she loved when I made myself her blanket, and I wanted to make this day her best one yet!...

I waited about a half an hour before she started to wake up. I made sure she didn't feel trapped, and when she moved, I moved with her. It wasn't until a few minutes later that she realized something was different. She finally opened her beautiful blue sapphires, and looked up at me, smiling and blushing. I smiled back, not able to hold it back.

"Hey, she's awake... Did the fall hurt?" I asked her.

She tilted her head in confusion.

"The fall? What do you mean?" She asked.

"The fall. You know, when you fell from the heavens?" I said, smiling down at her.

She giggled, nuzzling up into my neck.

"Let me guess... Is it because I'm an angel?" She asked smiling back.

"Nope... Because you are the Goddess of Beauty herself... It's so obvious." I said, kissing the top of her muzzle.

She blushed like mad, trying to cover her face with her paws, only to have me push her paws away.

"Now why would you want to hide such a gorgeous face?" I said, nuzzling her cheek, making her blush even harder.

"Because... I'm not that beautiful..." She said, making me squint my eyes down at her.

She looked up at me, and I stood up, grabbed her, and held her in my arms, not letting any of her touch the ground, making her gasp and squirm a little in shock.

"You're right... You're drop dead, killer, to die for, beautifully gorgeous and sexy..." I said, staring down into her eyes, making her try to cover her face again, but having me deny her actions.

"Oh stop... I know you don't think I'm THAT beautiful..." She said, her face a deep crimson.

"Once again... You're right. I don't think that... I KNOW that... Happy Birthday my Love..." I said, hugging her tight and kissing her neck.

I felt her breathing stop for a second before feeling her bury her face in my neck, crying a little.

"C-Cole... You're so sweet...!" She said, looking into my eyes now, a single tear streaming down her cheek.

I gently wiped away the tear, still smiling at her.

"Not as sweet as you My Dear... No one can top how perfect you are... I would scream it to the world that I'm so madly in love with you, but I'm pretty sure everyone who's still asleep, would not be very happy." I said with a small chuckle.

She shook her head, and buried her face in my neck again, soaking my neck fur with more tears... Not that I minded. I waited for her to stop crying while stroking her back and kissing her neck some more. Eventually, she stopped, and came out of my neck.

"I love you so much Cole..." She said, sniffling a little.

"I love you too Tori... So much... Here..." I said, reaching back into the corner to retrieve the flowers.

"I hope you like them... I couldn't find many, I hope you don't mind what they look like." I said, giving her the flowers.

She opened her mouth a little in awe, and looked at me.

"They're so beautiful Cole... Thank you..." She said, hugging me tightly.

I hugged her back, rubbing her back, kissing in between her ears.

"It was my pleasure Sweetheart... Do you maybe... want to go for a walk?" I asked her, planning to lead her into her next present.

"I'd love to walk with you... I'd walk with you beyond the end of time." She said, pulling at my heart strings.

"You have no idea how that makes me feel... Thank you. Come on..." I said, putting my paw on hers.

She nodded at me.

"My pleasure Lover..."

We started to walk out of the den, and before we got far, she wrapped out tails together, squeezing mine tight, making me squeeze back. I smiled, and kept walk, both of us tail in tail. When we arrived at Tori's next present, we were standing by the waterfall I almost died falling off of.

"Come on, follow me." I told her, walking to a small path that lead up behind the waterfall.

The cave entrance was so well hidden, that I didn't notice it until I walked along this path one day to get a drink. I entered the narrow entrance way to the cave, and had Tori follow me. Inside it was like a rather large den... But in the far back of the cave, you can see a small light, shining through a hole in the wall, which I'd assumed lead to another room. Because of my large amount of patience and will power, I managed break through the thin rock by hitting it with my shoulder, which I regretted a few days later... I told Tori I fell off of my log sled and hit my shoulder on a rock, but only to make sure she didn't find out this spot existed, so technically I wasn't lying... If I had found this before I made my den, I truthfully would have lived here.

"Cole... This place is huge...! How did you find it?" She asked, looking around in awe.

"Heh, I'll tell you about that later... Right now, I want to show you something almost amazingly beautiful as you..." I said, walking over to the covered up entrance to the hidden room. The only thing that stopped Tori and I from seeing what was in there, my log sled.

"Before I do though..." I started, making her tilt her head.

"What? What is it?" She asked in a cute tone that made her seem even more irresistible than she already was...

"There's a price to seeing what's in this room... For once you go in there, you'll come back out a changed wolf..." I said with a smile.

"What do you mean...? What's in there...?" She asked.

"It's a surprise... You don't want to spoil the surprise do you?" I asked her, smiling again.

She shook her head quickly, making me chuckle.

"That's what I thought... Don't worry, it's nothing bad. It all depends how you respond..." I said, grabbing the log sled.

"Are you ready?" I asked her.

"Yes... But what is it?" She asked.

"It's a log sled, obviously..." I said, patting the sled, smirking.

"You know that's not what I meant..." She said chuckling a little.

"I know... But why don't you see for yourself...?" I said, removing the sled from the hole.

She didn't say a word... I saw her jaw drop, and heard her gasp. She was speechless... I smiled. Believe me, I responded the same way... You wouldn't believe what was in this room...

* * *

**So there you have it! :D Is it better? I'd sure hope so, because I actually spent time THINKING with this version. :3 I know it's longer, but what's your opinion?**** Review this chapter to tell me how I did. Good, Bad, Wolfy, etc... I know you guys will understand... :) So as always... Until Next Time My Friends...**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hello everyone... I'm back. You all knew this was coming. This is... The final chapter to "Secretless"... But do not fret! For I have a surprise for you at the end... I apologize for talking SOOO painfully long to update, but... I honestly just didn't want this to end. It hurts me to say this is the end of "Secretless", but I will fight through it for you. So, without further ado... And as I always say... READ ON!**

* * *

Chapter: 33

She didn't say a word... I saw her jaw drop, and heard a gasp. She was speechless... I smiled. Believe me, I responded the same way. You wouldn't believe what was in this room... Beautiful geodes, spread all over the cave... Geodes, if you didn't know, are stones with crystals inside of them. All of them were amethysts... An amazing purple that might have matched Lilly's eyes. Amethysts must be the most common type of gem, considering there was so many of them in one place...

"C-Cole I... This is... How did you...?" She studdered out, trying to speak.

"It's yours..." I said, interrupting her.

She looked over at me, completely shocked.

"W-What...?" She asked.

"Happy Birthday Tori..." I said with a smile, making her eyes tear up again.

"T-This... This is m-mine...? She asked.

"All yours my Love..." I said to her, cupping her cheek in my paw, and kissing the tip of her nose.

Her lower lip started to quiver, and tears started to stream down her face, making me wipe them away. She was trying so hard not to cry... I decided it was time for her last present...

"C-Cole... I-I..." She started, but was silenced by my finger.

"Shhh... Not yet. You have one more gift. If you would consider it that..." I said, kneeling down before her.

"Tori..." I started...

"C-Cole... W-What are you d-doing...?" She asked, making me smile again, and take a deep breath.

"Tori, I would give up anything and everything, even my own life, just to walk by your side even after the trees of this world fade away and make you happy... From the moment I laid my eyes on you Tori, I could feel my heart being stolen right out of my chest... You had me from the start. You didn't even have to try, because you're just that perfect... I didn't think we would ever fall this far in love and... Tori... Would you marry me...?"

She stopped... But only for a brief second. Then she broke down, crying like a pup... But I caught her.

"Y-Yes Cole! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! For the love of all that is living yes!" She said, absolutely lost in her happiness.

I hugged her tight, feeling tears prick at my eyes, causing me close them and smile.

"You have no idea how happy you've made me by saying that My Love..." I said, feeling one tear escape.

She kept crying, but I knew she heard me. Everything I said in my small speech was true, every last word. I never wanted to leave her side, and I believed my purpose in life was to love, protect, and respect her like the Goddess of Beauty she is!... And now I could, because she said yes. We stayed like that for the longest time. Just her in my arms, me rubbing her back while she cried against me... It was almost perfect... But it was missing something... But I dare not speak of it now.

After about an hour of cuddling in the cave, we decided it would be best to leave the cave before someone realized we were gone for this long... The first thing others would think is why we were gone for so long, in a cave alone... I'm pretty sure you can imagine what their first guess would be... Once we got back to the pack, we didn't have anything to worry about. Not one strange look from anyone, not that I was really expecting any. A happy birthday for Tori here and there, but other than that, nothing really. The rest of the day was slow... Not that it was a bad thing. I got to spend what seemed like years with Tori in just a few hours... Even though the day was coming to an end, and the sun was setting in the sky, we still had one thing left to do, and that was to make arrangements for the wedding that was destined to be. Eve could help us I suppose... It's not like I've been married before. I've never even dated before Tori!

"Are we going back to your den?" Tori asked me, nuzzling my shoulder as we walked.

"OUR den Lover... It's your den now too..." I said with a smile, making her smile as well, and roll her eyes.

"Okay, are we going back to OUR den then?" She asked me again, making sure I heard the 'OUR' in her question.

"There you go... And nope, not yet. We still have one more thing left to do." I said.

She groan, the smiling still on her face, making me chuckle a little. She was obviously tired, and wanted to go home, and I honestly did too... But I wanted to be married to the one I love more, so I think it's worth a little relaxing time.

"You can go home if you'd like, I'm just going to go see Eve about the wedding."

"Oh! No no, I'll go with you! I forgot we still had to arrange one... I feel like we're already married..." She said, putting her paw over mine.

I looked down at our paws, seeing they were connected, and smiled. I was in a love filled bliss, and it was all thanks to that special shewolf that was now standing next to me. Her paw was smaller than mine... Small enough that I could almost make her whole paw disappear if I were to hold it... I thought it was cute.

"Cole? Helloooo? Anyone there?" She waved her other paw in front of my face.

I shook my head, breaking train of thought.

"You were staring down for a while... You okay?" She asked me.

I must have been staring at our paws longer than I'd imagined... I cupped her cheek in my paw.

"I'm great..." I said, lifting her paw, and kissing it.

She blushed and giggled, covering her mouth with her paw while she did.

"Such a fancy wolf you are..." She said, smiling cutely.

"Only for my Goddess of Beauty..." I said, bowing before her, smiling again, making her blush even harder.

I chuckled a little, and stood back up, giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Ha! Stole one..." I said, grinning at her.

Her mouth was open slightly, though the shape of her smile was still there... Then she smiling at me, almost evilly.

"Such a bad boy..." She said, giggling a little at the end.

"You like bad boys?" I questioned her, smirking a little, getting close up to her, looking down at her, and having her look up at me.

"I don't know..." She started, before flipping me over and standing over top of me.

"Do you like bad girls?" She asked me, touching noses with me.

I couldn't help but chuckle. She was strong for a female... Especially if she could flip ME over like that without getting crushed. But she was an Alpha, so it was believable.

"Clever..." I started, rolling over so I was on top now.

"I suppose as long as that bad girl is you." I said, winking at her.

She smiled and rolled her eyes at me pushing me off of her gently.

"Okay, we really need to stop now, before we end up sleeping here. Let's go make the arrangements before it gets dark, okay? I want to spend some quality time with you before we go to sleep..." Said Tori, nuzzling me to get up.

I sighed, knowing she was right, and stood up.

"Okay... We'll have to continue this later then." I said, smiling.

"Definately."

We quickly ran to Winston and Eve's den. Eve was sitting outside, turning to go inside. We called out to her, just before she did.

"Eve, wait!" We said simultaneously.

Of course she stopped and looked in our direction, smiling when she saw us.

"Tori, Cole! How nice it is to see you two."

"It's a pleasure to see you too Ma'am." Tori said with a smile.

"Ma'am, may we ask you a question?" I asked her.

"Why of course. What is it you wanted to know?" She asked, her warm smile still on her face.

"Well... How would a couple go about getting married? Who would they go to? You know, to set up the wedding?" I asked her, drawing a small circle in the dirt below me with my claw.

"Well that's simple! You would go to the Alpha female of the pack. Which, in this pack's case, would be me." She informed, making both of us smile.

"Wonderful..." Said Tori, wrapping our tails together.

"Yes... May we ask you one more question Ma'am?" I asked, smiling like a fool.

She must have seen noticed our tails or something, because when I asked her that, she responded in a way that shocked us both quite a bit.

"You know... I remember when Winston and I went to our pack's old Alpha female, asking to be wed... Of course, the old Alpha female was my mother, so she started choking him." She giggled a little, looking inside their den at Winston.

"I of course pulled her off of him. But I never understood why my mother was so protective of me when I was younger and still under her care... But now that I have Kate and Lilly, I understand completely. It's so scary to think that you're letting your daughter go marry some boy. Not only because you can't protect them as well as you used to, but because you start to feel... old. But old or not, I would tear off that boy's tail if he hurt my daughter in any way... Just like my mother said she would do for me if Winston hurt me. So..." Still not finished, she looked at Tori.

"Tori... You may not be my daughter, but I will treat you as if you were my own. So if Cole hurts you in any way, tell me. I'll make sure he never hurts you again." She said, smiling.

"I highly doubt I'll ever have to do that... But I'll keep that in mind. Thank you Ma'am." Tori said, a little shocked, but keeping her smile.

As creepy and gruesome Eve was getting, I couldn't help but smile. It's good to know Eve was like a second mother to Tori. Eve then turned to look at me.

"Cole... You're like the son I never had... You are the only boy in this whole pack besides Winston that will come and talk to me in your spare time. I think that's very sweet of you, and for that, I thank you."

"I enjoy our little chats as well Ma'am. I'm honored to be thought of as your son." I replied, bowing a little, showing her respect, smiling.

Never in... A forever amount of years would I have expected Eve to think of me as her son. I loved the feeling... It made me feel special.

Her little speech had really touched me...

"Now... You two wish to be married... Am I correct?" She asked us, making us both nod.

"Since there is no future weddings planned, you can have your wedding whenever you please. Just tell me when, and I'll inform the pack." She said.

"Well..." I started, looking at Tori.

She smiled at me, kissing my lips.

"Whenever you feel ready Love..." She said, nuzzling my cheek.

I smiled back at her, and turned to face Eve.

"We'd like to be married by next week." I said, holding Tori in a hug.

"Next week it is then... I'll inform the pack of your special day as soon as possible." She replied, nodding at us.

I couldn't help myself... My eyes started to tear up a little, and I hugged her tighter, kissing her forhead.

"We're getting married..." I said.

"I know..." She replied, looking up at me, tears streaming down her cheeks.

We were about to kiss, but Eve spoke up.

"Not to ruin the moment or anything, but it's getting dark... You two should get home before you're running back in the dark." She said, looking at the sun, which was now half covered by the mountains.

"Yes Ma'am. Thank you so much for this..." I said, bowing again.

"Please... Call me Eve. It was my pleasure..." She said, smiling again.

I smiled and nodded at her, before running back to Tori and I's den. We ran all the way there, smiling and laughing the whole way. So very few moments could compare to what I was feeling, so I wanted to make the best of it. When we arrived at the den I was tackled to the ground. I was on my back, and the wolf that I was going to be spending the rest of my life with was on top of me. She had tears in her eyes again, making my eyes water up as well. She kissed me, and I kissed her back... I don't think we'd ever kissed with this much passion before... We stayed like that for nearly ten minutes. Lips locked, laying on the den floor, savoring every second of this moment that we could... Eventually, we both sat up, and walked to our den entrance, looking out beyond the horizon... We held each other close. Tori's head on my shoulder, my head on hers... The sun seemed to hang onto the mountains just barely, painting the sky a beautiful orange and gold... This would be a moment I would remember even when I'm old and... well, greyer. Every cloud has a silver lining... I now understood what that meant. It means that you should never feel hopeless... Because difficult times always lead to better days. I felt like me marrying Tori was hopeless dream... And even though we had to go through so much hell to make it happen... We succeeded. These are our better days... Together... As a family. No more secrets to hide... No more being separated. We were all together now... And nothing was going to change that.

* * *

**I just wanted to say thank you all for being so supportive of this story! Without you guys, I could have never made it through this! Now for your surprise... Because this story did so well, and that I've had so much fun making it... I promise to make a sequel to "Secretless"! But before I do, I must take a break... My head quite overloaded, putting it lightly. But on another note, how did I do? Good? Bad? Say it with me... WOLFY?! You decide by telling me in a review how I did! :D Again, thank you all so much for your support towards this story, and as I always say... Three... Two... One...! UNTIL NEXT TIME MY FRIENDS! :'D :'D :'D :'D**


End file.
